TEEN WOLF TWINS II (S2)
by Buddy0412
Summary: Skyler has been turned into a werewolf and found out the world was more mysterious than she ever could have guessed, her relationship with Derek and why they were drawn together has been revealed, Skye couldnt be happier but what happens when things start to happen to her that sets her apart from normal again, Skye must learn how to control her werewolf side before it's too late
1. Omega

My life had changed so drastically over the last few months, I never imagined that the first person I truly fell for would be a werewolf or that he was my one true love, my mate or that when our best friend Stiles Stilinski dragged out into the woods to look for a body, my twin brother to get bit by an Alpha werewolf then for a lot of stuff to happen including his first girlfriend being from a family of werewolf hunter and was trying to kill him

Or for myself to get bit in the final battle where we finally took down Peter Hale, Derek's Uncle who was the Alpha and who killed a lot of people but that's what happened and now I had to learn to control it so that's why I was currently getting my arse kicked by Derek as he attempted to teach me control and how to fight

"Okay ow" I said from my spot on the floor "You know most guys would go easy on girls especially when their his girlfriend"

"Do you think the Argents are going to take it easy on you if they find out you turned" Derek said holding out his hand for me

"No" I said grabbing his hand but instead of letting him pull me up I pulled him down laughing when I rolled on top of him

"Skye I'm teaching you how to survive"

"I know Derek but it's hard for me, I never asked for this" he sat up wrapping his arms around my waist

"But it's what happened and you need to learn control the full moon is coming and without an anchor it's going to be rough" I nodded then stood up and held my hand out for him but he kicked himself up "Alright come on that's enough of a break, attack me" I started punching him but he would block every move I made "Don't use up all your energy you want quick fast jabs" I felt anger take hold of me and I kicked my legs out but he jumped over them and pulled me into a head lock when my back was turned "What was your mistake"

"I let…let my anger takeover"

"Yes, you need to teach yourself balance otherwise the wolf will take over" he let me go and I rubbed my wrists "Again"

"No, I'm done" I picked up my shirt and water bottle

"Come on Skye"

"Derek I'm tired okay and I only turned two days ago I don't have the stamina you have besides it's already night we've been training for four hours" he sighed picking up his shirt pulling it on and I was sorry to see him cover up "I'll see you later" I went to walk away but he pulled me back

"Aren't you forgetting something" he smiled tapping his mouth playfully making me laugh and kiss him

"Better" I asked

"Much better" he took my hand and we walked to his car when suddenly a scream echoed through the forest and I recognised that scream

"Lydia" Derek looked up at me "Der-bear I have to go" I smiled when he frowned at the nickname

"Skye I told you never to call me that" I laughed and smirked at him because the nickname has stuck and I knew he secretly loved it

"Okay sour wolf" he glared at me but ended up shaking his head at me cracking a smile "Drop me home please" I battered my eye lashes at him and watched him cave, he shook his head then we walked to his car hand in hand making me smile, he dropped me off home

"Remember your first full moon is in two days and you'll need to stay with me that night so you need to think of a reason why you won't be home that night for your mom"

"I know, I will" I quickly pecked his lips before running inside and changed then called Stiles but just as I was about to Scott was calling me so I picked up on the first ring

"Hey Scott"

 _"_ _Hey Lydia's missing"_

"I heard her scream, where are you?" I asked nearly tripping down the stairs because I was trying to pull on my boot at the same time

 _"_ _Waiting for Stiles at the hospital, he's stealing Lydia's hospital gown so I can track her"_

"Alright I'll be there in five" I hung up and quickly ran to the hospital using every ounce of my werewolf speed, I made it just as Stiles was pulling out and ran out in front of the Jeep causing him to slam on the breaks and forcing Scott and Allison to hold on

"SKYE WHAT THE HELL!" Stiles yelled as I laughed and walked over to Scott's side and looked at Allison

"Hurry up get in" Scott said opening the door and letting me jump into the back with Allison and they quickly filled me in

"If she's turning would they actually kill her?" Stiles asked Allison

"I don't know" Allison said "They won't tell me anything all they say is we'll talk after Kate's funeral when the others get here"

"What others?" I asked worried

"They won't tell me that either" she replied

"Okay, you're family's got some serious communication issues to work on, Scott are we going the right way" Stiles yelled to Scott, who had his head out the window sniffing like a dog, I would have helped but I didn't have any control over my abilities or my shift

"Take the next right" Scott yelled and Stiles did as he was told

"She came here?" Stiles asked, as the four of us walked up to the burnt shell of Derek's old house, I didn't like this place anymore it held to many bad memories and I felt a cold shiver go up my spine as I reached for my shoulder where Peter had bitten me

"This is where the scent leads" Scott said

"Alright but has Lydia ever been here?"

"Not with me" Allison said

"Me either" I seconded "Maybe she was using instinct...to look for Derek"

"You mean looking for an Alpha" Scott said

"Wolves need a pack, right?" Allison asked

"Not all of them" I noticed Scott look over at me which made me nervous because I hadn't told him I was Derek's Beta

"But would she have been drawn to an Alpha is it an instinct to be part of a pack?"

"Yeah, we're…we're stronger in packs" I looked at him confused because I knew the draw to an Alpha I had it I'm drawn to Derek now and not just on a personal level

"Like strength in numbers" Allison continued to ask

"No" Scott said "Like we're literally stronger, faster, better in every way"

"That the same for an Alpha?" Allison asked, I looked up waiting for a reply

"It'll make Derek stronger too" I gulped nervously because I'm making him stronger by being in his pack, I really hoped Scott didn't hate me when he found out I was in Derek's pack

"Whoa hey look at this" Stiles said he was kneeling on the ground, holding up a wire Allison and I walked over to him "You see this I think it's a trip wire" he held it up higher and I heard something click

"Stiles?" we heard Scott say behind us

"Yeah buddy" Stiles, Allison and I turned to see Scott, hanging upside down in the air by his leg, inches from the ground "Oh"

"Next time you see a trip wire don't trip it"

"Yeah noted" we walked over to help get him down

"Wait, wait, wait, wait someone's coming, hide, GO!" we ran down the hill, hiding behind some trees, I saw Mr Argent walked up to Scott with two others behind him so I tried to listen into their conversation

 _"_ _How are you doing"_ Mr Argent asked Scott kneeling down in front of him

 _"_ _Good, you know just hanging out"_ I rolled my eyes at his ridiculous attempt at a joke _"Is this one of yours its good, nice design, very constricting"_

 _"_ _What are you doing out here Scott"_

 _"_ _Looking for my friend"_ Scott replied

 _"_ _Ah, that's right, Lydia's in your group now isn't she, part of your clique is that the word you use or is there another way to put it, part of your pack"_ I gulped nervously

 _"_ _Actually clique sounds about right to me"_

 _"_ _I hope so, cause I know she's a friend of Allison's and one special circumstance such as yourself, one I can handle, not two"_ huh how about three but obviously I wouldn't tell him that because I was a part of Derek's pack and no doubt he would kill me that's why Derek didn't want the Argent's to know I had been changed, Allison was the only reason Scott was still alive _"Scott do you know what hemicorporectomy is"_

 _"_ _I have a feeling I don't want to"_ Scott replied and I clenched my jaw because I knew exactly what it was and took it as a threat to my twin brother

 _"_ _It's a Medical term for amputating someone at the waist, cutting them in half, it takes a tremendous amount of strength to cut through tissue and bone like that"_ Argent made a slicing motion across Scott's waist and I had to keep in control from running over and attacking him because my new werewolf side did not like this conversation _"Let's hope a demonstration never becomes necessary"_ Argent stood and left with his two guys following him and when we were sure they were gone Stiles, Allison and I walked back over to Scott

"Are you okay" Allison asked, as we walked up to him

"It's just another life-threatening conversation with your dad" I spotted a pulley rope system hanging from a tree

"Help me with this" we went over but there was a thud behind us and the rope went slack, Scott had cut himself free

"Thanks but I think I got it" we scoffed at him

"Yeah" Stiles said

"Coming" Scott asked walking towards Derek's old house so we followed after him but we didn't find Lydia though so we ended up giving up and going home I walked into my bedroom and took off my jacket and threw it at my bed

"Ow!" someone groaned so I flipped on my lights to see Derek laying on my bed like he owned the place, my jacket was covering his face

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked him quietly then quickly lit a candle and turned on some soft music, Scott didn't know I had been seeing Derek and I was intent to keep it that way until I was ready to tell him

"I have to have an excuse to see my mate" he replied sitting up, I smiled at the word mate because it warmed my heart every time he called me that

"No you don't" I walked over and wrapped my arms around his shoulders but I noticed the dirt on his shirt

"What have you been doing?" I asked brushing it off

"I was out in the woods" I quirked an eyebrow at him because he knew how dangerous that was, the Argent's wanted him dead for Kate and he had told me to stay out of the woods so why did he go back on his own words

"Why?"

"I was helping someone out"

"That was vague and cryptic, Derek you know you can trust me right" he nodded

"You know I trust you Skyez"

"Then just tell me what you were doing" I wasn't trying to be one of those nosy girlfriends but the fact that he was trying to avoid answering made me that much more curious, he sighed and I instantly felt guilty for pressuring him "Sorry…you don't have to answer" I looked down but he was quick to cup my cheeks and lift my gaze to meet his eyes again

"What have I told you about submitting to me Skye" I let a smile grace my lips as I remembered the first time we trained together

 _Derek and I were training but I started losing my grip on my humanity and felt myself changing fast, my eyes started glowing gold and I charged at him but he was quick to grab me and flip me over onto my back and he growled at me in an almost silent snarl, I shrank back and scrambled away from him_

 _"_ _What happened?" I asked him_

 _"_ _You lost control" I looked up and saw his Alpha red eyes which made me look down in submission, he was quick to kneel in front of me and lifted my eyes to meet his "Skye hey, I don't want you to submit to me, you might be my Beta but your also my Mate and that also makes you the Alpha Female so no submitting we're equals" I nodded and smiled_

"Not to submit to you because were equals" I finally replied

"Exactly" he replied then looked down "I was helping Isaac Lahey"

"You mean Isaac Lahey from school"

"You know him" he asked

"Yeah, he's on the lacrosse team with Scott and he's in my French class too" I remembered Isaac from around school "What did you help him with?" I asked him

"I just offered him out of a bad situation"

"What do you mean?"

"I offered him the Bite"

"The Bite?" I asked backing away from him "Why would you offer him the Bite?"

"Because it can help him and besides I need a pack"

"A pack, I thought that's what I was for?"

"Now that I'm the Alpha, I need to be stronger and I'm stronger-"

"With a pack" I finished for him, I remembered what Scott said earlier

"Yes Betas will make us stronger"

"Us?"

"You are my Alpha female, my mate, more in the pack will help me protect you I don't want anything happening to you ever again" he brushed some hair behind my ear making me smile again and lean into his touch

"Nothing is going to happen to me as long as were together" I climbed into his lap and kissed him "Can I ask why Isaac?"

"Teenagers have a better chance of surviving the bite and his dad abuses him so it would benefit him more" my eyes widened

"Oh my God, you're kidding?"

"No he told me everything"

"Wow, I had no idea about Isaac" I had noticed a few bruises in the brief times I have seen him but I didn't think anything of it, I now wish I had

"He hid it well"

"It's a shame he's a sweet guy" I replied then looked him in the eyes "Just promise me you won't force someone into this and make sure they completely understand the consequences and tell me who you're turning" he nodded

"I promise" he agreed then kissed me "How's Scott reacting to you being with me?" he asked when we separated for air, I looked down nervous and shamefully

"Truthfully, I haven't told Scott or Stiles that were together"

"Why?"

"I swear I'm not ashamed it's just…I don't know if Scott can keep this from Allison, I know she wouldn't spill the secret on purpose but I don't want her to even have that knowledge you know just in case, she doesn't even know I turned"

"The Argent's might already know you're my mate…" I sighed because we know Kate knew but we weren't sure if she had the chance to tell the others yet

"But if they don't know we're together they might think I rejected you or something, anyway what are they going to do they still think I'm human" I said and he looked at me confused then sighed "Which is why I think we should lay low for a little bit"

"You mean not see each other" I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck

"Not like that, I just mean we meet in secret" he stared into my eyes for a little bit before sighing loudly

"So when I get my Beta's" I shook my head

"They can't know, it's not fair that they know when my own twin brother and best friend doesn't" I replied

"Not my ideal relationship" he muttered

"But as long as were together" I added making him look at me "We'll make it work because I believe as long as were together we can do anything" he smiled and nodded

"Okay" he agreed, I placed a gentle kiss on his lips before moving off him and quickly changed into some sleep shorts and a tank top before climbing into bed with him, since the Peter fiasco we haven't spent a night apart, we watched a movie and I must have fell asleep against his chest but when I woke up he would always be gone with nothing but a text reminding me that he was here and it was exactly the same the next morning

"She ate the liver" Scott asked Stiles as we were walking into school, he told us that there was a grave robbery last night and a liver was missing, so far Lydia was our main suspect

"No I didn't say she ate it, I just said it was missing" Stiles replied defending Lydia "And if she did so what, it's the most nutritious part of the body"

"I never ate anyone's liver" Scott said making me laugh

"Ditto brother" I added "In fact the thought of eating someone's liver is nauseating"

"You've been a werewolf for two days Skye, how would you know and when it comes to werewolves you're a model of self-control buddy" Stiles said hitting Scott on the shoulder playfully

"I got bit the same night Lydia did and I'm not feeling the same effects she's feeling, I actually am a werewolf now and I don't really want to go running around naked eating dead people's livers" I reasoned glaring at Stiles

"She's got a point" Scott said nodding "I'd be more concerned about a freshly turned werewolf then someone who's possibly not turning, how are you feeling by the way I know it can get pretty stressful" I shrugged

"I don't know, I'm still kind of numb at the moment"

"Do you want any help?" Scott asked

"With what?" I asked him tilting my head confused

"Like skills or stuff" Scott replied

"I was actually thinking of asking Derek to help me" I said looking anywhere but at him because I didn't want to give away that Derek had already been teaching me

"What" Stiles asked glaring at me "You can't be serious Skye, he destroyed any chance of Scott or you being human again and is the reason Peter bit you I might add"

"He has the most the most experience with this stuff and it's not that I don't trust you Scott it's just that…I know I can learn from him and I know he'll be willing to teach me" I had a feeling that Derek would be able to control me more than Scott could, I also didn't want to hurt him not that I wanted to hurt Derek either but Derek was more suited to teach me since Scott is still learning himself

"Why are you still on the Derek train?" Stiles groaned

"Are you two like together?" Scott asked me wide-eyed, I scoffed

"I'm sixteen years old, I'm a child remember?"

"But you're still going to him for help?" Stiles asked making me sigh

"Just because he's a pain in the ass doesn't mean he can't help me, I still trust him alright?" the two boys rolled their eyes

"Make us a deal okay?" Scott asked me as I raised an eyebrow and looked at him

"Alright" I agreed half heartedly

"If you two end up together just tell us okay?" I felt my stomach twist as guilt flooded my body, I scoffed and quickly made noises with my heels in an attempt to keep Scott from hearing my uneven heartbeat

"I highly doubt we'll end up together, he is five years older than me" I quickly avoided eye contact because I was never a good liar especially to Scott and Stiles

"That didn't stop you from making out with him, why the sudden change in heart?" Stiles asked

"It just wouldn't have worked" I shrugged

"Okay back to the Lydia topic" Stiles said and I was glad to be off the Derek topic because it was hard to lie to them "Actually, wait hold on" he quickly stopped Scott from walking into the school "You're the test case for this, so we should be going over what happened with you"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like what was going through your mind when you were turning, you know what were you drawn to?"

"Allison" Scott admitted and I smiled as it was the same for me I'm completely drawn to Derek

"Nothing else?" Stiles asked him clearly annoyed

"Nothing else mattered but that's good though, right cause the night that Lydia was bit she was with you"

"Yeah but she was looking for Jackson" just as Stiles said that, we saw Jackson's silver Porsche pull up and he got out, I suddenly got this chill that ran up my spine and to my neck, where it began to burn a little something was different about Jackson, I just didn't know what

Stiles and Scott told me everything Jackson had said at their morning practise as Mr Harris passed a pop quiz out in chemistry class, Harris passed our table so I turned back to the front and handed the extra one to my lab partner I think his name was Matt we had only talked a few times and stuck to our own resources usually

"Okay" I whispered to Scott quietly, he was sitting behind me but I didn't turn "It is causing me serve mental anguish to say this but he's right"

 _"_ _I know"_ Scott whispered back

"What if the next body part she steals from is someone alive?" I looked at Matt nervously hoping he couldn't hear any of this but I was whispering so low that I hope only a werewolf would hear

"This is a pop quiz, Mr Stilinski" Mr Harris told Stiles who was sitting next to Scott and automatically assumed it was him talking not us "If I hear your voice again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career"

"Can you do that?" Stiles asked, giving Scott and I a look that said, I hate you for this

"There it is again your voice, triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly, violently I'll see you at 3:00 for detention, you to, Mr and Ms McCall?"

"No sir" Scott and I said simultaneously and I smirked as Scott and I always had a habit of talking at the same time it was a twin thing I guess, just like I used to be able to tell when Scott was having a severe asthmatic attack when we were kids I could just feel it

I quickly went back to my quiz and worked until Jackson ran passed me with a bloody nose, I looked back at his table and noticed a few drops of what looked like black blood on the floor next to his seat it was the same colour of blood Derek threw up when his body was trying to heal itself when Kate shot him I quickly finished the quiz and turned it into Harris then watched as he graded it and smirked as he wrote 100% on the top of the paper when a familiar scent caught my attention and I looked towards the door

"Mr Harris may I use the restroom?"

"Hurry back" he sighed giving me a pass

I scurried out the door ignoring the confused look from Scott and walked towards the restrooms just as I saw Derek walking out of the boy's bathroom I sighed and cleared my throat, he snapped his head towards me and opened his mouth to speak but I shook my head and put a finger to my mouth signalling him to stay quiet then pointed towards my ear and nodded towards the girl's bathroom, he walked into the bathroom I locked the door and turned on the faucet

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check up on you" I listened to his heart rise and knew that was a signal of a lie so I furrowed my eyebrows

"Liar" I replied and he smiled

"You're learning quickly" I rolled my eyes because I knew we was deflecting from the question

"Who were you talking to in the bathroom, was it Isaac?" Derek nodded

"I wanted to see if he had made up his mind yet" I glared at him

"It's sounds more like you were pressuring him, Derek you promised me…"

"I promised I wouldn't pressure anyone into this and I'm not" he replied cutting me off

"Der, your intimidating and by showing up everywhere he is, he'll feel like he has no choice when he actually does" he held up his hands

"I'll back off okay" I nodded

"Alright" he moved forward to kiss me but growled when I stepped back "Don't growl at me, I can't have your scent on me otherwise Scott will get suspicious"

"This is going to be harder than I thought" he replied making me smile

"I think you can refrain from kissing me for a little bit, now get out of here I have to go to the bathroom and get back to class" I nodded towards the door, Derek nodded and walked towards the door, he unlocked it and glanced at me one last time before leaving

After school I went home and straight upstairs to catch up on the last few day's worth of homework because I had been falling behind given that I had been out late training with Derek and just ignoring it, I was soon getting bored so I walked into my bathroom and washed my face but when I looked back into the mirror I saw Derek making me squeal and jump

"Oh my God, you're going to give me a heart attack one day" he laughed and moved closer

"You should have sensed me before I even set foot in your bedroom, losing your touch already" he asked pinning me to the counter

"No you caught me at a bad time" I replied as he grabbed my waist and lifted me onto the counter

"Why is it a bad time?" he asked me

"I have a mountain of homework to complete and really I can't be bothered with it and it's vexing me" he smirked and flashed his Alpha eyes making my breathe leave me because I loved seeing his eyes they always stirred something deep inside me

"I know something that can help with that" I gulped nervously as his hands travelled up my thighs and underneath my t-shirt, although Derek and I have never been closer we still haven't passed that big boundary yet and in truth I didn't know if I was ready to take that step with him, during weak moments I wanted nothing more than to rip his clothes off but times like this I was…scared to be intimate since it was my first time, his lips met my neck right above my pulse point making me sigh and close my eyes, he took this opportunity to kiss my lips and deepen the kiss our tongues battled for dominance as Derek wrapped his arms around my waist

I broke the kiss for much needed air as he worked on my neck again and ran my fingers through his black hair and pulled his head up to meet my lips once again then pushed the leather jacket off his shoulders and smiled as it hit the ground giving in to my urges, Derek moved his hands towards my shoulders and slid off my open sweater leaving me in a tank top

 _"_ _SKYE!"_ I heard Scott yell from downstairs my eyes widened as I quickly held a finger to Derek's lips and turned on the faucet then sprayed air freshener to hide his scent, I had no idea he was home yet

"Yeah?" I asked sliding off the sink and standing at the door, I felt weak at the knees when Derek slowly kissed down my neck before kissing the back of my right shoulder, I jumped when I felt him nip at the skin and looked at him he simply smirked and continued his work as Scott yelled

 _"_ _I need your help come with me?"_

"Where?" I asked fighting the moan in my throat

 _"_ _I'll tell you on the way there, come on"_

"Alright give me a minute I'll meet you outside!" I yelled back, Derek smirked and walked out of my bathroom towards my room luckily I had an in-suite bathroom, I looked at the back of my shoulder in the mirror and noticed the mark he left on me, I threw his leather jacket at him and whispered loud enough for only him to hear "I can't believe you left a mark on me"

"Well, now everyone knows you're mine" I rolled my eyes at his possessiveness

"Now I can't wear tank tops till it goes away, thanks for that"

"It'll go away quickly, I'll just have to move the mark towards the inside of your shoulder blade"

"Why do you feel the need to leave a mark anyway?" he winked and tossed me, my own leather jacket

"It's a territorial thing, just go with it"

"Whatever" I quickly pulled on a pair of flat boots and sprayed my strong perfume on myself to mask Derek's scent "Don't let Scott see you on the way out and hey quick question you wouldn't happen to know anything about Jackson bleeding black blood today would you"

"No why would I" I listened to his heart and it didn't uptick or miss a beat so I smiled

"Okay no worries" I kissed his cheek making sure to make minimal contact then walked out

Scott had dragged me with him to Kate's Funeral so we made our way into the cemetery and quickly slid behind a tombstone watching the Argent's make their way to the dugout grave then as an older man walk up grabbed Matt's camera

"Who the hell is that?" I asked him quietly but Scott shook his head as the old man's voice filled our ears

 _"_ _This looks expensive"_

 _"_ _Yeah 900 bucks"_ Matt told him fidgeting as the man continued to move the camera around

 _"_ _How expensive is this?"_ the old man asked snapping the battery in half

"I didn't think you could do that" I whispered "This is bad"

"Very, very bad" Scott agreed, the old man walked up to Mr Argent and hugged him

 _"_ _Christopher"_

 _"_ _Gerard"_ Chris replied in acknowledgement, Gerard walked over towards Mrs Argent and kissed both of her cheeks as she said

 _"_ _I'm so sorry"_ the old man turned his attention to Allison as we heard someone running up to us and sliding on the ground behind us, we turned our heads and looked at Stiles he greeted us but we had already turned back to the scene in front of us

 _"_ _Do you remember me?"_ Gerard asked, Allison smiled slightly and nodded her head

"Who the hell is that?" Stiles asked, Scott and I shook our heads just as Gerard turned his head and looked where we were hiding, we all quickly ducked behind the angel statue out of the view of the Argent's

"He's definitely an Argent" Scott told him

 _"_ _Considering I haven't seen you since you were three"_ Gerard's voice filled our ears again _"I don't suppose I'd assume you'd call me grandpa?"_ Allison smiled and looked down _"So if it's comfortable call me Gerard for the time being but I prefer grandpa"_ Allison looked over and saw us sitting there, I gently smiled as Scott waved then turned towards Stiles and we both rolled our eyes

"Hey you know, maybe they're just here for the funeral" Stiles suggested causing Scott to look at him "I mean what if they're the non-hunting side of the family there can be non-hunting Argent's, that's possible right?" I shook my head

"I don't think that's what they are Stiles" I replied and Scott nodded

"I know what they are, they're reinforcements" we turned our attention back towards the funeral but a few seconds later, I felt Scott and Stiles being lifted away from me, I gasped as I turned and faced Sheriff Stilinski

"Ah…the three of you" he groaned angrily "Unbelievable" he started to drag the two boys away and motioned for me to follow "Pick up my tie" he told Stiles when he noticed it fell to the ground

"Got it" Stiles said picking it up "Sorry, I know I'm supposed to ask" I hung my head but looked up when I sensed eyes on my back as we walked behind the Sheriff, I turned around and my eyes met the cold dark brown ones of Gerard, he tilted his head with a puzzled look on his face Chris noticed Gerard staring and looked over at me to

"Skyler" the sheriff called out causing me to jump and look over at Stiles' dad "Now!" I nodded and caught up with them hearing the conversation between the two men sitting down

 _"_ _Who was that?"_ Gerard asked

 _"_ _Skyler McCall, one of Allison's friends, she also happens to be Derek Hale's mate"_ I sighed because Derek and I hadn't told anybody else about that so Kate must have told him and now Gerard knew which I knew wasn't a good thing

 _"_ _Ah I see, does she know?"_ Gerard asked him

 _"_ _No"_

 _"_ _But he does and that's all that matters"_

 _"_ _She's human" Argent said_

 _"…_ _For now"_ I took several deep breaths to calm my racing heart and continued to walk behind the Sheriff

We sat in the back of the Sheriff's police cruiser and I sighed as Scott started playing with the roof in the car on my left, I was in the middle playing solitaire on my phone and Stiles who was on my right was looking out the widow bored out of his mind we looked up when the radio buzzed

 _"_ _4-1-5 ADAM"_ an officer said

"I didn't copy that" Sheriff Stilinski said "Did you say 4-1-5 ADAM?"

"Disturbance in a car" Stiles whispered to us

 _"_ _Copy that"_ the officer on the radio said _"They were taking a heart attack victim DOA but on the way to the hospital something hit them"_

"Something hit the ambulance?" the Sheriff asked

 _"_ _Copy that, I'm standing in front of it right now something got into the back there's blood everywhere and I mean everywhere"_

"Alright unit 4 what's your 20?"

 _"_ _Route 5 and post, I swear I've never seen anything like this"_ Scott and I looked at each other than nodded our heads, I nudged Stiles and we scrambled out of the car and ran towards the woods, it was dark by the time we reached the scene of the accident, we laid on our stomachs on a small hill and looked at the bloody ambulance

"What the hell is Lydia doing?" Stiles asked, I shook my head but didn't respond, Scott let out a breath

"I don't know"

"What kept you from doing that, was it Allison?" Stiles asked looking at Scott

"I hope so" Scott replied

"Do you need to get closer" Stiles asked us as Scott and I both sniffed the air quickly catching the scent of the werewolf

"No I got it" Scott told him

"Me too" I nodded my head then started to pull away but Stiles grabbed Scott's jacket

"I just…I just need you to find her all right, please just…just find her" Scott nodded his head

"We will" we ran off in the direction the scent was leading us but before we got too far I stopped Scott

"Scott, I can't transform" I told him

"What, why not?"

"I don't know if I'll be able to control it yet and I don't want to risk anything I have a feeling the Argents will be out here tonight and they think I'm still human, if I transform I don't know if I'll be able to pull back" without Derek I wanted to add but couldn't, Scott nodded

"If it comes down to it, I'll do the fighting, just try and keep up" I nodded and we ran deeper into the woods, we stopped at a tree to make sure we were on the right track when something moved out of the corner of my eye I gently nudged Scott and nodded towards the moving mass he transformed and ran after it dropping to all fours and was faster than I could keep up I stopped running when I heard a twig snap behind me and Derek's scent filled my nose as I turned around and nearly ran into his chest, I backed up a few feet and looked at him

"What are you doing out here?" Derek asked me

"Trying to find Lydia, she attacked an ambulance not far from here" I replied and quickly followed him in the direction Scott had disappeared in

"That's not Lydia, it's an Omega"

"What's that?" I asked not familiar with the term

"A lone werewolf, probably looking for a pack" he replied as we walked towards Scott's scent, I let out a quiet gasp as I noticed a strange werewolf hanging from his wrists as Scott was at his feet, Derek pulled me over to Scott then threw him several feet away, the lone werewolf stopped and looked me straight in the eye and I felt my eyes flash bright gold and in that instant I felt utterly alone and unwanted but before I could speak I was hauled away from the struggling werewolf towards Scott and the feeling was gone, Derek pulled us behind a tree holding us both

"What are you doing?" Scott asked struggling against Derek's hold "I can help him"

"They're already here" Derek told him

"I can help him"

"Quiet!" Derek whispered and tugged me closer towards Scott keeping a hold on the back of my jacket, I grabbed a fistful of Scott's shirt and a part of Derek's jacket when the hunters came into view

The werewolf hanging by his wrists snarled every time Argent took a step close to him then finally the hunter electrocuted the werewolf forcing him to shift back into a human, I let out a small sound of discomfort as the man started screaming in pain and felt Derek tighten his grip on my jacket when he heard my discomfort

 _"_ _Who are you?"_ Chris Argent asked when the werewolf didn't answer he continued _"What are you doing here?"_

 _"_ _Nothing"_ the man said _"Nothing I swear"_

 _"_ _You're not from here are you"_ Chris asked him but again got no response _"ARE YOU?"_ he yelled

 _"_ _No"_ the stranger said _"No I came…I came looking for the Alpha, I heard he was here that's all, look I didn't do anything I didn't hurt anyone, no one living he wasn't alive in the ambulance he wasn't I swear"_

 _"_ _Gentlemen!"_ Gerard called out to the other hunters _"Take a look at a rare sight"_ he turned towards Chris _"You wanna tell them what we've caught?"_

 _"_ _An Omega!"_ Chris answered him

 _"_ _The lone wolf, possibly kicked out of his own pack or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down, maybe even murdered and possibly alone by his own choice, certainly not a wise choice"_ we watched as Gerard walked towards a rock behind him and slowly pulled out a sword then walked back towards the dangling werewolf _"Because as I am about to demonstrate"_ the old man continued _"An Omega rarely survives…on his own"_ Gerard swung the sword and sliced through the werewolf severing his lower half, I gasped and shut my eyes when I felt several emotions run through me all at once: fear, panic, sadness, loneliness and most of all pain

Derek gently pulled me away from Scott and pushed me towards the ground slightly behind them keeping a hand on my shoulder as I felt my eyes shift to the bright gold, I tried to calm myself down but I couldn't

"Look, look, look at them" Derek said forcing Scott to look, I looked up to "You see what they do, this is why you two need me why we need each other, the only way to fight them is together" I knew he included me in that to keep up the charade that we weren't together and that I wasn't in his pack

"What are they doing?" I asked trying to keep myself in control

"Declaring war" he answered pushing Scott away from the scene then gently picked me up and walked through the woods, I laid my head on his chest and breathed in hoping his scent would calm me down

"What happened to you Skye" Scott asked when we were far enough away, I shook my head and looked up as Derek put me down on my feet

"I don't know"

Derek dropped Scott and I off home and I watched him sped away but wasn't surprised when I walked up into my bedroom to see him sitting on my leather lounge chair, I quickly lit a vanilla candle in my room hoping it was enough to mask his scent from Scott

"Are you ok?" he asked, I shook my head and walked towards him

"I don't know" I sighed sitting on my bed

"What happened" I shrugged

"I don't know, I can't explain it" he grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers

"Try" he encouraged

"The hunters don't know that I know I'm your mate, they think only you know"

"What was said?" he asked

"Gerard asked who I was…"

"Why were you even near him?" he asked cutting me off

"Scott dragged me to the Kate's funeral to support Allison, I'm all about supporting a friend but I would have preferred to do it from a distance, like a card or something anyway Chris explained who I am and _what_ I am to you and Gerard asked if I knew the answer was no and Gerard said that you knew and that's all that matters then Chris reminded him I'm human and Gerard said for now"

"They're waiting for me to turn you" he sighed

"Which means they're going to be watching me even closer than usual…perfect just what I need when I'm learning how to control this" I collapsed back and closed my eyes sighing loudly

"Is that all that's bothering you?" I shook my head and felt him lie down next to me but could still feel he was looking at me, I opened my eyes to see him lying next to me on his elbow staring into my eyes so I turned and copied his stance

"Something happened with that werewolf when I looked into his eyes, a sudden feeling of being alone and unwanted came over me but when you pulled me away it was gone then when he was cut in half I was bombarded with emotions…emotions that weren't mine"

"And you started to turn" Derek nodded

"That's not the point I don't understand what happened!" Derek shook his head and gently pulled me towards him

"I don't know what happened either, I'll look things up and figure this out ok?" I sighed and nodded then snuggled myself into his chest and breathed in his calming scent that had a way of making me relax and forget my troubles even if it was just for a minute

"Will you say with me" I didn't really care if Scott found out anymore, I needed Derek right now

"Yeah, let me run back to my place and grab clothes for tomorrow"

"Or we could just go there, I need peace and quiet" he seemed hesitant "Please" I begged he sighed

"What about your mom"

"I'll be back before she notices, she's on late shift and won't get back till early morning" he nodded and we quickly jumped out the window, I smiled and threw my hands up when I landed quietly making him chuckle softly "What I've always wanted to do that"

He led me to his car which was parked down the street near the woods, he opened the door for me making me roll my eyes since he always did that then he drove to an abandoned part of town and parked at some sort of warehouse then lead me through a big steel door, I walked down a pair of old wooden stairs behind Derek and looked around and realised it was some old train warehouse of some sort

"This is place is creepy" I sighed as my eyes scanned the old subway station and realised he was staying here "Please tell me you're not actually staying here?" Derek nodded his head

"Yeah I am" I looked over at him "It's secluded and abandoned…"

"Hmm…would've never guessed that" I responded sarcastically

"You know you're sassier as a werewolf" he scoffed

"Yeah well, now I've got the bite to back up the bark so I figured what the hell?" he laughed

"Clever pun" I smirked

"I try" I walked around and ran my finger along one of the boxes my nose crinkled up in disgust as I saw the layer of dust I pulled up from the box "I think my house warming gift to you will be a duster…make that four dusters"

"It's not a four star hotel but it's something, I need it for training purposes"

"Whose training?"

"Well for starters yours…"

"Derek, I'm not training in this place…can we find somewhere else?"

"Like where?" he asked quirking an eyebrow at me

"I don't know…the preserve seemed to do pretty well these last couple of days"

"It's going to be too risky Skye, the Argents are going to be all over the preserve on high alert and I don't want them finding out about you" I nodded but remained silent and just as I was about to say something Derek turned and I saw a boy walking out of the train car "Skyler, this is Isaac" Derek said

I waved nervously because I had no idea what Derek had told him and how much he knew also I had told him that we weren't going to tell the other Beta's about us but I didn't know how we could explain us showing up here together or talking about my training so he would know I was a werewolf

"Hi" Isaac said nervously

"Hi" I replied holding my hand out "Skyler McCall but call me Skye" I saw Derek glare as Isaac took my hand and shook it, I rolled my eyes

"Are you two?" Isaac asked pointing at us, I looked up at Derek nervously because I didn't want anyone to know especially if Scott and Stiles don't know but he just looked at Isaac with his signature scowl

"Yes so hands off" Derek growled making me roll my eyes and slap his chest

"Derek be nice" I scold

"Whatever" he shrugs but when I stared at him, he sighs "Fine" I smiled and pecked his lips giving in

"By the way no one else is to know about Derek and I" I said looking at Isaac, he nodded trying to avoid Derek's gaze "Especially my brother Scott and Stiles" he nodded making me smile, it was then I realised that Isaac had been bit as that was the only reason I could think up on why he was here, I looked up at Derek and he nodded seeming to confirm my thoughts so I smiled at Isaac and somehow I could feel that he was pack

 **A/N: Some of you have asked if Skye has had past relationships and the answer is no which I have clarified more in this chapter, Derek is her first real realationship adn her first love, as for Skyrek babies it wont be anytime soon since Skye is only sixteen but I might do an after Story of sorts or add an epilogue to the end of my last story in this series**


	2. Shape-Shifted

I laid with my head on Derek's lap as I looked around the old train car, Isaac had left us alone and it was nice, especially just being with Derek utterly and completely alone without worrying about anyone interrupting us even if it was the most cleanest of places

"You know this isn't exactly the most appropriate place to live" I said smiling up at him as his fingers brushed through my hair

"It's all I could come up with, the Argent's took over my house"

"You don't need to stay here, I'm all about sleepovers" I replied sitting up

"Oh yeah and what would we do on these sleepovers" I smiled and straddled his waist

"Well you could watch a movie while I do homework…"

"Sounds entertaining" Derek said cutting me off

"You didn't let me finish, after I finished my homework I could join you for a movie or we could do a little of this" my hands travelled up his chest around his neck and I played his hair at the nape of his neck then leaned in and kissed him

"Or" Derek said stopping briefly "We could do a lot of this right now" he kissed me deeply, I nodded pulling away breathing heavily

"We can definitely do a lot of this" Derek stood up with me in his arms causing me to giggle and usually I never giggled but around him I couldn't help it

"How about we do a little more, now?"

"I'm ok with that" I smirked looking up at him and he kissed me

"Derek!" a voice yelled breaking us apart quickly, I wanted to scream because this was seriously getting ridiculous "Derek!" It was Isaac, Derek stood in the shadows and I saw him glowing his red eyes, I rolled my eyes quickly

"What's wrong?" Derek asked

"My dad, I think he's dead"

"What did you do?" I asked him as Derek stopped and stepped forward

"That's the thing, it wasn't me"

I went home and let Derek handle this and got in a few hours of sleep, then woke up to the annoying alarm and sunlight blinding in through the window, I rolled onto my stomach attempting to go back to sleep but couldn't because I felt a familiar hand rub soothing circles on my back and his scent filled my senses making me immediately relax at his touch

"Hey" I said rolling back over and smiled up at Derek

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright" I whispered back

"Just alright?" he asked, I sat up nearly closing the distance between us

"Well I'm better now that you're here"

"Skye this is the full moon talking"

"Is it?" I whispered lowly to him "I mean come on Derek we both love each other" I sat in his lap straddling him and slowly kissed his neck up to his ear "I think it's time we both give in and were always getting interrupted lately"

Derek wasted no time in closing the small distance between us and pulled me closer then he broke from my lips and began kissing down my neck, I moaned as he kissed the sensitive part on my neck, I felt my heartbeat increase in tempo and my breathing was becoming shorter, Derek flinched back when I bit his neck

"Skye" Derek pulled back but my head snapped up and I was aware I was halfway transformed as I felt my claws were extended and my eyes were glowing bright gold "You need to calm down" Derek told me sternly

I tilted my head and narrowed my eyes then lunged at him knocking the two of us off my bed and had him pinned to the ground at first but Derek quickly flipped me over and held my hands to the ground, I struggled for a little bit before Derek let out a soft almost silent roar allowing and his eyes to glowed red just for a second

I whimpered and tried to pull myself away from him but since I was pinned to the ground I couldn't move, I closed my eyes as tears were running down my face Derek finally let me go and I quickly backed into a wall holding my head in my hands

"Skye?" Derek asked softly, I shook my head and scooted further into the wall as he stood up walked over to me, he gently rubbed my arms to calm me down, I slowly looked up at him and saw him smiled gently at me and wiped the tears away "Why don't you go take a shower it'll calm you down, okay?" I nodded and grabbed some clothes before going into my bathroom taking a shower

When I got out I dried and curled my hair into lose bouncy curls, I looked at the dress I had set aside for today before tossing it to my bed, today wasn't a day for a flowy dress, I felt it was a day for something sassier more attention getting

Derek gave me a questioning look as I walked back into my closet and grabbed something else then went back into the bathroom closing the door after doing my make-up I got dressed into black skirt, blue flannelette button up shirt and pulled on my leather jacket before walking of the bathroom and pulled on some knee high boots smirking when I saw that Derek do a double take at me

"What?" I asked him

"You…uh…you…" he stuttered

"Have I left _the_ Derek Hale speechless and stuttering like a hormonal teenager?" I stepped closer and whispered in his ear "I guess this outfit was the right choice" I pulled away but he caught my arm

"What are you doing" he asked me

"Going to school" I smirked

"Not dressed like this" he replied looking me up and down, I smirked

"What's wrong with this?"

"Nothing's wrong with it you're beautiful but Skye…people still think you're human, we need to keep it that way especially the Argent's, you know this" I sighed grabbing my phone and bag

"Whatever, I'll talk to you later" Derek grabbed my wrist before I could walk out the door

"I'm serious, don't draw attention to yourself today" I smiled and placed a light kiss on his lips

"I won't draw attention to myself" he growled when he must have heard the upticks in my heartbeat

"You're lying"

"Hmm…maybe I am, I'll see you later, bye Boo" I rode to school and was impressed by the speed it took me I loved this new werewolf speed and strength, I chained up my bike then spotted Lydia and Allison walking towards the entrance but before I could move I hissed in pain as a headache suddenly hit me, I sent a quick text to Derek making sure it was normal for me to be having headaches before walking towards them

"Whoa look at you" Lydia said when she saw me approaching "Someone pulled off a Lydia Martin outfit" I smirked

"I guess I did…but with a little more edge" Lydia laughed

"It sounds like I'm being challenged"

"Hmm…it wouldn't really be a challenge now would it, I'm not the one who ran off naked in the woods"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed or was your normal side occupied by your older piece of eye candy you have hidden from the world?" she replied, I winked at Lydia

"Maybe it was…maybe it wasn't, I don't sleep and tell"

"Hmm…I think you're lying" I laughed

"You're right…I didn't sleep with him because things with him are over" I said looking at Allison

"Wait you're no longer dating the hottie older guy?" Lydia asked, I shook my head

"He didn't want a committed relationship, I did"

"Why not hello, you could have totally used him for hot meaningless sex" I sighed

"Sex isn't supposed to be meaningless Lydia, it's supposed to be loving, passionate, blah blah blah, I'm boring myself, anyway hot meaningless sex is not me"

"That's half the fun of it" she winked at me, I rolled my eyes

"So moving on" Allison cleared her throat and looked at Lydia "You really don't remember anything?"

"They call it a fugue state, which is basically a way of saying we have no idea why you can't remember running through the woods naked for two days but personally, I don't care…I lost nine pounds" Allison smiled

"Are you ready for this?" she asked Lydia as we reached the doors to the school

"Please" Lydia smirked "It's not like my aunt's a serial killer" I snorted out a laugh and shook my head before following her into the school, we stood in a line and a whole group of students stopped and looked at Lydia like she was a freak after a few seconds of silence Allison whispered

"Maybe it's the nine pounds?" I leaned over

"I seriously doubt that" I smirked at them "See you both later" my smirk grew as the crowd parted for me and heads turned as I walked towards my locker, I looked at my phone when it vibrated and read Derek's text message

 _Sometimes it happens, if it gets worse go home and call me it might cause you to shift and PS never call me Boo again – XO_ I smiled at his PS and quickly shut my locker hoping the headache wouldn't last much longer or get worse then headed to the locker rooms to meet Scott and Stiles

I was waiting outside for them to come out but saw Isaac walk past me, we caught each other's eyes but I quickly looked away, I knew that Scott and Stiles would want to know about him but I didn't know how I could tell them without revealing how I knew and I didn't want to betray Derek not when things are good between us, when they finally did walk out of the boys locker room they were discussing something really concerning by the looks of it

"Hey Skye, how do you feel?" Scott asked me before I could ask him what was wrong, I smirked

"Fine, why do you ask?" I replied flipping my hair behind my shoulder

"What are you wearing?" Stiles asked looking me up and down

"Clothes…why what are you wearing?"

"Wow so you become a sass master during a full moon?" Stiles said making me glare and hit his arm "OW!"

"What are you saying that I'm different today, is there a problem with how I am" I snapped

"No…I personally just like the old Skye"

"Yeah well she pretty much left when she got bit, any other wounds you wanna rub salt in?" Stiles shook his head

"No…no I…I think I'm good"

"Now what's wrong Scott you came out looking like a dog ate your homework" I asked them

"There's another werewolf" Scott replied and I hoped he didn't hear my heart rate pick up

"Who?" I asked as we walked out onto the lacrosse field and sat down on the bench

"It was kind of like a scent but I couldn't tell who it was"

"What if you get him one on one" Stiles asked "Would that help?"

"Yeah" Scott agreed

"Okay, I think I got an idea" Stiles said the ran off

"Did you know about this" Scott asked me

"Why would I" I replied

"I don't know maybe Derek told you"

"Why would he tell me" I asked him "I told you I'm not with him" I added and he nodded

"I told coach you're switching with Danny for the day" Stiles said, dropping the goalie's equipment at Scott's feet as he sat down on the bench

"But I hate playing goal" Scott said

"Remember when I said I had an idea?" Stiles asked "This is the idea"

"Oh" Scott replied "What's the idea?"

"I seriously don't understand how you survive without us sometimes" I said as Coach blew the whistle so everyone got in line for drills, Scott went into the goal and the Coach threw the ball at the first player in line then blew the whistle again that's when Scott ran out of the goal

I knew this was going to end badly, Scott was going to tackle each player to figure out which one was the werewolf, the moment I saw the first player get hit I knew I should have told Scott the truth that Isaac was the new werewolf but I couldn't bring myself to tell Scott about me and Derek, not yet especially after what happened with Peter, two more players went down before Coach Finstock came over to me on the bench

"McCall what the hell is wrong with your brother?"

"Uh, he's failing two classes, he's a little socially awkward and if you look close enough, his jaw line's kind of uneven"

"That's interesting" he said and walked back over to the players and blew the whistle again and this time Scott took down Danny "McCall you come out of that goal one more time and you'll be doing suicide runs till you die it will be the first ever suicide run that actually ends in a suicide"

"Yes coach" Scott said Jackson looked at him

"Hey coach my shoulder's hurting I think I'm gonna sit this one out" that's when Isaac was in the front of the line and I noticed he was breathing heavily

"Oh no" I mumbled and stood, Isaac got the ball and he and Scott ran at each other they hit, both landing on the ground I winced and saw the two looking at each other with glowing gold eyes then they both looked up in the distance so I followed their gaze and saw three police officers one of them Sheriff Stilinski walking towards the field, I looked back over at the boys and Isaac looked at me, our eyes met, Scott noticed and I cursed under my breathe as Isaac just sold me out

"His father's dead" Scott told Stiles as we listened in on Isaac's conversation with the police

"They think he was murdered" I added

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles asked and I wanted to pull my phone out and call Derek

"I'm not sure, why?"

"Because they can lock him in holding cell for 24 hours" okay definitely going to need to tell Derek

"Like overnight?"

"Like during the full moon" I asked worriedly

"How good are those holding cells at holding people?" Scott said looking at Stiles

"People, good, Werewolves...probably not that good"

"Stiles, remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill" Scott said looking back at Isaac

"Yeah?" Stiles said

"He does" Scott replied

Before walking to class and waiting for Scott and Stiles to get changed I called Derek quickly making sure not to be within hearing distance from Scott, he picked up almost right away

"Der-Bear we have a problem"

 _"_ _I know the police showed up at school and are talking to Isaac about his dad"_

"Okay how did you know that" I asked him

 _"_ _I keep tabs on you two, you're my Beta's I know where you are every minute of the day"_

"That's called stalking" I joked making him laugh "Have you found out anything from my thing with that Omega"

 _"_ _I haven't found anything yet"_ I heard Derek sigh into the phone, the events of that night were still fresh in my mind, it was stressing me out and it was amplified with the full moon

"I figured as much, is the house still under watch?" I asked him leaning against the lockers

 _"_ _Unfortunately and that's where the information would be at if there's anything"_

"Well I don't really want to focus on something that can't be figured out right now"

 _"_ _How are you feeling about tonight?"_ he asked making me sigh

"Truthfully, I'm freaking out…I don't want to do this anymore I quit being a werewolf" I whispered quietly, he chuckled

 _"_ _Skye you can't quit being a werewolf"_

"I know but it's not fair I…I didn't want this"

 _"_ _I know, I promised I'd help you and I will and remember go home if the headache gets worse"_ I saw Scott and Stiles approaching

"I will, got to go mom, have class" I hung up just as they walked over and we walked into chemistry

"Why would Derek choose Isaac?" Scott asked as we sat in at a three chaired bench and he looked at me

"How should I know?" I asked not looking up from my notes and give myself away

"I don't know?" Stiles started "Maybe because you're the one who is shacking it up with the big bad Alpha werewolf" I looked up with wide eyes how the hell did Stiles know that then I realised I just gave myself away

"Why didn't you tell me Skye" Scott asked me "I thought we agreed you'd tell us if you got together"

"Because after what happened with Peter, I didn't expect you to be thrilled that I was dating Derek and you'd tell Allison"

"No I wouldn't" he argued

"Peter told me if the bite doesn't turn you, it could kill you" Stiles said cutting in "Maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving"

"They do" I agreed remembering Derek's words "Wait doesn't being a teenager mean your dad can't hold him?" I asked Stiles

"Not unless they have solid evidence or a witness"

"Wait!" I turned around "Danny, where's Jackson?"

"Principal's office" Danny said "Talking to Stiles' dad"

"Why?"

"Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac"

"Witness" Scott said as I turned back around

"We got to get to the principal's office" Stiles said

"How?" Scott asked him, I doubted that Harris would let us go especially Stiles who he hated, I looked at my notebook and smirked then quietly tore off a sheet of notebook paper and crushed it into a ball

"Watch and learn boys"

"What are you doing?" Scott asked grabbing my wrist

"Everyone turn to page 73" Harris ordered writing something on the board

"Just go with it, okay?" I didn't wait for him to respond and threw the paper wad at the back of Harris' head, he whipped around

"Who in the hell did that?" he looked back at our table, I smirked and pointed at Scott and Stiles while they pointed at me "All three of you principal's office NOW!"

"Yes, sir" I said saluting him and gathered my belongings before walking out the door with Scott and Stiles following, we walked into the office and was asked to wait outside until the principal called us in, Scott and I leaned in closer to the window to hear everything

 _"_ _Wait"_ Sheriff Stilinski said _"So you're telling me you knew Isaac's father was hitting him?"_

 _"_ _Hitting him?"_ Jackson asked _"He was kicking the crap out of him"_

 _"_ _Did you ever say anything to anyone, a teacher, a parent?"_

 _"_ _Nope it's not my problem"_ I let out a low growl and whispered

"What a jackass!" Scott grabbed my hand and squeezed it

"Calm down Skye" I nodded

 _"_ _No"_ Sheriff Stilinski said _"No of course not, you know it's funny that the kids getting beaten up are always the ones who least deserve it"_ I smirked as Jackson replied

 _"_ _Yeah"_ after a second he realized what the Sheriff was hinting at _"Wait, what?"_

 _"_ _I think we're done here"_ A few seconds later the sheriff and a couple of deputies walked out of the office, Stiles scrambled for a magazine to hide from his father, I rolled my eyes at him as the Sheriff looked at Stiles behind the magazine and then over to me and Scott "Hi Scott, Skye" Scott and I gave him an awkward hand wave and watched as he looked at his son one last time before shaking his head and leaving

"Kids" a familiar voice said causing fear to run up and down my spine as we looked over at Gerard "Come on in" Scott and I shared a worried glance before following the old man to the principal's office, we each took a seat as Gerard pulled our files out "Scott McCall" he said reading Scott's file "Academically not the most accomplished but I see you've become quite the star athlete" he put Scott's down "Skyler McCall" he said picking up my file, I shifted in my seat in an attempt to make myself more comfortable "Academically you are at the top of your class with a GPA of 4.6, your extracurricular activities include student council, well on your way to valedictorian and you have a job on top of that, impressive Miss McCall"

"Thank you sir" I smiled

"Mr Stilinski" Gerard looked at Stiles folder "Oh perfect grades but little to no extracurricular, maybe you should try lacrosse"

"Oh, actually I'm already…" Stiles started before Gerard interrupted him

"Hold on, McCall, you're the Scott that was dating my granddaughter" I looked over at Scott as he fidgeted

"We were dating" he said nervously "But not anymore, not dating, not seeing any of each other or doing anything with each other…at all" I kicked his leg without being completely obvious to Gerard because Scott was totally giving himself away

"Relax Scott" Gerard told him "You look like you're about to crack a cyanide pill with your teeth" I looked at him in confusion as I knew cyanide is deadly when it gets into the bloodstream and I thought that wasn't a coincidence that he chose those words, this guys was deadly and seeing him cut that Omega in half I knew it

"Just a hard break up"

"Oh, that's too bad you seem like a pretty nice kid to me now listen you three yes, I am the principal but I really don't want you to think of me as the enemy"

"Is that so?" Stiles asked

"However, this being my first day, I do need to support my teachers so unfortunately someone is going to have to take the fall and stay behind for detention" Scott and I turned to Stiles, he looked up at us

"Oh come on!"

Scott and I ran out of the school just in time to see Isaac being taken away in a police car he looked back at us as they drove away, we were about to go back inside school when a familiar black Camaro pulled up screeching to a stop it was Derek in his usual cop shades which always made me smile

"Get in" he said I smiled and walked over to the car, kissing him and he looked at me confused after and I knew it was because I just did that in front of Scott but I shrugged my shoulders

"You called him?" Scott asked me angrily

"I had to" I replied

"Are you serious, he did that's his fault" Scott said to me

"I know that" Derek said "Now get in the car and help me"

"No, I've got a better idea I'm gonna call a lawyer because a lawyer might have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up"

"Not when they do a real search of the house" Derek replied

"What do you mean?" I asked him

"Whatever Jackson said to the police, what's inside the house is worse a lot worse" Derek opened the car door and looked at the two of us, I sighed

"Oh for God's sake Scott get in the damn car before I shove you into it" Scott turned towards me with a raised eyebrow, I shook my head "Don't think I won't do it, you know I can" Scott sighed in defeat, he motioned for me to go first but I shot him a look "No I get shot gun"

"Why do you get shot gun?" Scott asked me

"Because I said so, now go" he rolled his eyes before climbing into the back and once I was strapped in Derek sped out of the school parking lot

"How are you feeling?" Derek asked me as I looked out the window and sighed

"Fine" I replied

"It's your first full moon…"

"Wow nothing gets past you" I said and heard him growl low in his throat

"How are you feeling, Scott?"

"I don't feel the same as I did the last two times, I feel more normal than I usually do…more normal than Skye is today at least" Scott shrugged

"What's that supposed to mean" I snapped glaring at him

"It just means you've been acting different today"

"How?"

"You're moody, bitchy, sassy and a little rude" I huffed and looked forward glaring at the road and was thankful the car was silent the rest of the way

It was dark by the time Derek, Scott and I reached Isaac's house because we had to wait for the cops to clear out and I made Derek take me home so I could change into jeans, I was getting more and more anxious as time went on and could feel the full moon slowly starting to rise and it was taking a toll on me, we entered the house careful not to make it seem like anyone was home so the police wouldn't be called

"If Isaac didn't kill his father, who did?" Scott asked as he scanned the flashlight across the living room

"I don't know yet" Derek said

"Then how do you know he's telling the truth?"

"Because I trust my senses and it's a combination of them not just your sense of smell" I laughed as I knew what Derek was insinuating

"You saw the lacrosse thing today" Scott said

"Yeah"

"Did it look that bad?"

"Yeah" Derek and I said at the same time then Derek put an a hand on Scott's shoulder and tried to take my hand but I pulled back because I was balling my fists as I could start to feel my claws extending so I was using the pain in hope to control myself, he led us towards the back of the house and up to a door, I felt that tingle up go up my spine and the burning on my neck something on the other side of the door wasn't right

"You wanna learn?" Derek asked Scott and looked at me briefly then opened the door "Let's start now" Scott scanned the light into the room it was a set of stairs that led to the basement, Scott slowly walked down, I felt Derek gently nudge me so I looked at him and he nodded for me to follow Scott, I sighed and slowly stepped down into the basement

"What's down there?" I asked Derek

"Motive"

"And what are we looking for?" Scott asked

"Follow your senses" Derek replied as I began to walk down the stairs as well and watched as Scott looked around the dark basement

"What happened down here?"

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression"

Scott kneeled onto the ground, running his hand over a set of nail marks on the floor then he looked up and saw a white cooler he got up and I walked over to it with him, I put the lock in my hand and heard a distant scream in my head it was Isaac's scream, all of a sudden there was a light besides us making me jump, Derek had turned on the flashlight

"Open it" I removed the lock and opened the freezer there were nail marks all over the inside of the cooler, along with dry blood and the scream began to get louder and louder until I closed the door then they disappeared

"This is why he said yes to you" Scott told Derek

"Everyone wants power" Derek said looking at me and I could see that he knew I was changing, we had agreed to meet up later so that he could chain me up but this had interfered with those plans

"If we help you, then you have to stop you can't just go around turning people into werewolves"

"I can if they're willing"

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents, about being hunted?"

"Yes and he still asked" Derek replied

"Then he's an idiot"

"And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter" I heard myself say, Scott and Derek looked at me with wide eyes "Sorry, Scott"

"I already knew your secret" Derek said, looking at me with a furrowed brow "And if I know, how long do you think it's gonna take for them to find out you both saw what happens to an Omega, with me you learn how to use all of your senses with me you learn control" Derek lifted up Scott's hand, which now had claws and I took a quick glance at my own which were almost a mirror image "Even on a full moon" " I sat down and closed my eyes rolling my shoulders hoping to relieve some of the stress the full moon was bringing, I could feel the moon slowly rising and almost reaching it's peak, I took deep breaths trying to calm myself down but was slowly losing the battle

"If I'm with you, I lose her" I heard Scott say but it was getting really clouded

"You're gonna lose her anyway you know that" I felt a pair of arms gently pick me up and carry me away from the basement

"Wait" Derek turned back to Scott "I'm not part of your pack but I want him out he's my responsibility too"

"Why because he's one of us?"

"Because he's innocent" Derek nodded "Where are you taking her?" Scott asked quietly

"I have a plan"

"Why are you helping her?" Scott asked

"It's my fault she's in this mess…it's the least I can do, I'm going to help her"

He walked the rest of the way to his car silently then lowered me into the passenger seat before speeding off to the abandoned station where he had set up for me and Isaac, I squirmed in my seat trying to find a comfortable position but nothing was working, my headache from earlier came back with a vengeance and caused me to whimper in pain, Derek looked over at me when I made a sound of discomfort and placed his hand on my neck gently squeezing it, I melted at his touch and relaxed in the seat

"We're almost there Skye just hold on" he whispered soothingly and I watched his eyes move warily to the rising full moon and he quickly shifted up a gear and sped towards the abandoned train depo "What made you say that?" Derek asked me and I knew he was distracting me

"Say what?" I asked closing my eyes willing the headache away and trying to force the shift down

"You called Scott an idiot" Derek paused "I was gonna say that exact same thing to him"

"I don't know, I just kind of heard it and said it are you saying I read your mind?"

"Maybe I remember it happened to my parents they said they were so bonded they could hear each other's thoughts, like when they were in trouble"

"Guess that proves I am your mate" I replied but felt my thoughts getting cloudier so I quickly squeezed my hands together and felt some blood dripping down my arms

We got to the train depo and he quickly carried me inside then quickly chained me up and it was agony he had put some type of metal headband on me with nails which he tightened into my skull and I couldn't help scream as every time I moved they dug in

"You're leaving me here?" I asked him angrily and had no idea where it came from, Derek sighed and secured the final chain around my wrist

"Only for an hour, I need to get Isaac before he hurts someone"

"You promised me I wouldn't be alone" Derek sighed again and gently brushed a piece of hair behind my ear

"I know trust me, I'd rather be here I want to help you but as an Alpha I have to protect _all_ of my Betas which now includes Isaac"

"What am I supposed to do?" I sobbed because I had no idea what I was doing, he gently cupped my face and pulled my head up so I was looking at him I knew my eyes were now a startling bright gold, I was slowly beginning my transformation

"Is there something that stands out in your mind…something meaningful, a memory, a person, an event" I nodded feeling my fangs start growing

"There are several things" I growled out through the pain of resisting the wolf in me

"Okay, think about them whatever the strongest one is keep hold of it, think only of that if it's strong enough it'll become your anchor and keep you out of your transformed state, if you can't get it it's okay this is hard to do it took me a little bit to find mine but I did"

"What's yours?" I asked him sighing painfully

"It was anger for the longest time" I noticed the past tense he put on it

"…but now?" he leaned forward and kissed my forehead before standing

"I'll tell you some other time, I need to go help Isaac but I swear I'll be back as soon as I can" he walked towards the exit of the car

"I'm scared, Derek" I whispered to him stopping him in his tracks when he heard my voice

"I know, you'll be fine I promise" I struggled against the chains holding me in place on the floor of a dusty train car as Derek walked away from me, I didn't want him to leave and in a final attempt to keep him here my fully transformed self I let out a long howl full of pain, after a few seconds of silence I pulled at the chains again but wasn't going anywhere, somewhere in the back of my mind Derek's words ran through me _"…something meaningful, a memory, a person, an event?"_ as I began to feel the moons pull more and was losing my humanity I tried to focus on all that was important to me and started saying the names like a mantra

"Scott, Stiles, mom, Derek, Lydia" I howled in pain as the nails dug in as I fought against the chains "SCOTT, STILES, DEREK, MOM, LYDIA" Shaking with anger I pulled at the chains again and let out a savage growl but the chains held me against the car wall, a brief sense of familiarity caused a memory to flash through my mind I let myself remember

 _He quickly pinned me to a wall and leaned close I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down because I knew Derek would never hurt me, I was looking into the now bright blue eyes that I knew all too well, he leaned closer to me causing me to lean into the wall trying to keep some space between us "Don't move" he growled, I froze and allowed him to get closer I could feel my heartbeat increase as he closed the distance between us and instead of going for my lips he leaned down towards my neck_

 _I could feel him breathing on my neck and couldn't help but wonder what he was going to do, I didn't know if he could control himself or if he was running on instinct and got my answer when he placed a light kiss to my neck, I gasped and instantly melted into his touch as his kisses began to intensify I wound my hands into his short black hair and noticed that he relaxed at my touch_

I took several deep breaths trying to focus on that memory, it was the first time Derek had lost control with me but he was able to pull back by using my scent, Derek that was it, I took a deep breath and caught every scent of Derek in this train car and felt myself relax, I sat there confused because that seemed far too easy, slowly I felt anger coursing through my veins yet again but this one was different, this wasn't just anger though it was a primal rage that I thought I controlled I struggled against the chains once again before letting out several growls

I felt like I was stalking prey ready to pounce at the slightest movement but in an instant I was afraid and whimpering in fear, I felt myself shift back to normal and then there was nothing, no anger or fear, just the tension in my body reminding me the full moon was still up

I felt drained, I had several episodes where I lost control but was able to get it back, I heard someone being dropped in another train car and another person walking towards me, I fought to keep my eyes open but it was proving to be quite the challenge for me, I felt the chains being unlocked and as soon as everything holding me was gone I collapsed forward and was picked up and moved away from the car that held me captive for the last hour or so

"I see you found your anchor" Derek whispered laying me down on an old mattress, I nodded feeling so weak

"Should it have been that easy?" I asked him

"Depends on the person, I'm guessing you still don't have complete control?" I shook my head

"No, but it's not too bad" Derek nodded and sat down behind me then pulled me to sit between his legs, I grabbed his hands that were wrapped around my waist

"Do you mind me asking what your anchor is?" he asked me leaning his head on top of mine

"No…" I replied relaxing back into his chest

"What is it?"

"You…" I replied and felt him kiss my forehead "I love you so much Derek" I whispered nuzzling his chest and let his fresh scent calm me even more

"I love you too Skye" I fell back against him because I felt so exhausted from trying to resist the moon's pull all night "Sleep baby, I've got you now" I smiled and let my eyes close as my head fell to his chest again and cuddled up to him and let myself drift off into a dreamless sleep


	3. Ice Pick

When I woke up, I was really stiff so I got up and stretched then turned and nearly jumped but then remembered where I had spent the night when I saw Derek sleeping almost peacefully he looked so young, carefree and boyish in his sleep it was a rarity to see him like that as he was never like this when he was awake and was always gone before I woke up

I didn't want to ruin the moment but I had to wake him so that he could drive me home to change then to school as I was already going to be late and it saved me riding my cheap push-bike

I sat back down and poked his side, he didn't even stir so I straddled his waist then bent down and started kissing his neck softly then gave him a playful nip and finally he stirred as I felt his arms wrap around my waist and a satisfactory moan escape his lips

"Derek" I said watching his eyes open "Can you get up, I need you to drive me home so that I can change then you need to drive me to school"

"Just skip" he replied closing his eyes and attempting to fall back asleep

"Alright I'll just take the Camaro myself then" I jumped up and quickly grabbed his keys but he was up and grabbing them back off me before I had even blinked

"Alright come on" he pulled on his leather jacket and we walked out of the train car and he drove me home then to school "I'll see you later"

"Of course" I kissed him then ran in straight to the locker room since we had gym this morning, I got changed quickly then ran into the gym groaning as I looked up at the rock wall in front of me, I was athletic but wasn't that athletic and climbing on fake multi-coloured rocks was not my idea of fun

"You okay?" Allison asked noticing my quietness, I looked at her and gave her a smile

"Yeah I'm just tired, didn't get a lot of sleep last night so what was this thing you and Scott saw last night?" Allison shook her head

"It was weird, the thing had scales, slitted eyes and a tail"

"Like a giant reptile?"

"Yeah exactly…did you see it?" she asked, I shook my head

"No it's just the way you described reminded me of a lizard" Allison shrugged

"I don't know it's just what I saw"

"Seriously I hate climbing, of all the things we could have done today it had to be climbing fake rocks" I said changing topics

"Oh come on it can't be that bad"

"I'm not a fan of heights and he makes people race, I'm a slow climber I like to take my time and not let myself slip and fall" Allison patted my back

"You'll be fine"

"First up, McCall and Argent" Coach yelled over the chatter of the other students, Scott and I looked at him "Boy McCall" I smirked and nudged Scott as he and Allison went over to the wall and got strapped in to their harnesses then started to climb to the top, I looked around the gym and my eyes locked on one student

She was wearing a baggy grey sweatshirt and black sweats, her blonde hair was dishevelled and everywhere, tangled her blue eyes looked up at the wall with fear and her name was Erica Reyes, Erica had epilepsy and was constantly the centre of everyone's jokes, I felt so bad for her because it wasn't her fault, she and I were once partners on a History project and she was really a smart girl

I watched as Allison and Scott climbed seeming to be taking their time then Allison started ahead but Scott sped up the wall and I shook my head at him as he could be so careless at times then Allison kicked his right foot and he fell but lucky his spotter stopped him from hitting the ground and the whole class laughed myself included

"Sister McCall, Reyes you two are next" Finstock yelled I looked over at Erica and gave her a smile as we got strapped into our harnesses, I began climbing the wall and surprisingly made my way easily to the top, I smiled and turned to look at Erica but the blonde was not beside me I looked down and saw that she was stuck in the middle of the wall frozen in place starting to hyperventilate

"Erica!" Coach yelled "Dizzy, is It vertigo?"

"Vertigo is a dysfunction of the vestibule system of the inner ear" Lydia said "She's just freaking out"

"That's not helping!" I yelled at Lydia then repelled myself down to Erica, her breathing was raged "Hey Erica listen, you're okay everything's fine there is a mat underneath you" the blonde still wasn't calm "I'll go with you" Erica looked at me and I got that sensation up my spine and to my neck again, she nodded and I grabbed onto her "One...two...three" we repelled down together

"See, you're fine" Coach said "You're on the ground, you're okay alright, shake it off"

The other kids started laughing at Erica as she walked to the locker room, I felt so bad for her because no one deserved to be treated like that, Coach decided that he didn't need another freak out and ended gym early everyone went back to the locker room to change, I reached my locker and changed then exited the locker room and headed for the boys when suddenly my mouth tasted funny, it tasted like blood

I moved my hand to my mouth and noticed that my hand had started shaking something felt off then suddenly, Scott ran out of the locker room and I followed him thinking it was him and I was getting a twin feeling but I got to the gym, just in time to see Scott catch Erica as she fell from the rock wall I ran over and saw Erica was having a seizure

"Put her on her side" I said and Scott helped me get her on her side I looked down at my hand, which was still shaking then Erica grabbed onto my hand still seizing, how I knew Erica was having a seizure I would have no idea

"How'd you know?" Allison asked Scott

"I just felt it" Scott replied looking at me as I was trying to calm Erica down

I bit my pencil as I read over my French homework, we were required to translate a passage from our book into French but I was beginning to fall asleep, I sighed giving up on the translation for a few minutes and walked into my bathroom to splash cold water on my face and gently dried it hoping it would wake me up without needing to use caffeine then jumped as I spotted Derek behind me in the mirror smirking, I turned around and hit his chest

"What have I told you about sneaking up on me?"

"I thought you would have heard me" Derek smirked backing me against the sink counter and started placing small kisses on my neck but I quickly shrugged him off "What's wrong?" Derek asked, confused

"I just don't feel like being physical right now" I said moving out of his grasp and sat at my desk again bringing my knees to my chest

"What's wrong with you?" Derek must have noticed I had been crying earlier "Did someone hurt you, because I can hurt them back" I smiled reluctantly

"No...that's not it" I sighed "Today in gym class...I think...I think I felt this girl have a seizure"

"What?" he asked

"I was on my way out of the locker room, when my hand started shaking...and my mouth tasted like blood, at first I thought I was having a twin thing with Scott since he seemed to have felt the same thing but it wasn't him" I recalled

"H-Have you felt this before?" Derek asked me sounding a little bit worried which wasn't a good thing

"I've kind of always had a twin thing with Scott since we were little like feeling him having asthma attacks but nothing like this except something similar like it when we were at Isaac's and I opened the freezer, I heard screams and I could feel his pain" I felt tears start to run down my cheeks again "Derek, what's wrong with me" I started sobbing uncontrollable and it wasn't attractive either I didn't want him to see me like this so I turned away from him but he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug on the bed

"Nothing is wrong with you its normal" he replied

"Normal, how is hearing screams and feeling people having seizures normal?"

"You're a werewolf and remember you senses are heightened, I told you my parents were connected so since you are my mate that makes you the Alpha Female so you have higher abilities, I think you also an ability to feel those around you"

"Why now, I couldn't feel other people before so why now and how can I control it?"

"Probably because you became a werewolf" my face dropped "It might have something to do with me becoming an Alpha to, you're connected with me remember so maybe you've become more sensitive to that six sense, I will help you get through this, I promise" Derek cupped my face with his hand and kissed me softly on the lips making me smile

My mom got home so he had to leave and I finished my homework then decided to head to bed early and catch up on my many restless nights lately but my sleep was just as bad tonight, I just couldn't get a break, I couldn't sleep lately and had no idea why

I sat in biology the next day and took simple notes over the video we were watching about vaccinations, I took another drink of water hoping that would keep me up the people who made this video hired the worst voice over person because she talked in a monotone voice and monotone voice plus darkened classroom equals sleepy uninterested class, I looked around and noticed everyone was either asleep or not paying attention at all, after a few more agonizing minutes of the video the bell rang singling the end of class I grabbed my things and quickly made my way towards my locker

 _"_ _What the hell is wrong with you"_ I heard Jackson ask and looked over at him as he roughly pulled Lydia aside

 _"_ _What?"_ Lydia asked him

 _"_ _Show it to me"_ he demanded trying to lift her shirt _"Show it to me, come on!"_

 _"_ _Are you out of your mind?"_

 _"_ _Nothing happened to you, it's like…it's like you're immune"_

 _"_ _I don't have a clue what you're talking about"_ Jackson pushed her back against a wall

 _"_ _It's…it's you whatever it is…blood, saliva…whatever soul-killing substance is running through your veins, you did this to me you ruined it for me, you ruin EVERYTHING!"_ he walked away and I tilted my head in confusion wondering what Jackson was blaming Lydia for and why he was bringing up her incident with Peter then watched as Lydia slowly began losing her cool, I walked up to her and pulled the girl away from the scene and into a bathroom

"Do you want to be left alone right now?" I asked her, Lydia nodded and hurried into a stall, I walked out of the bathroom and heard Lydia release a loud sob then saw Jackson standing at his locker and marched up to him "You're such a jackass!" I shouted at him

"What?" he asked confused

"Whatever the hell your problem is…it's _your_ problem don't bring Lydia into this, don't you think she's had enough to deal with?"

"Well why don't you ask your boyfriend why it didn't work!"

"My boyfriend?" I asked him confused

"Derek" he replied angrily

"Derek's not my boyfriend" I lied shaking my head "And what didn't work?"

"The bite!" I flinched

"What?"

"I wanna know why the bite Derek gave me didn't work?" I let out a low growl

"Derek bit you?" I asked angrily because Derek swore to me that he didn't bite Jackson, he lied to me, Jackson's eyes widened as my eyes must have flashed from brown to gold

"You were bitten too?"

"Peter bit me before he died, now answer the question…did Derek bite you?"

"Yeah he did and it's not working"

"When?" I asked letting my eyes glowed gold now because I was beyond pissed

"The night he became the Alpha" he slammed his locker shut and walked away, I growled and walked into the cafeteria grabbing some food then sitting down next to Scott

"Got 'em'" Stiles said as he sat down and held up the keys to the ice rink he got from Boyd, Boyd was an outcast who sat alone at lunch he was always a nice guy, he let me cut in front of him in the lunch line and the water fountain and always gave me pencils in Math when I always forgot "Pick you up right after work tonight and we'll meet at the rink, cool?" Stiles asked

"Sounds good" Scott said

"Hey Skyez, are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"Being the fifth wheel to your double date no thank you I think I'll stay home, I have a bone to pick with Derek anyway" I growled at the last part

"We don't need to know what you're doing with Derek" Stiles said shaking his head like he got the shivers

"First, Derek is in trouble so there's no chance of what your insinuating" I replied rolling my eyes "Second, I don't even like ice skating" I noticed Scott looking off in the distance "Scott?" I looked around and noticed Stiles and the other students in the cafeteria looking to, I turned and my mouth hung open

Erica walked into the cafeteria in a black mini skirt, white tank top, leather jacket and cheetah print shoes, her makeup was flawless, her hair was curled to perfection and she had a smirk on her face that said 'Hell yeah I'm hot' I let out a low growl at the realization that Derek had now bitten her to

"What the holy hell, is that?" Lydia asked us putting her hands on the table

"It's Erica" Scott said as Erica took a bite out of a boy's apple looking straight at us

Erica smirked and walked out of the room Scott, Stiles and I quickly grabbed our things and followed Erica out of the school we ran outside and watched as Erica slid into Derek's Camaro, the freshly turned werewolf smirked at the three of us causing Derek to turn and look at us as well, my fist clinched when Derek flashed us a smile and took deep breaths to calm myself down as he sped out of the parking lot

"You okay Skye, you looked pissed" Stiles pointed out as I tried to keep my cool so that I didn't shift

"I'm peachy" I told him through gritted teeth "I'm going home meet you at work" I told Scott

"Why are you so mad?"

"If he keeps this up, the whole damn town is going to know what's going on" I growled and stormed to the nurse's office to be sent home

"Derek!" I yelled as I walked into the train warehouse "Derek!" I stomped over to the abandoned train car and saw Isaac lying in a seat reading a book "Where's Derek!?" I asked him

"God, what's wrong with you"

"Isaac, I'm not in the mood where is he?" I said through clenched teeth

"Right here" I turned and Derek was standing in the doorway

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked, walking over to him

"What are you talking about?" he as and I could tell he sensed I was pissed at him

"What am I-, I'm talking about the freshly turned blonde werewolf walking around"

"I think I'm gonna leave" Isaac said, getting up and left the train car

"What about her?" Derek asked, when Isaac left

"She's walking around in tight clothing rather than her usual sweats and sweatshirts, she is acting completely different, didn't you think that would be a flashing neon sign to Gerard saying, 'Look at me, I'm a defenceless newly turned werewolf please cut me in half' Derek you didn't tell me you were turning anybody else you're keeping me out of the loop again"

"I needed someone else in the pack, I need someone to help protect you"

"This is not about me or your need to protect me Derek, this is about you not trusting me enough to tell me who you are turning like you promised you would" I yelled at him

"Don't yell at me" Derek said, his eyes flashing red but that didn't deter me I wasn't scared of his red eyes

"I have every right to yell at you, I am your mate and as you keep saying Alpha female, you lied to me"

"I didn't lie"

"Yes you did!" I replied angrily

"You didn't need to know"

"I didn't need to know!?"

"You know what she was suffering from!" he replied

"I get that, but..."

"But what?" he cut me off

"She is drawing to much attention to herself and you didn't trust me to tell me"

"There are things I don't have to tell you I'm your Alpha"

"I'm not just one of your Beta's I'm your mate and your girlfriend, you can't treat me like a possession" Derek growled at me which only pissed me off more "Don't growl at me god you are such a jerk, have fun with your new little play toy I'm done" I said, storming out of the train car and the warehouse because I had to get to work and if I stayed any longer I would have done something I would regret

I turned my head when a loud crash sounded through the examination room Scott sighed and bent down to slowly pick up the pieces of the broken jar he dropped, I handed him a dustpan and picked up the larger pieces of glass

"Why do I get the feeling you two have a lot on your minds?" Deaton asked the two of us

I shook my head not really wanting to answer, I was still very upset with Derek who had tried calling me three times in the past hour and a total of ten times since I had left him in the warehouse to cool down but the more time passed the angrier I got, I was waiting for something to happen which would cause me to snap

"Sorry" Scott sighed "It just kinda slipped through my fingers, everything has been slipping through my fingers"

"Now that sounds like far too world-weary thing for a teenager to say" I couldn't help crack a smile at the answer Deaton gave

"Sorry" Scott said again

"You might want to try a different perspective, this is just entropy at work this is more the natural way of the universe but it doesn't necessarily mean it's falling apart" I nodded getting what he was saying

"It's just taking a new shape" I replied, Deaton nodded at me

"For better or worse?" Scott asked him

"Exactly" Deaton said we all stood up from the ground

"Hey doc, when are we going to talk about…" Scott trailed off, I knew what he wanted to talk about, we both needed to talk to him about what happened that night "…the thing that we never got a chance to talk about?"

"Oh yes" Deaton said seriously "We never did get a chance to talk about that did we?"

"No we didn't" I told him shaking my head

"Now's definitely a good time" both Scott and I let out a sigh of relief

"Thank God" Scott said

"What do you think, two dollars?"

"What?" I asked him confused

"You're right, $2.50 more an hour each" what was he talking about

"I'm seriously confused"

"That seems like a pretty good raise"

"You're giving us a raise, when did you guys talk about this?" I asked them

"After we were trapped in the school, you were in the hospital" Scott told me before turning back to the vet "And that's not exactly what I was…$2.50 more an hour?" Deaton held out his hand for Scott to shake

"Done" after he shook Scott's hand Deaton shook mine as well "Don't forget to clean up the cat cages" we nodded as he walked out of the room

"I guess I'll do the cat cages while you're finishing this up" I said walking towards the cat room but before I could actually begin cleaning my phone went off and without looking at the caller ID I answered it quickly "Hello?"

 _"Skye"_ I heard Derek growl from the other end, I rolled my eyes and hung up the phone straight away but a sudden feeling of anger washed over me and I let out a low growl, I didn't notice Scott come in and walk over to me until he started to shake me attempting to snap me out of whatever was going on with me

"Skye!" Scott shouted I snapped my head up and looked at Scott with bright gold glowing eyes and saw his flash a golden colour to before returning to his normal brown and almost instantly I felt the anger leave me only to be replaced with concern "Are you okay?" Scott asked me, I shook my head

"No…no I'm not"

"Why don't you head on out of here, I'll finish this up" I nodded and quickly walked out the door towards my bike

The house was empty when I came home however that soon changed when I caught Derek's scent upstairs and knew he was climbing through my window and the sudden feeling of anger was back as I stormed upstairs

"Why haven't you answered my calls?" Derek demanded as soon as I opened the door

"You've been keeping me out of the loop, Derek of course I'm not answering your calls!" I yelled at him "I'm so sick of this, you claim you trust me but you won't open up to me about simple little things, I don't understand it!"

"I am open to you, I told you I was going to turn people"

"But you didn't tell who and that's the important part Derek especially when I think it's putting you in danger, Scott said that battle lines are being drawn and they're gonna get hurt" I yelled

"Don't yell at me" Derek warned me with glowing red eyes, I felt myself cringe back but shook my head and glared at him, there was a part of me that wanted to submit to him but another part that refused to give him the satisfaction

"I have every right to yell at you, you lied about Jackson and you didn't tell me about Erica, Derek it's plain and simple"

"I didn't lie!"

"Yes you did you didn't tell me about turning him even after I asked, that's called lying Derek"

"You didn't need to know"

"I didn't need to know?" I stood up and began shouting "I guess that means I didn't need to know about you turning Erica either?"

"I needed someone else, she was a good person to turn, you know what she suffered from!"

"I get that and I feel for her really I do, but…"

"But what?" I glared at him because it felt like we were just going around in circles

"I already told you she's drawing too much attention to herself"

"How?"

"Well for starters she went from wearing cheap sweats to a mini skirt and pumps in one day like hello that's like a giant flashing sign to Gerard, who is the principal by the way you should have at least warned me you were turning her!"

"When, you refused to answer my calls!"

"I started refusing your calls after I had already found out about her, I'm part of your pack Derek that means no secrets you can't keep information from me!" Derek let out another warning growl

"I can keep whatever information I want from you Skye I'm your Alpha"

"So I'm your girlfriend" I felt myself slowing losing control as we yelled at each other

"Are you challenging me?"

"What?" I shook my head and could feel my anger beginning to rise "NO I'm not and that's not even the point of this argument!" my breathing started shortening and I could feel my heartbeat speed up

"Then what is?" Derek growled at me

"Stop growling at me!" I shouted releasing a growl of my own and looked at him with glowing gold eyes, all of my emotions were beginning to overwhelm me "I…I can't…deal with this" I said between panicked breaths, Derek instantly became worried

"Skyler" he moved towards me but I stepped back

"Don't!"

"What's wrong?" I started hyperventilating

"It's…it's too much!"

"What's too much?"

"Everything" I felt myself slowly begin to shift, Derek noticing this ran towards me and cupped my face making me look at him

"You need to calm down" he told me but nothing happened so he continued "Hey listen to me, just focus on my voice, focus on the way my hands feel on your cheeks, my slow heartbeat, take a few deep breaths and calm down" after a few seconds I began to relax and shifted back to normal "What triggered your shift?" he asked me, I shook my head and sat on my bed

"I was so overwhelmed"

"By what?"

"My emotions"

"What were they?" he asked

"Anger times like fifty, the feeling of being overwhelmed and…I felt like I was being threatened, like I was being challenged to something" Derek's head snapped up and looked over at me, I noticed this reaction and looked at him questioningly "What, is something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong your emotions are heightened as a werewolf, you'll learn to gain control of them eventually" he answered walking towards my window but I could sense he wasn't telling me something

"Didn't we just have this argument, don't keep something from me" Derek sighed and turned back towards me

"As part of my pack you deserve to know everything and I…"

"That's not what I meant, Derek I don't understand what's happening to me"

"I don't know either Skye, I wish I could give you answers but I just don't know, all I can tell you is that I had similar emotions during that argument which is why I was a little surprised but I don't know what it means, yet"

"Could it be because we're mates?" I asked him, Derek shook his head

"No it wouldn't be that…not yet at least"

"Not yet?" I asked confused

"I'll explain later"

"See that just shows we never resolved our little problem" I threw my hands up in exasperation making Derek sigh

"Look it's nothing that important I'll tell you later when we're not about to fight"

"Why not tell me now?"

"This isn't something that should be discussed yelling, when we're both calm we'll talk about it" he paused to let out a sigh "Skye I'm sorry and from now on I will let you know pack details and make sure you're always in the loop" after a few seconds I sighed realizing that was the best I could get from him right now

"Alright, I'll take what I can get" he leaned towards me for a kiss but I pulled back "Nope you're not allowed to kiss me" I told him "You still lied about Jackson and didn't tell me about Erica so no kissing until you've proven yourself worthy again"

"Seriously Skye" he asked

"Until you follow through with your promise I'm not letting you kiss me"

"Fine…I'm turning another kid"

"Why" I asked him "Who"

"I don't know yet but I need at least three betas" he replied, I looked at him with pinched eyebrows

"But you have three betas"

"Scott thinks I only have two"

"Right he doesn't know about me, thank you for letting me know" I said before grabbing a book and lying down to read my English assignment, out of the corner of my eye I saw him sigh and shake his head then he quickly jumped out of my open window and left

I was walking to my locker with Allison from our French class the next day and she was filling me in what happened with Lydia the night before at the ice rink

"She was on the ice when we came out screaming and sobbing"

"What is going on with her, I mean she didn't turn after being bit by Peter and now she's seeing things"

"I have no idea but…" Allison trailed off causing me to look up at her but she was staring at something to her left, I looked over to see Scott pushed against the lockers and Erica pinning him there, I raised my eyebrows at the scene and silently listened to their conversation

 _"_ _Look at me now Scott"_ Erica whispered as Scott looked over at us watching the scene unfold, I looked at him with raised eyebrows and could see he was angry _"That's right"_ Erica continued after looking at us with a sardonic smile _"You only have eyes for her"_

"I'm gonna go" Allison whispered before walking away, I nodded and turned my attention back to the scene, Scott grabbed Erica's wrists and pushed her away from him then looked back over only to see me here, I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head and after sending me a glare Erica walked away

I walked away to my locker and started putting my books away so that I could go to the cafeteria but sadly I smelt Erica behind me she seemed to want to continue to annoy me as well which was a bad move since I'm already angry

"Are mommy and daddy fighting?" she asked and slammed the locker shut in my face

"I don't have time for this Erica, leave me alone" I said and began walking to lunch

"I heard your little fight with Derek yesterday he was really upset started throwing things around, had a lot of sexual frustration to let out" she laughed, I turned and glared at her

"Shut up" I hissed at her

"Man, I'm surprised he didn't let all that out on the nearest play toy he could find" Erica pinned me up against a locker, causing me to drop my things "Listen here you may be Derek's mate but you are not my Alpha female, you're only in my way"

"Let me go" I said slowly warning her off because if she continued I was going to shift and reveal myself

"Derek didn't tell you about turning us because he doesn't trust you with his secrets he will turn another, he will have three loyal Betas, whether you're in the pack and whether you like it or not to because let's face you're a play thing to him" I growled

"Let me go" I warned her again and flashed my gold eyes

Erica smirked then let go and walked over to the exit, I gasped and rubbed my wrists which had bruises already on each from Erica's hands, I didnt know what was with people hurting my wrists, I watched them heal as I picked up my things and went into the lunchroom but just as I was about to sit with Scott, I felt the familiar sensation go up my spine and looked around seeing Boyd wasn't in his usual spot and Boyd never missed a day of school even when he was sick, which meant ah crap he was who Derek was turning, I glared because even though he told me last night he was turning another he should have told me it was Boyd, this was the last straw

"Scott!" I said as I ran over to him "Do you see that?" I asked, gesturing to Boyd's empty lunch table

"What, it's an empty table?" Scott asked

"Yeah but whose empty table?" his eyes went wide when he figured it out as well

"Boyd" we quickly got up and met Stiles just as he was coming in, we told him and started heading for the exit

"Skye and I will go to the ice rink and see if he's there" Scott said, reviewing the plan "And if he's not at home, you call me, got it" Scott told Stiles but Stiles just scoffed

"What?" I asked

"Maybe we should let him" Stiles said "Boyd, you know, you said Derek's giving them a choice, right?"

"We can't"

"You gotta admit, Erica looks pretty good you know the word 'sensational' comes to mind" I growled, rubbing my wrists

"How good do you think she's gonna look with a wolfsbane bullet in her head...maybe one I put there" I asked

"All right, all I'm saying is maybe this one isn't totally your responsibility"

"They all are" Scott said "And you know this things gonna get out of control that makes me responsible"

"All right, I'm with you and I've also gotta say this new found heroism is making me very attracted to you"

"Shut up"

"No seriously do you wanna just try making out for a sec just to see how it feels" I rolled my eyes

"Stiles shut up and go" I said and pushed Stiles forward

"God you are becoming more and more like the sour wolf everyday" I slapped his head before following Scott, we went to the ice rink and when Scott and I walked in we found Boyd driving the Zamboni

"Boyd!" Scott yelled making Boyd looked at us but he kept working, Scott walked out onto the ice then looked back at me as I didn't follow "You coming"

"I'm in heels Scott, I don't think me walking across ice is a good idea, you go on though" Scott rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Boyd

"We just wanna talk" I stiffened when Derek's scent filled the room and I felt someone grab my shoulder so I turned to see Derek, Isaac and Erica behind me, the two betas brushed past me as I looked up at Derek "Hey come on Boyd"

"Derek don't do this" I told Derek

"Stay here, don't get in the way" Derek growled out the order and followed the Betas

"If you're looking for friend, you can do a lot better than Derek" Scott told Boyd

"Scott!" I called out in warning and partly being hurt by his words, Derek wasn't a bad guy Scott just didn't know him like I did yes his choices weren't good ones at the moment but I knew Derek was good in heart he just had trouble expressing that side and would rather keep it buried so that he didn't get hurt

"That really hurts Scott" Derek started as Scott turned in his direction "I mean if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus Erica how's life been for you since we met?"

"Hmm" the blonde shrugged "In a word...transformative" Erica said, growling at Scott extending her fangs, I rolled my eyes as I would so love to knock her down a few notches, I sighed kicked off my heels and slowly walked onto the ice being careful not to slip

"Isaac?" Derek asked

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive but other than that, I'm great"

"How about your own twin sister?" Derek asked, turning to face me as I walked up to them

"In the three months since I've known you" I said pretending to think "I've been almost killed more times than I'd like to count, was kidnapped by a crazy bitch you used to date and got turned into a werewolf against my will, so I would say it hasn't been all that fun"

"You weren't saying that when we almost had sex" he said and that really hurt but I knew I couldn't let it show

"Well, Der-bear that was before you turned into a controlling ass and a lying egotistical jerk" I replied watching the other Beta's snigger at my nickname and Derek scowled at me

"Hold on" Scott said, interrupting us "This isn't exactly a fair fight"

"Then go home Scott" Derek said as Erica and Isaac began to walk towards Scott but he dropped to the ground, punching the ice fully transformed into his wolf

"I meant fair for them" Scott said, I went to run towards him to help but Derek grabbed my shoulder as Scott went on to fight Erica and Isaac and won, making them both lay on the ground definitely hurt, I hated that they were hurt but they needed to be knocked down a level especially Erica "Don't you get it he's not doing this for you he's just adding to his own power, okay it's all about him he's making you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs" Scott slid them to Derek's feet

"It's true" Derek said "It is about power" Derek let go of me and walked towards Scott, transforming into his full wolf

"Derek don't!" I yelled but was ignored, Derek head butted Scott and slashed his stomach with his claws he then proceeded to punch him twice in the face and in the stomach, Scott elbowed him throwing him off for a split second but Derek repeatedly punched him in the face again then slammed him to the ground, Scott coughed up blood "Stop it!" I quickly stood between them glaring at Derek and kept my glowing gold eyes locked on Derek's red ones

"Get out of the way, Skye" Derek ordered

"No" I growled out

"I said get out of the way!"

"And I said NO!" i yelled but it came out through a deep growl as I completely shifted, Derek growled and lunged for me but I quickly moved out of the way and hit him on his back hard bringing him to his knees he lifted his head and I watched as his angry expression turned into a shocked one then he shifted back to normal still looking wide-eyed at me, I calmed down shifting back to normal as well and tilted my head to the side confused at why he was stopping but Derek shook his head and I hope he was silently telling me he'd tell me later

"Don't" Scott said weakly as Boyd jumped down from the Zamboni "You don't wanna be like them" Scott added as Derek sighed walking away from us

"Your right" Boyd said then he lifted up his shirt, revealing a fresh bite mark "I wanna be like you" he turned and walked away with Derek, Erica and Isaac

"Come on" I said and helped him stand "I can fix you up at the clinic" I was pissed at Derek for hurting Scott and knew stepping in was the only way to insure he didn't get hurt that much, I knew Derek would never hurt me in fact the 'fight' we just had was one of the sparing exercises he taught me so I knew how to successfully block his moves without hurting him either, we got to the clinic just as night set in

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked as he looked at the slashes on his stomach

"Because it's from an Alpha" we looked up to see Deaton, standing next to a dead body on the examination table "I think maybe we better have that talk now"

 **A/N: I hope you like this chapter, this episode is one of my favourites of Season 2, I'm sorry for making Skye and Derek fight but felt it was nessary**


	4. Abomination

I stared at the body on the metal table with shock, his torso was completely shredded apart with ten slashes starting at the bottom of his waist up to his sternum, I turned my shocked expression over to Deaton because he was just standing next to it like it was nothing

"They're coming back, we don't have much time to talk" Deaton said, as he rapidly started to dress Scott's wound

"What is that?" Scott asked as Deaton took a bottle and poured some liquid onto a cotton ball

"Rubbing alcohol you don't want it to get infected do you?" Deaton began to pat the wound and Scott winced at the sting "You'll heal the same, just not as quickly because of Derek"

"Okay, how do you know all this?" I asked the vet "Actually...how-how do you know anything?"

"It's a long story" he said, putting a bandage on Scott "What I can tell you is that I know about your kind, you're kind...I can help this-" he turned to the body on the examination table "This is something different"

"Wha...well do you know what did it?" Scott asked

"No but the Argents will and this is the crucial part they'll have some kind of record or book it'll have descriptions, histories, notations of all the things they've discovered"

"All the things?" I asked in shock "How many different things are there?" outside the sound of a car stopping on the gravel, made all us turn to the door the bell on the door chimed as it was opened as people entered so Scott and I hurried into the supply closet, just as Chris and Gerard Argent entered the room

 _"I'm starting to think I need to buy a more prominent "closed" sign"_ Deaton told them

 _"Hello Alan"_ Gerard said _"It's been a while the last I heard, you had retired"_

 _"Last I heard, you followed a code of conduct"_

 _"If you hadn't noticed"_ Chris started _"This body is one of ours"_

 _"I did, I also noticed the gun powder residue on his fingertips so don't assume I'll be swayed by your philosophy just 'cause I'll answer a few questions"_

 _"He was only 24"_

 _"Killers, come in all ages"_

 _"All ages, sizes, shapes"_ Gerard said _"It's the last one that concerns us"_ I looked at Scott worriedly

 _"How about you tell us what you found"_ Chris said

 _"See this cut?"_ Scott and I heard Deaton ask, followed by the crack of a neck _"Precise almost surgical but this isn't the wound that killed him this had a more...interesting purpose"_

 _"Relating to the spine?"_ Gerard asked

 _"That's right whatever made this cut was laced with a paralytic toxin potent enough to disable all motor functions, these are the cause of death notice the patterns on either side"_

 _"Five for each finger"_ Chris said

 _"Each claw"_ Gerard corrected

 _"As you can see"_ Deaton started _"It dug in, slashed upward, eviscerating the lungs and slicing through the bone of the rib cage with ease"_ I looked over at Scott again with a scared expression on my face

 _"Have you ever seen anything like this before?"_ Chris asked

 _"No"_

 _"Any idea at all what killed him?"_

 _"No but I can tell you it's fast, remarkably strong and has the capacity the render its victims essentially helpless within seconds"_

 _"If you're saying we should be cautious, we get it"_

 _"I'm saying you should be afraid be very afraid because in the natural world, predators with paralytic toxins use them to catch and eat their prey this prey wasn't eaten that means whatever killed him, only wanted to kill him in fact, killing may be its only purpose"_

 _"Thank you, Alan"_ Gerard said _"We'll take it from here"_ two more hunters entered the room and put the body in a body bag then took it away with Chris and Gerard following as soon as Scott heard the cars pull away, the two of us walked out of the supply closet

"I'm sorry you two had to hear that" Deaton said

"So whatever killed that guy" Scott started "Is gonna kill again?"

"I'm afraid so"

"How will we know who's next?" I asked them but no one answered

Later that night I was sitting at my desk doing Math homework when I heard my window being opened, I sighed already knowing who it was because I could smell his familiar scent so I spun around and glared at him as he climbed through then stood in front of me

"You've been screening my calls again, why?" Derek demanded

"Oh gee I don't know how about you nearly killing my twin brother" I glared at him crossing my arms over my chest

"We need to talk"

"No we don't, I have nothing to say to you" I spun back around but he turned my chair and held it in place "Go away I'm mad at you for hurting Scott"

"I know but that's not what I wanna talk to you about, something happened during our 'fight'"

"What?" I asked annoyed with him

"You're eyes changed"

"Well yeah they changed from brown to gold genius" I rolled my eyes but he shook his head

"No Skye…they changed to red"

"What" I demanded loudly then looked to my door because we weren't alone

"Your eyes changed from gold to red" he replied sitting down on my bed, I shook my head

"No, no that's not…that's not possible"

"It's very possible Skye and it's fine"

"How is this fine why aren't mad at me, is this because I wouldn't move, because you were hurting Scott and I wasn't going to let you seriously injure him just like I wouldn't let Scott seriously injure you or the other Betas I don't want this power…I don't wanna take it from you I…"

"Skye" Derek chuckled "Calm down before you get yourself worked up and shift, I'm not mad because this is completely normal, I just didn't expect you to show signs of becoming an Alpha so soon and it actually explains a lot"

"What?" I asked him

"Mates are usually on the same level in the pack a Beta with a Beta or an Alpha with an Alpha, a pack needs at least three Betas but now that there are four it's natural for you to show signs that you're ready to step up"

"Derek, I don't want to kill someone for that title" he shook his head

"You won't have to, the thing I was talking to you about last night…when I said I'd tell you later…that's how you become an Alpha"

"What is it?" I asked him

"It's a bond we have to form, when the bond is formed we'll be linked together, we'll be able to tell if something's wrong physically and emotionally with the other, it'll also allow you to pull up to an Alpha ranking whenever you want"

"I'm probably going to regret asking this but how is it formed?" I asked him

"Sex…when the full moon is at its peak"

"Yup, I was right wait is this why I was all over you on the full moon?" he nodded

"Since that was your first full moon it was hard for you to push back those urges, it was hard for me the first full moon when I came back to Beacon Hills" I looked at him confused

"Why?"

"It's our natural instinct to create that bond with our mate…it's dulled in human mates but it's still there"

"That's why I couldn't look away at Lydia's party and why I pretty much attacked you the night when you showed up alive…that was a full moon" he nodded

"And now that you're a werewolf yourself…it's like ten times stronger for both of us, unfortunately it's pretty much going to be like that until we create that bond" I let out a long breath

"This is a lot to process…so moving away from the bond…I'm not taking any power away from you?"

"No, the only thing that would change is I wouldn't be the only Alpha"

"Is this why I seem to be a tuned to your emotions and being able to sense Scott's and Isaac's" he nodded, I sighed and put my head in my hands my life is getting so complicated and it is getting worse and worse every day, I had only been a werewolf for a couple of weeks

"You okay" I nodded but knew he wouldn't believe me and I reluctantly let him pull me to his chest "Tell me Skye"

"Something else is out there killing people, it paralyses the victim before slaughtering them" he looked at me

"Is it bad?"

"It's bad enough for me to use the word slaughtering" Derek nodded and stood up

"We'll figure this out…everything will be okay"

"I just feel like everything's hitting all at once, you know like me trying to control myself but freaky things just keep happening, us fighting all the time, me trying to step into an Alpha ranking and now something out there is killing people, it's just so much in so little time" he gently wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him

"Skye, it'll be okay just focus on one thing…mastering control we'll stop fighting it'll make things a lot easier on you, you don't need to worry about the Alpha ranking thing right now…we haven't even created our bond yet so just let that go and let me handle the thing that's killing people"

"Not by yourself…I don't want you getting hurt Derek" I argued

"I won't be alone…"

"Okay how about this I don't want any werewolf getting hurt trying to take this thing down, especially you, it's dangerous" I sighed and leaned my head onto his chest, I felt safe in Derek's arms it felt like nothing bad could happen to me as long as he was holding me

"Skye I'll be fine" Derek whispered running his hands up and down my back soothingly

"Do you think it's the thing that killed Isaac's dad?" I asked him, he nodded

"It's very possible but I'd have to do some digging to find out" we stayed in silence for a minute before Derek cleared his throat "I should go they'll be wondering where I am" I stepped out of his embrace and watched him walk towards the window then watched as he jumped out, I walked over and closed the widow locking it then went downstairs I needed some me time

I sat on the couch with a tub of cookie dough ice cream, I felt like total crap after the confrontations I had today with Derek, especially the one where he almost killed my twin brother, I just wanted to drown my sorrows in ice cream and The Breakfast Club

"Is the Breakfast Club I hear?" my mother asked as she walked into the room and sat next to me

"Didn't you have to work the late shift again?" I asked

"No and don't turn this on me whenever you pull out the ice cream and 80s movies, you are upset about something is it a boy?"

"There was one but he was a total jerk and an ass" I hated saying that about Derek but couldn't tell my mom the truth and it would stop her prying

"Sounds like your father" I chuckled then suddenly my phone beeped, I checked the message it was a text from Stiles, _I need you to come pick me up at the mechanics, something happened, something supernatural_

"Mom, can I borrow the car?" I asked

"Sure what's up?"

"Stiles need's me" I grabbed the car keys, leaving to go help my best friend "You okay?" I asked Stiles as he got into the car outside the mechanic's garage

"Yeah" Stiles said, though he was still obviously shaken "Scott was right it's not like you guys its eyes were almost like, reptilian but there was something about 'em"

"What do you mean?" I asked him

"You know when you see, like a friend in a Halloween mask but all you can see are their eyes and you feel like you know them but you just can't figure out who is it?"

"Are you saying you know who it is?" I asked him

"No but I think it knew me" I sighed then drove him home

I pulled up to the old warehouse and stopped the car, I sighed as I decided to enter something I had been debating ever since getting in the car this morning but after what happened to Stiles last night, we needed all the help we could get in figuring out what this thing was the only problem was getting Scott to agree so that's why I was going behind his back, I walked inside standing at the top of the steps just in time to see Derek throw Erica on the ground, I smirked the bitch deserved it

"Does anyone want to try not being completely predictable?" Erica suddenly jumped on Derek, straddling him and kissed him on the lips it took everything in me not to run down the stairs past Boyd and rip Erica's hair out, Derek threw her off quickly "That's the last time you do that" he said, wiping his mouth off and I wanted to know if that was the first time she's done that, otherwise I was going to put that bullet in her head myself

"Why?" Erica asked "Because I'm a Beta"

"Because he has me" I said, walking down the stairs Boyd got up and let me pass, I walked up besides Erica "Try that again and you'll see how dangerous I get"

"Are we done?" Isaac asked "I got about 100 bones that need a few hours to heal" Derek seemed sympathetic and kneeled besides Isaac then took his arm but broke it

"101 you think I'm teaching you how to fight huh look at me!"

"Derek stop" I said because it was as if I felt Isaac's pain

"I'm teaching you how to survive" Derek growled and watched the other Beta's cringe at the power in Derek's voice

"Derek that's enough" I said, putting a hand on his shoulder Derek looked at my hand, nuzzled it and stood up, the others looked at each other then at me pretty shocked I'm sure that I was able to calm Derek down

"If they wanted us dead, why aren't they coming for us now?" Isaac asked "What are they waiting for?"

"I don't know but they're planning something and you especially know that's not our only problem whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father, I think it killed someone else last night"

"It did" I said, the four werewolves looked at me

"Well until I find out what it is, you all need to learn everything that I know as fast as I can teach you" Derek grabbed my hand and led me into his train car "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Shouldn't they?" I asked him as Derek sighed and sat down "I had a free period"

"Are you okay, what's happened?"

"Depends there was the part where you almost killed my brother which we never resolved last night, our fight with each other and you're blonde Beta threatened me?"

"She threatened you?" Derek growled, his eyes glowing red

"Don't worry about her I can handle it myself listen, what I came here to tell you is that thing almost killed Stiles last night and it killed a mechanic and a hunter as well" I went to leave since I delivered my message

"Skye wait I realised that we never really did solve the issue last night and I never apologised for hurting Scott"

"No you didn't" I replied "But don't because I know you're not sorry" I replied moving to walk out of the train car again he stopped me

"Skye, I'm really am sorry please forgive me"

"I don't know if I can Derek, if we are gonna make this relationship work you need to trust me and you need to tell me things and let me be this Alpha female you keep saying I'm supposed to be since it might come true"

"Skye-"

"I'm not asking you to marry me or run away with me, I'm asking for trust I know you haven't had the best track record with trusting relationships but I'm different, this time it's different and deep down you know it which I know is why you're being like this" he kept his head down so I sighed "Fine if you decide, I'll be at the game tonight you can tell me your decision then either we work something out or I don't think we can be together anymore"

Derek looked up with sad eyes at what I had said, it hurt me as well but if this was how he was going to be, then he needed an ultimatum to figure out if I was what he wanted, I left the car and the warehouse leaving him with that to think of, I went back to school and went straight to my locker, I was putting my books in when I saw Scott walking up to me

"Hey are you okay, after last night I know fighting with Derek like that couldn't have been great"

"It wasn't but we kind of worked it out, were just going through a really rough patch at the moment and I feel like such a freak these days" I replied

"You're not a freak Skyez" Scott whispered soothingly as tears began flowing out my eyes

"But I am…I'm a freaking horrible werewolf and I'm not even a normal werewolf"

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I don't know…I just…all I know is that I'm not normal"

"How?"

"I don't know…remember when I was so angry at the clinic and you calmed me down…I wasn't calm per say it was more along the lines of concerned which is exactly what you felt"

"How did you know I felt that?" he asked me, I scoffed

"You're eyes are like a freaking open book Scott, I know when you're concerned about something especially me"

"So you're telling me you felt the same as me?" Scott asked, I nodded but didn't say anything else since I didn't really know more and Derek hadn't found anything else out "Everything will be okay…we'll figure this out I'll get Stiles on it" I laughed

"Thank you, Scott"

"For what?"

"Making me laugh" Scott shrugged

"It's what brothers do" I linked my arms through his and walked towards the stairwell to find the last member of our trio, we quickly found Stiles and sat on the stairwell next to him

"I'm so sorry about the other day" Stiles started, I looked at him questioningly "I'm trying, we'll get through this I know because…I love you" I snapped my head up and looked at Stiles confused as hell

"What?" Stiles ignored me and continued talking to Scott

"I love you more than…oh my God, I can't…you and Allison just have to find a better way to communicate"

"Alright I'm caught up now" I nodded smirking

"Come on!" Scott exclaimed "You and Skye are the only ones we can trust"

"So make her do this stuff!" Stiles sighed

"Hey" I snapped throwing a book at him "In case you forgot it's not a good idea for me to be around the Argents…Allison doesn't even know I'm a werewolf and they know I'm Derek's mate but they don't know that I'm with him" Scott shifted his weight and I instantly felt guilt and slightly uncomfortable feeling wash over me, my eyes narrowed at Scott "She doesn't know right?"

"Um…well I might have mentioned something…"

"SCOTT, what the hell we agreed that if anyone was going to tell Allison anything about me it was going to be ME!" I exclaimed then stood up and gathered my things

"Where are you going?" Stiles asked me

"I can't be around Scott right now because I have the sudden urge to punch him in the face…God now I'm turning into Derek…thank you Scott" I stormed off and walked outside only to see Allison sitting at one of the tables, I quickly made my way over to her "Okay" I said sitting down "You know why I couldn't tell you about me right?" Allison looked up at me

"Couldn't tell me about what?"

"The night of the formal…what happened to me and all"

"Oh that…yeah I understand, Scott told me that my family thinks you're still human and that you're not with Derek I can honestly say that everyone wants to keep it that way I guess I just don't understand why you couldn't trust me with the information"

"I was…" I started but Stiles ran up to us

"Okay does your family own like bestiary?" Stiles asked her and we laughed

"I think you mean…" Allison started

"No I mean bestiary" Stiles interrupted "And the two of you I don't want to know what's going on in your heads"

"Okay" Allison sighed "Can you describe this thing?"

"Uh…it's probably like a book old, worn…"

"Like bound in leather?" she asked him

"Yeah"

"I've seen Gerard with a book like that" Stiles nodded and ran off, as I shook my head and continued the conversation from earlier

"As I was saying I was going to tell you before your grandfather showed up but then I overheard your dad and him talking about me still being human so I decided that if something were to happen and they found out about me or my relationship with Derek…you wouldn't know and you wouldn't get hurt" Allison smiled at me

"I can handle myself"

"No doubt in my mind, I've seen you shoot a bow and arrow" Allison smirked as Stiles ran up to the table again panting

"Where…does he…keep…it?"

"It's got to be in his office" Allison replied, he ran off again and I laughed at him

"This is fun we should do this more often although if I were Stiles I probably would have just called Scott while I was sitting with you rather than running around making a scene"

"Maybe we should tell him that" Allison laughed as I watched as Stiles ran back out

"Or we can just let him continue like this" he ran up to the table and took a puff of Scott's inhaler

"You know drug dealers have been using disposable cell phones pretty successfully for years" Allison shook her head

"My parents check every call, email and text message I send, trust me they'd find it"

"All right, can you get the book?"

"Not without his keys"

"Oh God we're planning on stealing the principal's keys" I sighed "Why can't we have one day where we don't do anything that could put us in danger?"

"How is stealing his keys going to put us in danger?" Stiles asked

"You didn't watch him slice a werewolf in half Stiles…trust me stealing a piece of candy from him could potentially put us in danger" Stiles nodded

"Very true, so how are we going to do this?"

"What about at the game?" Allison asked "He's going tonight, I'll just sit with him and grab his keys then Stiles can grab them and run into his office to find it"

"Wait why me?" Stiles asked "Why not the werewolves"

"Because Scott will be on the field it'll be hard for him to get away long enough to go searching for the book but I'll look with you big baby" I replied rolling my eyes

"Fine I'll look in his office" he sighed and started walking off

"Come on!" Coach yelled as another player was taken down by Eddie "The Abomination" Abomowitz "Is that thing even a teenager, I wanna see a birth certificate!" The coach turned around and sat next to Stiles and me on the bench I would usually sit with my mom but not tonight and lucky the coach liked me enough to let me sit here with the team "Who or what is that genetic experiment gone wrong?"

"Eddie Abomowitz, coach" Stiles said

"They call him 'The Abomination'" I added

"Oh that's cute" The coach mumbled, Stiles and I turned around and saw Gerard put his coat on Allison the plan was going as planned, we both got up and walked over to her, just as two other players were taken down, Allison handed Stiles Gerard's keys and the two of us ran towards the school we almost made it, when Stiles stopped

"What's wrong?" I asked, Stiles nodded his head at a car Lydia was sitting inside crying, I wanted to help my friend but knew it was Stiles' time to shine, I took the keys "Go talk to her, you can catch up" I ran inside the school and went to Gerard's office then started rummaging through his desk, trying to find the bestiary "Come on...come on where is it?" I asked myself

"What are you looking for" I looked up and saw Derek standing in the doorway

"You came" I said surprised I didn't think he was going to come

"Why wouldn't I?" Derek held out a hand, which I took "We need to talk" Derek led me to the school swimming pool then let go of my hand and picked up a random basketball that sat by one of the diving boards

"I remember I used to come here a lot after basketball practice sometimes" Derek started "I felt like I could just swim for hours and not be tired I met Kate in a place like this the pool" he paused "When I was with Kate, it was all about the sex and physical aspect of a relationship but with you, I want the emotional and physical Skye, I've never felt this way about anyone, listen I promise from now on I will be honest with you and I will tell you everything about the pack but I will keep making more Betas if it means it can protect you from this creature"

"I can protect myself and this sounds very rehearsed" I said, Derek scoffed and grabbed my face kissing me passionately on the lips I kissed back tangling my fingers in his hair but then he pulled back from the kiss

"Does that seem rehearsed?" he asked

"N..N…No" I stuttered, on a high from the kiss but realised what he just did he distracted me as usual and I fell for it as usual

"Ah...Ah...Ow" I heard from behind me, I turned to see Erica dragging Stiles by the ear

"Stiles" Derek said picking up the basket ball again

"Derek" Stiles said "Skye, did you find it?" I shook my head

"What did you see at the mechanic's garage" Derek asked Stiles

"Uh, several alarming EPA violations that I'm seriously considering reporting" Derek smirked and used his claws to deflate the basketball in his hands "Holy God" Stiles gasped

"Let's try that again I know you saw something Skye told me, what did you see?" Stiles looked at me in a 'I can't believe you did that' way and I gave him an 'I'm sorry' look

"All right, the thing was pretty slick looking um skin was dark kind of patterned um, I think I actually saw scales is that enough because I have someone I really need to talk to" Derek looked at Stiles unamused "Alright eyes, eyes are um...yellowish and slitted" just then, I felt the tingle go up my spine and looked up, I was looking right into the eyes of the creature I squeezed Derek's hand making him look up to which caused to Erica follow our gazes as well "What?" Stiles asked "What, you've seen it you all have this look on your faces like you know exactly what I'm talking about"

"Stiles" I said making Stiles turn and look up as the creature let out a hiss, it screamed and jumped down from the second story causing Stiles to jump next to me, Derek growled and took a protective stance in front of me as the creature knocked Erica into the wall, leaving her unconscious

"Run!" Derek said, pushing me and Stiles away but I saw the creature whip its tail around and Derek grabbed his neck and I saw the cut already starting to heal

"Derek, your neck" I said and caught him as he began to fall, Stiles grabbed him to and draped Derek's arm over his shoulder while I did the same to the other one then we took off running

"Where is it?" Derek asked "Do you see it?"

"No" Stiles said "Just hurry"

"Call Scott" Stiles grabbed his phone but it slipped out of his hands and landed on the ground, I turned around at the sound of the creature's hissing and was about to attack but the sound of Derek yelling distracted me

"Stiles, you son of a…" I turned around just in time to see him hit the water

I started towards the pool to jump in the water but the creature hissed at me and blocked my way, I watched Stiles jump into the water before turning my attention back to the creature that was eyeing me and for a moment nothing happened we just stared off then I vaguely heard Derek and Stiles take a breath when they surfaced but my focus was on the thing in front of me

It locked its reptilian like eyes with my gold ones, I suddenly gasped as I felt a lot of anger which trigged my shift and backed away trying to fight it, it just came so suddenly I kneeled down at the pool's edge taking deep breaths desperately trying to fight it off

"No…I don't want to shift…"

"Skye" I heard Stiles call out

"Don't" I heard Derek whisper "She's trying to fight it…you might distract her" I roared in pain as I fought the shift, I tried to conjure up every memory I had of Derek but it wasn't working I felt myself shift and let out a vicious roar as I stared at the two warm bodies in the water

I felt trapped, I felt like I wasn't in complete control of my body, I watched as Stiles starting swimming near me and let out a warning growl against my will

"Wait, wait, wait, wait…stop" Derek said as the creature appeared on the side of the pool adjacent to me

"What are they waiting for?" Stiles asked noticing neither of us had made a move to enter the pool I don't know why I wasn't trying to jump in after them I just knew that I couldn't "Wait did you see that, I don't think he can swim" I could hear Stiles but my brain didn't process it, I was running on pure primal drive

"But Skyler can" Derek told him, they looked over at me as I continued stalking and staring at them only seeing their infrared shapes

Stiles swam up to where I was kneeling and I felt myself snapping my jaws at him but he ignored me then grabbed my wrist putting it near the water, I let out a pain filled roar as the water hurt me

"Stiles let her go!" Derek shouted and the small sound of my mate's discomfort at my pain brought me back for a spit second but I couldn't hold onto it, Stiles let my hand go and looked at Derek

"Why…hurting…?" I heard Stiles ask Derek

"I don't…I need to…her back"

"How do…know…can…it?"

"Because I can" Derek replied angrily

"Maybe I could try"

"Stiles she just tried to attack you…only I can bring her back" Stiles nodded

"What do you need me to do?" I growled as they came closer to me, all I could think about was ripping them to shreds right now none of their words trigged anything in me

"Get my hand on hers" Stiles grabbed Derek's right hand and placed it on the side of the pool and as soon as I moved close enough ready to kill them, Stiles grabbed my hand and placed it on Derek's open palm, I stilled and looked at my hand on top of Derek's "Skyler" Derek whispered causing me to look at him and I was actually seeing him but my vision kept going back and forth from normal to infrared "Fight this Skye…control yourself, you know you can"

I slowly started to shift back and saw Stiles eyes widen in disbelief as Derek pulled me out of an uncontrollable werewolf state into my human one, my small hand wrapped around Derek's wrist as my eyes returned to brown

"Derek" I whispered relieved as tears filled my eyes, I looked at Stiles then at Derek "What's happening to me?" Stiles shook his head

"I don't know Skye but I'll figure this out" Derek promised me and I was getting sick of him saying that but I nodded and turned my attention to the creature slowly moving its way towards us, I let go of Derek's wrist and motioned them to move away from the edge

"Okay, okay" Stiles panted "I don't think I can do this much longer" Stiles eyes looked towards his phone, I made a move towards it but the creature hissed and blocked my way

"No, no, no, no don't even think about" Derek yelled at Stiles

"Could you just trust me this once?"

"No!"

"Derek!" I snapped sending a quick glare his way, now was not the time for no trust

"I'm the one keeping you alive okay, have you noticed that?" Stiles asked him ignoring my warning

"Yeah and when the paralysis wears off, who's going to be able to fight that thing…you or me?" Derek questioned him

"So that's why I've been holding you up for the past two hours?"

"Yup, you don't trust me I don't trust you but you need me to survive, which is why you're not letting me go" Derek warned him but Stiles looked at him then looked over at me, I gingerly touched the water and nodded at him as soon as Stiles went for the phone the creature would be too distracted and leave me alone allowing me to jump in and grab Derek, Stiles shoved Derek off of him he yelled "Stiles!" before sinking to the bottom

The creature hissed and ran towards Stiles who was swimming towards his phone, I dove into the water as soon as I could swimming straight to the bottom grabbing Derek and pulling him up to the surface supporting his paralysed weight, we gasped for air and he looked at me

"You okay?" I asked trying to catch my breath

"I will be once the paralysis wears off, you?" I shook my head

"I'm…so confused" Stiles swam over to us and interrupted our moment

"Please tell me you got him?" Derek asked, he gave us a look before moving to help support Derek again

"He hung up didn't he?" I looked over at Stiles and spat some water out of my mouth

"Yup" he answered, I shook my head

"I'm going to kill him"

"Hey so…" Stiles started "…what's going on with you two?" I snorted out a laugh because he really did have horrible timing

"You know were together Stiles" I replied rolling my eyes at him

"But I didn't think you were that serious about each other, I remember helping Scott find control and Allison is one of the only things that could pull him back because he loves her and it's just like what Derek did to you earlier" the creature let out a scream

"Stiles now's not the best time for this but if you must know Derek's my mate and my anchor which I figured out on my first full moon" he nodded then looked around

"I…I can't stay up any longer…" Stiles panted "I need something to hold on to" I shifted Derek's weight to try and take some of the pressure off of Stiles but it didn't seem to be helping, I looked around and spotted a diving block

"There" I nodded towards the block Stiles started swimming towards it while I kept Derek's head above water so he didn't drown, he reached for the handle but his hand slid off causing him and Derek to fall into the water, I dove under trying to pull both of them up but was exhausted from the incident earlier then felt someone pull Stiles and Derek up before grabbing my hand and pulling me up as well

Scott locked eyes with me as he moved me towards Stiles and Derek then he let out a roar before the creature knocked him over it and grabbed Scott's ankle with his tail throwing him into a mirror, Scott grabbed a shard of the broken mirror and we watched as it stared confused by its own reflection the creature then hissed one last time before climbing the walls and jumping out the roof windows

"Okay…" I said causing the three of them to look at me "I'm only going to say this once…what the hell is that?"

I shivered from the cold winter air blowing on my wet hair the bestiary was actually a flash drive hanging on Gerard's keys, Scott plugged it into a laptop and scrolled through it

"Is that even a language?" Stiles asked, I looked over at the screen

"Yeah…it's archaic Latin" I replied

"And you're just that much of a genius that you know archaic Latin?" he asked me, I snorted

"No…but I know what archaic Latin looks like since it and classical Latin are pretty similar"

"So how are supposed to figure out what this thing is?" Scott sighed

"It's called a Kanima" Derek said walking up to us and I felt a jacket being draped over my shivering body, I sent a quick thank you smile at Derek before looking back at Scott

"You knew the whole time" Stiles accused, I rolled my eyes knowing Derek didn't know before hand, I pulled the laptop onto my lap trying to translate anything I could

"No" Derek said "Only when it was confused by its own reflection"

"It doesn't know what it is" Scott said

"Or who" I added, Stiles and Scott shot me a confused look "What, it only makes sense"

"What else do you know?" Stiles asked Derek but he shook his head

"Just stories…rumours"

"It's like us?" Scott asked him

"A shape-shifter yes but it's…it's not right it's like a…"

"An abomination" Stiles and I supplied at the same time, Derek looked between us and nodded his head, he and Erica turned to leave but Scott stopped them

"Derek!" they turned around and faced him "We need to work together on this, maybe even tell the Argent's"

"Scott" I sighed "I'm pretty sure they already know what they're dealing with"

"You trust them?" Derek asked ignoring me making me roll my eyes, I seriously don't know why I bother talking to these boys they never listen to me

"Nobody trusts anyone!" Scott told him "That's the problem, while we're here arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us and it's killing people and we still don't know anything about it!" Derek just looked at him for a few seconds before finally saying

"I know one thing, when I find it…I'm gonna kill it" I debated following after him but stayed with Scott and Stiles trying to read the bestiary and knew Derek would check up on me tonight away

"Why didn't you tell us you found your anchor" Stiles asked me as I hoped in the jeep, Scott was going to pick up our mom and Stiles was driving me home

"I didn't know I had to"

"What is this mate business you've mentioned it a couple of times now" he asked me

"Were bonded for life" I replied shrugging

"So let me get this straight you and Derek are mates which means that you can never be apart and you're each other's anchors…is that all?"

"I don't know about being each other's anchors but he's definitely mine and I'm in his pack" I replied

"SKYE!"

"Stiles, believe me when I say that one day you will need someone in that pack that can change his mind and trust me…I can do that very well"

"Change his mind on everything?" he asked me and I rolled my eyes

"I don't know about that but most things yes"

"So did you know about him turning people?" he asked me

"I knew about Isaac but not Erica or Boyd or him biting Jackson"

"Is that all you lied about?" I sighed and bit my lip

"Yeah, that's everything" he pulled up outside my house

"Look Stiles I know you and Scott don't trust him but I'm in love with Derek and he's everything to me" he smiled and nodded as I got out walking up to my bedroom and exactly like I thought Derek was there waiting, I smiled and quickly got changed before climbing into the bed with him letting all the tension drain out of me, we didn't talk and just enjoyed each other's company


	5. Venomous

I opened my locker to put my jacket inside and get my English textbook then closed it and was about to turn, when I came face to face with Isaac my eyes went wide with shock as I looked around the crowded hallway

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, pulling him along with me

"Needed to make sure my Alpha female was okay" he said, smirking

"What did Derek do?" I asked sighing out loud

"Derek did what he had to do to get me back in school to protect you and the pack" Isaac stepped aside for me to enter the English room, I walked in a sat down Isaac right behind me I turned just in time to see Scott walk in he was just as shocked as I was then saw Stiles run in and sit behind Scott so I listened in

 _"_ _Dude, I just talked to my dad who talked to Jackson and I've got really terrible, horrible, very very bad news"_ I looked behind me at them

 _"_ _I think I already know"_ Scott replied pointing at Isaac and I saw Isaac smirk having heard their conversation as well, I glared at him as he looked up at me

"Okay, there's only one thing I found online called the Kanima" Stiles said as he, Scott and I walked out of the classroom I turned to see Isaac walking down the hall in the other direction before looking back at Scott and Stiles "It is some kind of were-jaguar from South America that goes after murderers"

"That thing was not a jaguar" I said, rubbing my head I felt a headache coming on this past few weeks have been stressful

"Yeah and you and I are not exactly murderers but it came after us"

"But Stiles, you did see it kill someone" Scott said "Which is probably why it probably tried to kill you and it's still trying to kill you and it probably won't stop still you're dead"

"You know sometimes I start to question this 'friendship'" Stiles said as we walked off to our next class, the boys and I sat down in Economics class just as the bell rang, I was about to grab out my notes when Jackson sat down beside me

"Hey were-girl, testicles left and right what the hell is a Kanima?" I rolled my eyes at Jackson's ridiculous nicknames, we were just about to turn around when Coach slammed a book on his desk

"All right, listen up quick warning before we begin our review, some of you like brother McCall might want to start their own study groups because tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult, I'm not even too sure I could pass it, okay I need a volunteer at the board to answer the first question, who's got it, huh come lets go buddy" Jackson hit Scott on the shoulder

"Paralysed, from the neck down do you have any idea how that feels?"

"I'm familiar with the sensation" Stiles replied

"Wait, why would Derek test you?" Scott asked and I gulped looking at Stiles "Why would he think that it's you?"

"How should I know?" Jackson angrily asked

"Do they think it's Lydia?" Stiles asked

"Look, I don't know all I heard was her name and something about Chemistry"

"Jackson!" Coach yelled, hovering over us "Do you have something you wanna share with the rest of the class?"

"Um…just an undying admiration for my Coach"

"That's really kind of you" Jackson shrugged, smirking "Now shut up, shut it anybody else?" he walked back toward the front of the room and Scott grabbed Stiles' shirt and pulled him towards him, I leaned in

"How do we know it's not her?" Scott asked

"Because I looked into the eyes of that thing and what I saw was pure evil when I look into Lydia's eyes all I see is 50% evil, all right maybe sixty, no more than forty on a good day besides that thing was all up on Skye" I rolled my eyes

"Stiles" I said "That is not a very good argument" I argued

"I'm aware of that" Stiles said as Lydia got up to answer a problem on the board "But I swear it's not her it can't be alright Lydia's fine" just as Stiles said that, Lydia began to whimper at the board and she began crying, her eyes closed

"Lydia?" Coach asked she gasped and looked around the room "Okay then, anyone else wanna try answering this time in English?" I got a good look at the board and Lydia had written something all over it and I think it was English, I took out my phone, taking a picture

"What is that?" Scott asked "Greek"

"No" I said looking up at him "I think it is English" I reversed the photo on my phone and what appeared were three words

SOMEONE HELP ME

"What are we gonna do?" Stiles asked as the three of us walked into Chemistry "Skye, can't you just put on a tiny little skirt and dance around for him until he forgets" I scowled at him

"Seriously what goes through your head Stiles" I sighed loudly frustrated with this whole situation "Look all I know is he's not gonna kill her without proof" I replied fighting the urge to hit him upside the head

"All right, he tests her like he did with Jackson" Scott said "But when and where?" Just then Isaac and Erica walked into class looking right at Lydia then smirked at us, we looked over at Lydia at her lab station

"I think here and now" I said as Erica and Isaac began walking toward Lydia but Scott and Stiles sat down on either side of her and I sat next to Allison, giving her a 'there's gonna be trouble' look and back at Erica and Isaac

"Einstein once said two things are infinite" Mr Harris said, starting class "The universe and human stupidity and I'm not sure about the universe, I myself have encountered infinite stupidity" He said, putting a hand on Stiles' shoulder "So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you are going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments let's see if two heads are indeed better than one or in Mr Stilinski's case, less than one" He paused "Erica you take the first station start with…" that's when all the males and even some females in the class aside from Stiles, Isaac and Scott put their hands up "I didn't ask for volunteers put you hormonal little teenage hands down you'll start with Mr McCall"

Mr Harris began pairing students up and thankfully, Lydia got paired with Allison but sadly I was paired with Isaac he sat his stuff on the ground, taking the seat next to me

"You know I don't understand why you are defending her" Isaac began "I mean, you know as well as I do how harsh Lydia Martin can be"

"That was a long time ago" I replied doing the experiment not really looking at him "I'm over it" I added looking up and saw Erica running her hand up Scott's thigh and I heard Lydia and Allison talking about it

"Really because I think you still aren't over it" Isaac continued "I bet you wished she had died when Peter bit her" I looked up at Isaac in shock that he knew about that "Oh yeah, Derek's told me everything he's probably even told me stuff he hasn't told you" I clenched my jaw "Poor little Skyler, she's supposed to be the Alpha female, but where's the Alpha when you need him?" just as I was about to tell him off, Mr Harris rang the bell to switch Isaac smirked and got up, grabbing his things I let out a sigh as another student sat next to me it was Erica

"Hi" Erica said with fake enthusiasm

"Can I help you with something?"

"Well I need a partner and you were my first choice I know you think you are all big and bad and you can hurt me but you can't and just so you know, that kiss with Derek was amazing" I balled my fist under the table feeling my claws digging into my palm but quickly recovered to do more on the experiment

"Maybe for you but it meant nothing to him"

"Oh really because I swear I felt a little tongue" I growled low in my throat but caught Scott's gaze and calmed down before I shifted in front of everyone

"By the way Erica leave Scott alone and if you think you can drive a wedge by running your hand up his thigh in front of Allison would work, it wont because someone like you will never understand something as simple as love"

"Oh a somone like you does, Derek is only playing with you until something better comes along"

"Let me guess you think it's you" I replied just as the bell rang to switch again, Erica laughed and muttered 'We'll see' under her breathe and walked over to the next station as another student sat down next to me just as Isaac sat down next to Lydia, Scott looked at me as I let out a breath this wasn't gonna be good, I tried to focus on the experiment but it was hard considering what was going on and I kept thinking about what Erica and Isaac had said, some of their words did bare true which upset me more then I could let on

"Time" Mr Harris said as my partner and I finished the lab "If you have catalysed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal" I looked down and saw a crystal in the bottom of the beaker "Now for the part of that last experiment you may enjoy, you can eat it" I was about to offer my partner a piece when suddenly a voice called out

"Lydia!" Scott yelled the whole class turned to look at him

"What?" Lydia asked, angry

"Nothing" Scott said, slowly sitting back in his seat, I looked over at Lydia and saw as a drop of venom dripped on the floor then Lydia took a bite and nothing happened, I couldn't believe it Lydia was the Kanima

I saw Scott looking outside at something so I followed his gaze and saw Derek in the far back of the parking lot standing next to his Camaro and I knew that wasn't a good sign, he caught my gaze and I glared shaking my head at him he just stared at me and I knew the next few hours is going to determine everything, we had resolved nothing in our relationship and if something doesn't change then I don't see it going any further it was over before it's even really began, I know we have to talk to him convince him not to kill her so after class Stiles, Scott, Alison and I all piled into the coach's office in the locker room to discuss our plan to save Lydia

"Derek's outside waiting for Lydia" Scott confirmed

"Waiting to kill her?" Allison asked

"If he thinks she's the Kanima, then yes" I replied "Especially after what happened at the pool"

"It's not her" Stiles protested

"Stiles, she didn't pass the test"

"It doesn't matter because Derek thinks it's her" Allison cut in "So either we can convince him that he's wrong or we've got to figure out a way to protect her"

"Well, I really don't think he's gonna do anything to her here, at school" Scott said

"What about after school?" Allison argued "What if we can prove Derek's wrong?"

"By 3:00?" I asked

"There could be something in the bestiary"

"You mean the 900 page book in archaic Latin none of us can read good luck with that" I said and Stiles looked at me "And Stiles I am not going to seduce Derek to stop he won't listen to me, were not in the best place right now"

"Actually I might know someone who could be able to translate it" Allison said cutting in again

"Uh, well maybe Skye and I can just talk to Derek get him to give us enough time to prove it's not her" Scott said making me roll my eyes because I just told them Derek's mind is made up and we've got slim to no chance at changing it "But if anything happens, you guys let us handle it"

"What does that mean?" Allison asked

"It means you can't heal like we do, I just don't want you getting hurt" Allison sighed and reached into her bag, pulling out a small hand held crossbow

"I can protect myself" Scott looked down "What?" Allison asked, putting the crossbow down on the desk "Did something else happen?"

"I just don't want you getting hurt, seriously if anything goes wrong you call me okay I don't care if your dad finds out call, text, scream, yell, whatever I'll hear you and I'll find you as fast as I can, we have until three" Scott turned and was about to leave the room but he turned just in time to catch an arrow coming at him the three of us turned and saw Stiles standing there, holding Allison's crossbow

"Uh...so...sorry, sensitive trigger on that" he said, handing it back to Allison

"Dear god I need new friends" I sighed and walked with Scott out of the office to go find Derek, Scott and I walked out onto the lacrosse field as Boyd stood there, like he seemed to be waiting for us

"We wanna talk to Derek" I told Boyd

"Talk to me" Boyd said I scoffed

"Last time I checked you were not Derek, so get him out here because we need to talk to him" I said

"Well last time I checked I don't have to follow your orders" I felt myself let out an involuntary growl I didn't like being disobeyed

"I don't wanna fight" Scott said interrupting before I got angry

"Good, cause I'm twice the size of you"

"True really, really true but you wanna know what I think, I'm twice as fast" Scott ran into Boyd and knocked him down, I went to intervene when I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned and saw Derek

"She failed the test" Derek told me and Scott

"Yeah but that doesn't prove anything" I said "Lydia's different"

"I know at night she turns into a homicidal walking snake"

"We're not going to let you kill her" Scott said

"Well who said I was gonna do it?" I looked at my brother then at the school Erica and Isaac were going after her, Scott ran for the school but Boyd knocked him down "I don't know why you think you have to protect everyone now Scott but even so Lydia has killed people and she's gonna do it again next time it's going to be one of us" Derek explained, intentionally not looking at me I'm sure

"What if you're wrong?"

"She was bitten by an Alpha it's her"

"You saw that thing up close it's not like us" I said shaking off his hand on my shoulder

"But it is we're all shape shifters you two don't know what you are dealing with it happens rarely and it happens for a reason"

"What do you mean?" I asked him, he sighed

"Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are" Derek walked over to Scott and offered him a hand, Scott took it and quickly stood "Even Stiles calls her coldblooded"

"What if she's immune what if she's got something inside of her that makes her immune to the bite, which is why she didn't get paralysed" Derek shook his head at Scott

"No one's immune I've never seen or heard of it happening it's n…it's never happened"

"What about Jackson?" Scott asked and I watched as Derek's face fell "That's why you tested him isn't it because you gave him what he wanted, didn't you?"

"Scott…" Derek tried to stop him

"Peter said that the bite either kills you or turns you, you were probably hoping he'd die right?"

"Scott" I warned

"But nothing happened right?" Scott asked ignoring me "And you have no idea why, do you?"

"No" Derek seethed

"Well, I have a theory Lydia's immune and somehow she passed it onto Jackson"

"You know he's right" I quietly said

"No!" Derek exclaimed

"You cannot do this" I seethed, on the verge of tears

"I can't let her live she is a danger to all of us, especially you Skyler and I can't let anything happen to you, you should have known that!" I flinched at my full name coming from him as it sounded so foreign

"I was hoping we could convince you but then…." I choked back tears "We weren't counting on it" I said, my eyes right on him "Come on Scott" I added and walked away from the three men, I was going to turn around but I could already tell there was hurt in Derek's eyes I felt like it was always going to be like this were just too different

"What are we gonna do?" Scott asked as we walked away

"Go back to the school make sure Erica and Isaac don't follow and I will meet the others at the house, I'm not going to let Derek hurt her" Scott and I went in different directions, he went back into the school to delay Erica and Boyd while I ran back to our house to fordify it

I walked down the stairs of the house as Jackson, Stiles, Lydia and Allison walked in and as soon as everyone was in, Stiles slammed the door and locked every single lock and Lydia gave him a 'really?' look

"There's been a few break-ins around the neighbourhood" Stiles lied and Lydia sarcastically nodded and looked away there was an awkward silence between the group that was quickly interrupted by Stiles grabbing a chair and putting underneath the door handle Lydia pursed her lips and pointed to the chair "And a murder" Stiles added to his lie "Yeah it was bad" Jackson rolled his eyes

"Lydia, follow me I need to talk to you for a minute" she sighed loudly

"Seriously, what is going on with everyone?" Jackson and Lydia left the room, leaving Stiles, Allison and I in the entryway

"So how did it go with Derek?" Stiles asked

"Not good I guess I never really fully understood how much of a jerk my boyfriend was until he tried to kill one of my best friends" Stiles scoffed "What?"

"I think that is the first time you've actually admitted he was your boyfriend" I scoffed

"Well it may be the last" I replied

"Guys" Allison said, motioning towards the window we walked over and looked out seeing Derek, Isaac, Boyd and Erica outside they were standing across the street from the house, I saw Derek pulled out his phone and put it to his ear, that's when my phone rang with Derek's name and picture flashing on the screen "Pick it up" Allison said, I sighed and answered it

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Skye, get out of the house I don't want you to get hurt"_

"You know you're so worried about me getting hurt but you haven't thought about how hurt I would be if you killed my friend"

 _"Skye please!"_ he begged

"Goodbye Derek" I said and hung up the phone

"You know you just pissed him off" Stiles said

"I know" I replied then saw Allison pull out her phone and started clicking something on the keypad

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked her, Allison sighed

"I think…I think I have to call my dad"

"But if he finds you here…you and Scott?" I asked

"I know, what are we supposed to do they're not here to scare us okay they're here to kill Lydia" she sighed again before shoving her phone back into her pocket after a few seconds Stiles spoke up still looking out the window

"I got an idea shoot one of them"

"Are you serious?"

"We told Scott we could protect ourselves so let's do it at least give it a shot right?" Allison looked at him for a moment before turning back towards the window

"Okay"

"Look they don't think we're going to fight so if one of them gets hit I guarantee they'll take off, so just shoot one of them"

"Which one?" Allison asked looking through the window

"Uh…Derek" Stiles said "Yeah shoot him preferably in the head"

"STILES NO" I snapped glaring at him, I may be on the other team right now but he was still my mate and everything to me

"Skye's right, if Scott can catch an arrow Derek definitely can" Allison nodded

"Just shoot one of the other three then" Stiles told her

"You mean two?"

"No I mean three" Stiles looked out the window "Where the hell is Isaac" Stiles asked as Allison raised the crossbow to the window but I caught Isaac's scent before she could shoot, I saw him come into the room from the corner of my eye and quickly turned growling at him letting my claws and fangs out then tackled him before he could hurt Allison

"Go help Lydia!" I yelled at her and watched as Isaac moved towards her so grabbed his ankles and pulled the other werewolf to the ground where we continued to fight more trying to subdue the other but I was trying to do it without hurting him which put me at a disadvantage to him

 _"_ _Get back"_ I heard Allison say to Lydia upstairs " _Someone is trying to break in, go!"_ she stayed up there _"You guys it's here!"_ I heard Allison call from upstairs, Isaac had managed to knock Stiles down when he tried to help me when I was distracted then he had me pinned against the wall with his claws around my neck

"You know you really should have listened to Derek" Isaac said as his fangs extended and his eyes turned gold

"You can't hurt me, Derek would never allow it no matter what" I growled and quickly hit him in the face and reversed our positions "Stop this Isaac NOW"

"No!" he growled as his eyes turned yellow again, I felt myself lose control at the challenge

"Yes" I growled deeper, Isaac shrank back and submitted to me instantly so I knew my eyes flashed Blood Red, Scott rushed in and quickly pulled me away from Isaac I stood up shakily as Scott punched Isaac unconscious

That's when I noticed Erica on the ground paralysed, Scott picked both of them up and threw them out the door I helped Stiles up and we followed Allison and Scott outside, Derek had a pissed look on his face but it was also filled with hurt at the sight of me

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me Scott" Derek said "You're not an Omega, you're already an Alpha of your own pack but you know you can't beat me"

"I can hold you off till the cops get here" Scott told him and I heard the sirens in the distance

Suddenly there was a hiss from above us, everyone looked up then walked off the porch and we saw the Kanima walking along the roof then it screeched at us before taking off into the night Derek sighed and looked down at Erica and Isaac who were still lying on the ground incapacitated

"Get them out of here" Derek told Boyd then looked over at me but before he could get a word out, the sound of boots rushing towards us stopped him

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Lydia demanded and everyone looked at her in shock

"It's Jackson" was the only thing Scott uttered, I looked up at Derek and caught his gaze then he left leaving me questioning our relationship yet again

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the other's I found it difficult to add onto the actual scenes of this espisode, I'm also sorry that Skyler and Derek are still fighting but it will prove nessasary for their relationship, you just have to wait and see where I'm going with them**


	6. Frenemy

Stiles sped down the street into the downtown area on Beacon Hills as I held on for dear life as he was driving like a maniac and he complains about my driving all the time

"Could you slow down a little?" I asked sliding to the other side of the back seat

"Well do you want me to lose the thing?!" Stiles asked I sighed and my eyes went back to the road

"Watch out!" I yelled and Stiles hit the brakes just barely missing the road spikes in front of his car "Great what do we do now?" I asked Scott but when I turned to him his spot was already empty and the car door was open, Stiles and I looked out the front window and saw him land on the other side of the fence Stiles scoffed and the two of us quickly got out of the car

"What do we do now" Stiles asked me but I was already following after Scott climbing the fence then jumping off the top "Great…" Stiles mumbled as he followed me, I landed on the ground as the sound of eight gunshots filled the air so I took off running towards the sound, hoping Stiles was following me, I turned a corner and ran straight into Derek and would have fallen back on my butt if it wasn't for his arms wrapping around my waist

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I'm guessing for the same reason as you to find the…..Kanima" I had to stop before saying Kanima, fearing I would say Jackson and reveal the secret to Derek

"Skye it's not safe the hunters are here, Chris Argent just loaded a whole clip into the thing and it didn't budge"

"Derek I-"

"Don't, look I know you think I keep secrets from you and I am ordering you around or something but it's because I am trying to protect you" Derek stroked my face with his hand softly making me close my eyes and lean into his hand nuzzling it "It's because I love you" he whispered

"Skye" I turned just in time to see Stiles run up to me panting, I turned back but Derek was gone again "What are you doing?" Stiles asked

"Nothing, let's keep going" Stiles and I kept running till we came to a brick building and I didn't know about Stiles but I could hear club music inside we walked around towards the front and Stiles spotted Scott by the corner we ran up to him and nearly freaked him out

"Oh my god!" Scott gasped

"Sorry, sorry" Stiles said "Did you see where he went?"

"I lost him"

"What you couldn't catch his scent?"

"Stiles" I started "I don't think he has one"

"All right, any clue where he's going?"

"To kill someone" Scott said stating the obvious as usual

"Well that explains the claws and the fangs" Stiles said sarcastically "Makes perfect sense now" Scott rolled his eyes "Scott, come on I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones okay sarcasm is my only defence" I laughed at them

"Just help me find it"

"Not "it"" I said hitting his shoulder "You mean Jackson"

"Yeah, I know"

"But does he know that, did anybody else see him back at the house?" Stiles asked

"I don't think so but he already passed Derek's test anyway" I replied

"Yeah but that's the thing how did he pass the test?" Stiles asked again but I shrugged

"I don't know"

"Maybe it's like an either-or thing" I remembered something "Derek said that a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom" I paused "When's the Kanima not the Kanima?"

"When it's Jackson" Scott replied

"Exactly that's how he passed"

"Uh…guys" Stiles stuttered he was looking at the roof of the building and we looked up to and saw the Kanima…Jackson, going inside "See that?"

"He's inside"

"What's he gonna do in there?" Scott made a realization

"I know who he's after" he said staring at the line of people trying to get into the club

"What, how?" Stiles asked "How, did you smell something?" I sampled the air myself but couldn't pick up on anything

"Yeah…Armani" I was confused but then saw who he was talking about, Jackson was going after Danny

"Well we need to get inside" I said and walked back around the corner and saw a door, Stiles walked up to it

"All right" he started "Maybe there's like a, uh—like a window we could climb through or some kind of…" Scott ripped the handle off and handed it to him before going inside I followed after him "Handle we could rip off with supernatural strength how'd I not think of that one?" Stiles threw the handle down and followed us inside

The three of us walked into the club and was in awe of the sight in front of us the music blasted from all directions and the lights flashed, disco balls hung from the ceiling and there were guys everywhere dancing

"Dude everyone in here's a dude, I think we're in a gay club!" Scott yelled over the music

"Man, nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses, huh, Scott?" Scott and I turned seeing Stiles surrounded by drag queens, I laughed and looked around the club that's when I spotted Danny at the bar

"There's Danny!" I yelled and grabbed Stiles then walked over to the bar but Danny was already gone, dancing with some guy

"Three beers" Stiles told the bartender

"I.D's?" he asked us

Scott and Stiles both pulled out their actual driver's licenses which obviously showed their real ages, I scoffed and pulled out my fake I.D the bartender inspected all three, he smiled "How about cokes for you two and a beer for the lady"

"Rum and coke?" Stiles asked "Sure!" the guy looked at him unamused "Coke's fine actually I'm driving tonight anyways" the guy rolled his eyes and motioned for another guy, this one shirtless, to bring us our drinks

"How did you get a fake I.D.?" Scott asked me

"I know people" I smiled as the shirtless bartender brought over three drinks, handing me my beer I took it and gulped almost all of it down, I need it after this crazy night

"That one's paid for" The bartender motioned to Scott's drink then motioned to a guy across the bar, who raised his bottle at Scott and nodded, Scott smiled taking the drink as I began to laugh

"Oh shut up" Stiles said "You're just jealous"

"Uh, you're the only jealous one" I replied and we turned towards the crowd and I spotted Danny again "I found Danny"

"I found Jackson" Scott said looking up towards the lights Stiles and I both looked up and saw him climbing across the ceiling, right above Danny "Get Danny"

"What're you gonna do?" Stiles asked and Scott unclenched his hands revealing his claws which had extended "Works for me" Stiles and I began pushing our way through the crowd people pushed and shoved back, thinking we wanted to dance, which meant I lost Stiles in the crowd

"Danny" I yelled, looking for him "Stiles, Danny, Stiles" the fog in the club grew thicker and thicker, making my vision almost non-existent as I pushed more when suddenly I saw a pair of glowing red eyes and his scent filled my senses and knew that wasn't good, Derek walked out of the fog and up to the Kanima "No don't" I yelled, but he didn't hear me or at least he ignored me and slashed its throat, causing it to screech and run off, Derek looked at me back to normal then walked over and grabbed my hand then started walking for the exit once we were outside, I tried to get away "Stop!" I yelled at him trying to loosen his grip on my hand "Let me go!"

"Will you stop shouting people will think I'm kidnapping you"

"Well the last time you did something like this, you were kidnapping me" Derek stopped and sighed, letting go of my hand "Thank you" I said

"I told you not to go in there" Derek said, walking away from me

"Well I did" I said, trying to keep up "I know you're not so keen on disobedience but I'm not a dog I'm your mate, okay?" yeah that didn't sound any better, Derek kept walking till he came to his Camaro "Just stop!" I yelled, Derek stiffened and turned around to face me finally "Look, I know that what Kate did was horrible and it is hard for you to trust people but you need to trust me I'm your girlfriend and I love you too" Derek looked up when I said that

"Really?"

"Of course you know I do but if this relationship is gonna work we need to be honest and considerate of each other, so that means we will tell each other things and not kidnap Skye anymore" I smiled as I said that brushing a piece of my hair back behind my ear then kissed him he gladly kissed back and wrapped his arms around me "Now will you take me home I'll call Scott and tell him I'm okay"

"Gladly"

"You put him where?!" I whisper-yelled, not wanting Derek (who was in the shower) to hear me

 _"_ _A prison transport vehicle it was Stiles' idea look, it's only temporary and we have everything under control I'm just glad you're okay"_

"Well you better hope he's okay to and this doesn't come back to bite us" I heard the shower turn off "Listen, I got to go see you when you get home" I hung up the phone just as Derek walked out of my bathroom in nothing but a towel wrapped around his bottom half

"Was that Scott?" he asked me

"Yeah, he's coming home later" Derek nodded

"Thanks for the shower not one in the abandoned warehouse where I live" I smiled

"Well maybe next time I can join you" I said, leaning back on the bed as Derek raised an eyebrow at me

"We haven't even gotten past a big boundary yet"

"I know maybe we will" I bit my lip

"I don't want to force you into anything"

"You won't…not when the time is right" Derek smirked "Don't do that!" I yelled and threw a pillow at him which he blocked, he growled playfully at me then tackled me on top of the bed and held my arms down as he kissed my neck, his wet hair tickling me, I pushed him off with a grunt and went in the bathroom to take a shower myself "Will you stay a little longer?" I asked him because I really missed him

"What?"

"Not like that just be with me, I've really missed you" I admitted

"I would love to" Derek said so I smiled kissed him chastely then went and had a shower, when I came back out in shorts and a singlet I saw he was laying on my bed reading a book, I climbed into bed with him and laid my head on his shoulder as I wrapped an arm around his waist

"I missed you like this" I said nuzzling my head in his chest making him chuckle

"Me too" I looked up at him

"What'cha reading" I asked him taking a look

"I managed to sneak into my house and get these" he pointed to several books on my floor

"They're books" I sighed

"Yeah, books that'll hopefully give us answers about your abilities"

"Is this all?" he nodded

"All that I could find in a hurry"

"You think they'll have the answers in them?" I asked picking one up and opening it

"I'm hoping so" I sighed

"Well then let's get going on this" I started reading looking for anything that stood out, an hour later I could feel Derek look over at me, I was lying on my back holding a book near my face with my hair fanned out over my pillow "Stop staring and read" I smirked looking at him

"Can't help it you're distracting" he laughed, shook my head and laughed but my smile dropped as I looked back at him

"Is this how you were before the fire?" Derek sighed and closed his eyes so I know I hit a nerve

"Yeah…yeah I was a lot like this" he admitted opening up a little which was new so I sat up then on his lap throwing the book he was holding onto the floor "That could have been important" he chuckled at the open book

"Not as important as this" I sighed "I like you like this…why aren't you like this with everyone else?"

"If I was like this with everyone it wouldn't be as special to you"

"I'm being serious Derek"

"I trust you…I trust that you can see this side and not use it against me" I nodded

"Well…I might use it against you…you're much more playful like this and you're fun when you're playful" I smiled then Derek smirked and quickly grabbed my waist causing me to squeak in surprise as he threw me onto the bed and climbed on top of me and without hesitation he attached his lips to mine, I tangled my hands in his short black hair as he slowly moved his lips down my neck and gently bit down on my pulse point causing me to gasp he looked back at me and I knew my eyes were now bright gold so I took the opportunity to roll us over putting me on top and smirked when he tried to get me back underneath him

"Nope" I said holding down on his chest and felt my eyes heat with more power so I knew they flashed red before fading back to my normal brown, I smiled when Derek left to make coffee then I picked up the book I pushed onto the floor earlier and saw what we had been looking for, my eyebrows scrunched up in confusion

"Hey Derek!" I called but didn't get a response so I ran down to the kitchen where Derek was making us coffee "DEREK!" he turned around as I slammed the book onto the counter he picked it up and read the passage

"This is the answer?" he asked but I shrugged

"Well part of it anyway, it says that when a human mate is turned they will survive the bite, unless they bleed out anyway once they are werewolves they become incredibly powerful most are blessed with specific abilities that can be passed onto their children, it says that usually it's a physical ability like extra strength, shape shifting, speed…anything"

"Wait…did you say shape shifting?" he asked and looked far off and I knew he was thinking hard about something, I nodded

"Yeah why?" he shook his head

"I just knew someone who had the ability to shape shift" I could tell he didn't want to talk about it right now and pressuring him never works

"Really, I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it?"

"Not really"

"Alright…uh there have been some cases of a psychic ability developing but it's rare for that to happen and the book doesn't say anything about them or why some develop the psychic abilities but it does say that when they have a psychic ability they're extremely powerful and…very deadly especially as a newly turned werewolf" I went on explaining

"What do you mean by deadly?" he asked

"It's harder for them to control their werewolf state because that's when they're ability is at its highest, so when they're shifted they have to think about controlling themselves and keeping their powers under control as well, most end up killed by hunters because they go rabid during the full moon" I replied looking down

"You didn't" he said placing his hand over mine on the counter and I sighed

"I think it has to do with my ability"

"You think you have a psychic ability?"

"I know I have one, I can feel certain people's emotions and I can experience them as well…that's like the definition of an empath" Derek let out a deep breath and sat on the barstool closest to him, I walked over to him "It explains a lot I'm losing control because I'm connecting to someone else's emotions and I don't know how to block it or stop it so I end up experiencing it myself remember when we were training in the woods the first couple of days after I got bit and we ended up at your old house I connected to you and had that episode of rage and anger nearly breaking your arm you have a very strong emotional tie to that place you were told exactly what happened and it subconsciously flashed through your mind and I experienced it"

"What about at Isaac's?" Derek asked me, I told him about hearing those screams when I touched the freezer

"I think I'm connected to him as well, he must have been thinking about it and I latched onto it"

"From that distance?"

"It was my first full moon, Psychic abilities are stronger on the full moon" Derek sighed and pinched his nose like he was fighting off a headache

"So do you think it's just with werewolves?" I shook my head

"I think I connected with the Kanima it explains why I shifted at the pool when we stared at each other I picked up on its rage, so it's possible I can connect with anything supernatural I can't really answer much until I test things out but I'm not going to do that until I'm in full control of my werewolf side"

"Well you need to be able to control this, we know your anchor so we'll make this part of your training, you and I will test your abilities together and I'll make sure to pull you back if something goes wrong"

"You sure this is a good idea Derek what if I go rabid?" I asked him

"You didn't your first full moon, you said it yourself you're most powerful at the full moon it's possible you connected with me, I was calm most of the night maybe that kept you at bay"

"I hope that's it" I sighed, he pulled me closer to him and gently kissed my lips

"I'm sure it is, let's go get some rest, I'll stay here tonight" I smiled and kissed him again

"Sounds good to me" I agreed picking up the book and we went back upstairs and I let myself get a few hours of sleep

When I woke up the next morning, Derek was gone I had spent the whole night in his arms and wished I could have stayed like that forever, I got dressed and went downstairs to get breakfast to see Scott was already sitting at the table

"Where is he" I asked him

"He's in the reserve Stiles is staying with him today" he replied and I saw him sniffing the air, then looked at me and I knew I probably smelt like Derek, then realised I had his shirt on

"You two better hope this works or there is going to be hell to pay" I said distracting him, he knew about me and Derek but I didn't feel comfortable talking with him about us, especially because I still didn't know what was going on with us

"Don't worry we've got it covered"

"You better hope so" I replied pouring myself a bowl of cereal

The day at school was pretty normal…well except for the fact that Mrs Argent was the substitute English teacher and seriously what school board gave the Argents their jobs, Scott and I ran out to the classroom quick and went to the hospital to see Danny and ask him about Jackson, we walked into the hospital and found his room

"Hey, Danny" I asked

"Hey" Danny asked confused "What are you two doing here?"

"We just wanted to ask you a couple questions…..about Jackson"

"Does this have to happen now, they are discharging me" he said, going through his things

"It will just take a second" Scott said "So, are you sure everything's okay between you and Jackson?"

"Yeah, everything's fine" Danny opened his wallet "Did the cops have to take my fake I.D.?" he threw his wallet down on the bed, reaching for his shirt

"You didn't do anything to make him angry?" I asked

"How angry?"

"On a scale of one to ten- one being "kind of irritated" and ten "wanting to kill you violently""

"Jackson's kind of always at a four but we're good I was actually doing him a favour"

"What favour?" Scott asked

"I was recovering a video for him I put it on my tablet, which is probably still in the trunk of my car and probably still at the club"

"What's on the video?" I asked

"I'm not really supposed to say"

"Danny, what if I told you this could be a matter of life and death?" Scott asked him

"I'm not supposed to say"

"What if we could get your fake I.D. back?" I said and this got Danny intrigued, he told us he didn't know what was on it but what kind of car he drove and where he parked so we left the hospital room and were trying to leave quickly but our mom stopped us

"While I think you two being here to check in on your friend is all sorts of commendable, I've got to play tough mom right now, even though I'm not very good at it"

"Right now?" Scott asked

"Yes, right now I got a call from your principal, Scott you are failing two classes"

"I know and that's why Skye and I are studying with Stiles"

"Do you know that if you fail even one of your midterms they're gonna hold you back?"

"He said that?"

"Yes, your sister and all your friends are gonna be juniors while you are still a sophomore do you understand Scott, you cannot fail"

"I know"

"And you Skye are you seeing someone?" I looked at her confused

"What?" I replied playing dumb

"Don't what me, I can hear the whispers in your room at night, I know you are talking to someone"

"Mom, I promise if I was seeing someone, I would tell you"

"You promise" she asked me

"Yes" I lied

"Alright, you may go"

"Thank you" I said, and Scott followed me as we walked away

"You lied to her" Scott said

"So did you, do you really think it's wise to tell our mom about Derek considering he is an ex-fugitive, an older guy and the fact that I can't tell her anything about him or how we met" he nodded but I knew he didn't understand just how connected we were

Scott and I had rode down to the parking lot of the club but when we went to get the tablet out of Danny's trunk, it was gone, we told Stiles and Allison and they met us at the edge of the preserve, where they moved Jackson

"If Jackson doesn't remember being the Kanima, he's got gonna remember stealing Danny's tablet" I said

"Why would he steal the thing if he doesn't know what's on it?" Stiles asked

"What if someone else took it?" Allison asked

"Then someone else knows what he is" Scott spoke up

"Which could mean someone is protecting him" I added

"Like the bestiary says, 'the Kanima seek a friend' right?" Allison asked

"Okay" Stiles started "So, somebody watches Jackson make a video of himself turning into the Kanima and then just erases part of it so he wouldn't know, who would wanna do that?"

"Somebody who wanted to protect him?"

"There's something else" Scott said "You said the only thing you found online about the Kanima is that is goes after murderers what if that's actually true?"

"Well, no it can't be it tried to kill all of us" I said

"But I-I don't think that it was actually trying to kill us, remember when we were at Isaac's the first time, it just went right by us, didn't it?" Scott asked Allison

"You're right it just ran off" she confirmed

"And it didn't kill you at the mechanics garage or you guys at the pool"

"But he came pretty close" I replied

"There is something else going on and we don't know what it is we don't know anything about what's going on with Jackson or why someone is protecting him"

"'Know thy enemy'" Allison said and the three of us looked at her "Just something my grandfather said"

"All right, I got it" Stiles said "Kill Jackson, problem solved"

"He risked his life for us against Peter, remember?"

"Yes but what did we just find out, he got the bite from Derek it's funny how he just got exactly what he wanted by supposedly risking his life for us"

"Yeah, it doesn't mean he's not worth saving" I said

"It's always something with him though"

"He doesn't know what he's doing" Scott said

"So what?"

"So I didn't either, you remember when I almost killed you and Jackson I had someone to stop me he has nobody" Scott added referring to the time he got out when Stiles and I handcuffed him to his radiator and he almost attacked Jackson and Allison but Derek had stopped him

"That's his own fault"

"Doesn't matter" Scott persisted "If we can save him, we should try"

"Do you really think it was a good idea to have let them watch Jackson together?" I asked Stiles later on that night, he left Scott and Allison alone to watch Jackson

 _"_ _Well we will find out"_ he said, before hanging up the phone and I sighed then tried to focus on my homework but I couldn't, I walked downstairs to get something to eat since I hadn't really eaten all day and since I had the house to myself tonight I was beyond bored I wanted Derek to make everything go away

"Everything okay?" I turned and there he was

"Derek" I said, running into his arms kissing him passionately and he kissed back, his tongue threatening to enter my mouth "How did you know to come?" I asked in between kisses

"I just felt like you needed me" he replied

"I did" I giggled as a bar stool fell over when I was pushed against the counter by Derek who started kissing my neck, I looked down at it causing him to break his kiss "We'll get it later" I told him pulling him back into a kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me, I slowly moved him back towards the couch but he had other ideas he hoisted me up and held my weight as I locked my legs around his hips "What a scandalous position we're in" I smirked as he gently set me onto the kitchen counter and felt his breath hit my ear

"I like it" shivers travelled down my spine as he said those words and my heart rate began to accelerate when his hands began to wander and his lips slowly moved down my neck, as soon as our lips met again I couldn't fight it anymore, the feeling of lust overwhelmed my senses and I gave in

I tore Derek's leather jacket off as our tongues met in a heated battle for dominance, our kisses only broke to pull off each other's shirts and I felt myself being lifted again and moved away from the counter, I broke the kiss when he started walking up the stairs

"This can't be safe" I giggled lightly kissing his jaw

"It's not" Derek said before kissing me again then I felt myself gently being lowered onto my bed as he slowly moved his lips down my body and with each kiss I felt myself lose more and more control and let out a moan as he reached the waistband of my jeans but the sound of my zipper being pulled down broke me out of my trance

"Wait…Derek stop" I told him sitting up, he sighed and sat up next to me "I'm sorry" I said when I realised that I probably hurt his feelings, it wasn't that I didn't want to, I really did I just didn't want to rush into that

"It's okay, you were right to stop it was getting hot and heavy really fast" I went to reply when my phone buzzed I looked at it, it was a message from Stiles - _Jackson got out, have to tell my dad. Meet me and Scott at the station,_ Oh shit I told them it was a bad idea

"I have to go" I stood up and quickly grabbed another shirt

"Is everything okay?" he asked and I realised I couldn't tell him about Jackson

"Yeah, Stiles jeep just broke down and he needs my help" I lied and again shuffled my feet so that we wouldn't hear my heart beat stutter

"Why can't he call Scott?"

"Because Scott would probably make it blow up" he smiled "I'll see you later" I kissed him chastely then quickly left and met the boys just as they pulled up to the station

"Will you buzz me in?" Stiles asked the person at the front desk "We have to see my dad" he did and we walked inside then turned to walk into the office but saw Jackson sitting there with his father

"Scott, Stiles, Skye perfect timing have you met Jackson's father, Mr David Whitmore, esquire" my mouth fell open

"That means lawyer" Jackson said smugly and I glared at him

 **A/N: I know I'm teasing but it's not the right time for them to move forward in their relationship and Skye's still scared that this is just a passing fling, even though Derek has admitted that he loves her, she's still hestitant that it's real**

 **Arianna Le Fay: The reason Scott is the way he is at the moment will be revealed all in due time**


	7. Restraint

I sat on the couch in the living room, waiting for my mom and brother to get back from the police station, I had gotten a text from Scott saying they were seeing Jackson's dad/lawyer about what happened but more importantly, Allison had found out new information about the Kanima, I was kind of expecting Derek to show up any moment but the front door opened, revealing my mom and brother

"Upstairs" she told Scott as his head hung low and walked upstairs, mom breathed out an exasperated sigh and walked into the kitchen, I got up off the couch and walked after Scott he was sitting on his bed, his head in his hands

"What happened?" I asked

"Jackson's dad gave us a restraining order we aren't allowed within 50 feet of him"

"Did he say anything about me and Allison?" I asked sitting next to him

"No if he knew about you two being there, he didn't say anything"

"So, what did mom say?"

"She was pissed and upset, took away my car keys and Stiles" Scott paused as I laughed a little at mom taking away Stiles "She's worried that all the stuff that's been happening is because of dad" I became serious instantly

"Dad, why would she think that?"

"I don't know but she's pretty sure that's why we've been acting weird"

"Great, now mom's gonna feel guilty" I sighed "So what information did Allison learn?"

"She got Lydia to translate the Latin apparently we were wrong when we thought the Kanima was seeking a friend the Kanima actually seeks a master"

"A master, so someone is controlling him"

"Yeah and we need to find out who, before they kill again" I sighed and got up going to my bedroom to shower and go to bed, why did our lives get so complicated

I walked out of the bathroom, towel drying my hair with a towel wrapped securely around me and went over to my dresser but when I looked in the mirror, I saw Derek laying on my bed making me jump ten foot and I cursed myself for not smelling him or hearing him come in

"Oh my gosh, you scared me the hell out of me, what have I told you about doing that"

"Sorry" he said laughing as he got up off the bed and walked over to me, he cupped my cheeks in his hands and brushed his thumbs gently across my cheeks making me sigh and close my eyes just comforted by his slightest touch, he then kissed me long and hard as I held onto his shoulders for support otherwise I'd have been a puddle on the floor

"What was that for?" I asked, on a high from the kiss

"I needed to kiss you, I needed to get away from the pack they don't understand what I'm trying to do about the Kanima this thing is too dangerous to be kept alive, no matter who it is"

"Derek…..maybe it is time you forget about the Kanima and focus on training the pack" I replied

"Uh, you sound just like them" he groaned sitting down on my bed

"That's because they are being practical Der-Bear" he smiled and shook his head and I know it was because of my nickname that has definitely stuck with him now, I climbed into his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck "The full moon is coming and you need to be ready you'll have three hormonal teenage werewolves on your hands you don't need it getting out of hand or one getting out" Derek sighed and put his hands on my shoulders

"As long as the Kanima is out there and you aren't safe, I won't stop till it is dead and I'll have you on the full moon too remember you aren't quite ready to face it alone either" I nodded "I have to chain you up again as well"

"Well when you put it like that it sounds kind kinky" he chuckled "I'm going to be fine because I have you to keep me human"

"It's not always that simple" I wrapped my arms around his shoulders

"You're my anchor Der-Bear and I love you so I know I'll be okay this time" I kissed his lips and he laid us down on the bed slowly and we just made out until he had to go

At school the next day Scott, Stiles and I walked into the library to meet up with Allison so we could find out more about what she had gotten Lydia to translate, I read over Scott's shoulder from the tablet Allison had just past him through the book shelf since they weren't supposed to be talking or seeing each other at all and with Gerard as the principal and camera's everywhere it's getting harder for them

"It's everything Lydia could translate" Allison explained breaking me out of my thoughts "And trust me, she was confused"

"What did you tell her anyway?" I asked

"That we were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures" Allison scoffed

"I am a part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures" Stiles said in a serious tone, I rolled my eyes

"Oh…..great"

"Does it say how to find out who's controlling him?" Scott asked

"Not really but Stiles was right about the murderers" Allison said, Stiles dancing with happiness so I slapped him because were not meant to be drawing attention to this little meeting "It calls the Kanima a weapon of vengeance there's a story in there about this South American priest who used the Kanima to execute murderers in their village"

"Alright see well maybe it's not that bad" Stiles said

"Until the bond grew strong enough that it killed whoever he wanted it to" I read to Stiles from the tablet

"All bad all very, very bad"

"Here's the thing though" Allison started "The Kanima is actually supposed to be a werewolf, but it can't be-"

"'Until it resolves that in its past which manifest it'" Scott read from the text

"If that means Jackson could use a thousand hours of therapy sessions, I could of told you that myself" I said

"What if it has something to do with his parents?" Allison asked "His real parents"

"Yeah, does anyone know what actually happened to them?" Scott asked looking around at us

"Lydia might" Stiles said

"What if she doesn't know anything?" I asked

"Well, he doesn't have a restraining order against me, so I'll talk to him myself" Allison said

"Okay, what do I do?" Scott asked

"You have a makeup exam, remember promise me" Allison said, holding Scott's hand through the book shelf

"If he does anything, you run the other way"

"I can take care of myself"

"Allison, if you get hurt while I'm busy taking some stupid test, someone's going to need to take care of me if he does anything-"

"Like?"

"Anything….weird or bizarre…..anything-"

"Anything evil" Stiles said, sticking his head through the empty space in the bookshelf, I scoffed and pulled him back a little too hard and he stubbled then glared at me I mouthed 'sorry' because I didn't know my own strength sometimes

"In the meantime, Stiles and I are gonna try and see if Lydia will tell us anything about Jackson's birth parents" I cut in looking back at Scott and Allison

"Are you sure she's gonna tell you?" Allison asked me

"Why wouldn't she?" I replied then Stiles and I went to look for her, we finally found her at her locker "Hey Lyds" she turned and looked at me confused and I know it's because I've barely said two words to her since the day of the full moon and really didn't have an excuse "Uh we wanted to ask you about Jackson"

"What about Jackson" she asked shutting her locker

"Actually about his birth parents" Stiles added as she started walking down the hallway

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone" Lydia said, as Stiles and I quickly walked behind her

"Come on!" Stiles exclaimed "Anyone who ever says 'I'm not supposed to tell anyone' is always dying to tell someone, so tell us!"

"Why do you two wanna know?"

"We can't tell you that" I said sighing loudly

"Then I'm not telling you"

"But you are telling me that you could tell me something if you wanted to tell me?" Stiles asked, making even me confused

"Was that a question?"

"It felt like a question"

"Well...tell me if this feels like an answer, No" Lydia said and made her way down the hallway faster

"Lydia, Lydia, come on, Ly...wait!-" Stiles was cut of when he was pushed into the wall by Erica, her holding him down "Ow ah, ah, hey, Erica"

"Why are you asking Lydia about Jackson's real parents?" she asked, her claws extending as she held Stiles down

"Why are you bringing out the claws on camera?" I asked, grabbing her hand and throwing it down then pointed to the camera above the stairs, she looked as well

"That's right" Stiles said, straightening out his clothes "You wanna play Cat woman, we'll be your Batman and Robin" I rolled my eyes at Stiles' ridiculous analogy then we started to walk away

"If you're wondering about Jackson's real parents, they're about half a mile from here in Beacon Hills cemetery" Erica said stopping us in our tracks then she walked off

"Wait, what?" I asked and the two of us followed her quickly "Do you know how they died?"

"Maybe, if you tell me why you're so interested"

"Um…" Stiles tried to come up with an answer

"It's him, isn't it?" Erica asked stopping momentarily but then started walking towards the locker rooms

"What who, him who?" Stiles stuttered

"The test didn't work but it's still him, it's Jackson" Erica turned to me "You knew all this time and didn't tell Derek, won't he be pissed" I sucked in a quick breathe

"You can't tell Derek, okay?" I informed her "There's a lot more to this that you don't know about and just because you got the Alpha bite makeover doesn't give you a license to go around destroying people"

"Why not, that's all anybody ever used to do to me" Erica looked at Stiles, stopping in front of the locker room door "I used to have the worst crush in the world on you yeah, you Stiles and you never once even noticed me" Stiles hasn't noticed anyone but Lydia since the third grade I wanted to say but I noticed Stiles looking at someone else "Exactly how you're not noticing me right now" Erica quickly added but then we both followed Stiles' eyes to the floor and near the boy's locker room door there was water pooling out underneath it then

Suddenly, Jackson and Scott fell into the hallway the two fighting Stiles, Erica and I quickly pulled them off each other, Erica grabbed Jackson while Stiles and I each held one of Scott's arms

"Scott stop" I said "STOP!"

"What the hell's going on?" Harris asked as he walked through the crowd that was forming around us "Enough, enough what do you idiots think you're doing, Jackson calm down, McCall's you wanna explain yourselves, Stilinski!"

"You dropped this" Matt said, handing Scott his tablet but Harris grabbed it

"You and you-" Harris paused "Actually…all of you…detention, three o'clock"

As three o'clock rolled around, all seven of us piled into the school library and it was like a scene out of the Breakfast Club which made me chuckle to myself

"Oh, uh…we can't be in detention together I have a restraining order against these tools" Jackson said as he sat down

"All of these tools?" Harris asked, not amused

"No, just us tools" Stiles said, motioning to himself and Scott

"Fine you two, over there" he motioned them over to a table further away, I sighed as that left me alone with Erica at the table, I pulled out my homework and was about to get started when my phone vibrated it was a text from Derek

 _Really, detention I guess it was Stiles' fault, Call me when you're done I want to see you – Derek_ , I smiled and put my phone down even though I had no idea how he knew I got detention maybe Erica told him or the other two

"Was that Derek" Erica asked and I could just hear the acid in her speech

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Just wondering how long my Alpha is going to be spending time with you, when he could be teaching us how to control our shifting"

 _"_ _I'm gonna kill him"_ Scott's voice echoed in my ears, I shook my heads at his words

 _"_ _No you're not, you're going to find out who's controlling him and then you're going to help save him"_ Stiles told him

 _"_ _No you're right, let's kill him"_ I sighed then turned back to Erica

"Look, Erica I know you hate me even though I don't know why but I am with Derek and one way or another, he is going to help you get through this, I promise you" she stared at me almost in surprise "We are pack after all" I added not caring if Scott heard that anymore then quickly got started on my homework

"I have to go to the bathroom" I heard from behind me, it was Jackson he was holding his head and breathing hard as he was walking out of the library

"Are you all right, hey you don't look so good" Harris asked, standing I fought the urge to roll my eyes at the now concerned teacher, Harris was such an arse

"I just need to get some water" and with that, Jackson left

"No one leaves their seats" Harris said and followed Jackson out, Erica picked up a journal and began to write as Stiles and Scott sat down at our table

"Stiles says you know how Jackson's parents died" Scott said

"Maybe" she slyly said

"Talk" I said in a stern voice, like I was talking to a child, Erica scoffed and put down the journal and I was surprised she listened to me

"It was a car accident my dad was the insurance investigator and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche, he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's eighteen"

"So not only is Jackson rich now but he's getting even richer at eighteen?" Stiles asked

"Yep"

"There's something so deeply wrong with that"

"You know what, I could try to find the insurance report on my dad's inbox he keeps everything" Erica opened her laptop and began to go through it

 _"_ _Scott McCall, please report to the principal's office"_ Mrs Argent's voice came from over the P.A system, Scott looked over at Allison and then back at Stiles and me, before leaving the room

"I think I found it" Erica said I went around the face the computer

"Whoa, look the dates"

"Passengers arrived at the hospital DOA, the estimated time of death...9:26 PM, June 14 1995" Erica read

"Jackson's birthday is June 15th" I said with a sigh just as Jackson walked back into the room and sat down, followed by Scott, Harris zipped his bag and stood up prompting us all to do the same

"Oh no, I'm sorry uh yes I'm leaving but none of you are you may go when you're done with the re-shelving, enjoy the rest of your evening" he said then left, we all put down our things and went to grab a cart to start re-shelving Stiles, Scott and Allison grabbed one kart out of three, I grabbed another and went to another aisle, I started sorting through a pile of books and putting them back onto the shelves when Erica walked into the aisle I was in but neither of us talked, I listened in on Stiles telling Scott and Allison what we found

 _"_ _So what did you find out from the report?"_ Scott asked

 _"_ _It said the passengers were DOA, on June 14 1995, Jackson's birthday was the next day it means he was born after his mom died by C – section they had to pull him out of her dead body"_ Stiles replied

 _"_ _So was it an accident or not?"_ Allison asked him

 _"_ _The word all over the report is 'Inconclusive'"_

 _"_ _Then his parents could have been murdered?"_

 _"_ _If they were, then it falls in line with the Kanima myth"_ Scott cut in " _You know it seeks out and kills murderers"_

 _"_ _But for Jackson or the person controlling him?"_ Allison asked

 _"_ _We have to talk to him, we have to tell him"_ Scott said

 _"_ _He's not gonna lis-"_ Allison started but Scott had already walked away then the next thing we knew there were multiple crashes as books and ceiling tiles crashed to the ground Stiles grabbed Allison throwing her to the ground to protect her

"Skye, Erica" Scott shouted a warning, I allowed myself to partially transform as Erica let out a roar, I saw Jackson land behind Erica

"Erica" I warned but was too late he cut the back of her neck then jump away again, I ran over to Scott just as Jackson threw him into a cart of books

"Over here" Stiles said and Scott and I joined him then watched as Jackson walked over to the chalk board and wrote a message

STAY OUT OF MY WAY OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL, then he jumped out of the window we came out into the open and walked towards the board, I heard grunts behind me and turned seeing Erica seizing on the floor

"You guys!" I said and ran over to her with Stiles following he held her in his arms

"Whoa, hey, hey, hey, hey, I think she's having a seizure" Erica continued to seize as Allison ran over to Matt, who was obviously unconscious during the whole thing

"He's alive" Allison informed

"We need to get her to a hospital" I yelled and somehow, deep inside I was feeling the pain of the Beta and I realised I had just connected with Erica too this empathy thing was a blessing and a curse because I almost wanted to be on the ground seizing next to her but I was fighting the pain off

"Derek…only to Derek" Erica shakily said Scott looked over at Allison

"When we get her to the hospital-"

"To Derek, to Derek" Erica said again

"Go" Allison said, Scott looked around and then ran over to Allison

"Scott!" I exclaimed because now wasn't the time for this

"I'm staying here with you" Scott said to Allison

"They can't take her alone not like this and Matt…I've got to call an ambulance for him, just go"

"This doesn't feel right"

"It's okay"

"Scott we have to go now!" I exclaimed worried about Erica because she shouldn't be seizing the bite was supposed to stop her epilepsy and he was being stupid

"No, it's not no, it's not right"

"It doesn't…it doesn't mean anything"

"But it feels like it does"

"Scott, go, go" Scott kissed Allison on the forehead and then came back around to us picking Erica up, before the four of us left the school

"Derek, DEREK!" I yelled as we came into the warehouse, Derek came out of a train car with a smile on his face until he saw Erica "She's seizing we don't know what's wrong"

"Bring her in here" Derek said, leading us back into the train car Scott sat Erica on the ground then moved aside "Hold her up" Derek told Stiles

"Is she dying?" I asked

"She might, I…which is why this is gonna hurt" Derek broke her arm and I flinched looking away unable to stand the sight

"You broke her arm!" Stiles exclaimed

"It'll trigger the healing process I still gotta get the venom out this is where it's really gonna hurt" Derek sunk his claws into her arm, making blood pool everywhere, Erica screamed until it finally fell to a low moan

"Stiles…you make a good Batman" she whispered making me smile and as soon as Erica began to heal Derek and Scott left the car while I sat beside Stiles and Erica "Thank you, Skye" Erica whispered

"You're welcome" I replied not sure what else to say

"I'm sorry for all the things I've said"

"It's okay, there's nothing to forgive" I whispered, moving a piece of hair out of Erica's face, Scott came back into the car to check on Erica so I went out to talk to Derek "I'm sorry I didn't tell you who the Kanima was" I said, looking down at the ground

"I've known for a while I just needed someone to confirm it"

"I don't wanna keep things from each other anymore I know I keep saying that but this time, it's for real I want us to be able to tell each other everything, I love you"

"I love you too" he said and put his arms around me, he leaned down and kissed me with such passion, it made me dizzy but there was something I had to tell him so I stopped and pulled back

"I felt so hopeless back there, I felt Erica's pain as if it was my own and I couldn't do a thing to help her I don't want to feel helpless anymore I want to feel strong, I'm supposed to be strong"

"You are strong Skye, you're the strongest person I know and I'm not just talking about physical strength you have had to endure so much in so little time and I honestly don't know how you do it" I cried into his chest

"You help a lot, being in your arms makes me feel safe and warm" he wrapped his arms tighter around me and I felt him kiss my head "I love you so much Derek I couldn't possibly do any of this without you"

"I love you to Skyez" I smiled as I loved it when he called me Skyez, it sounded so different to when Scott or Stiles said it and I liked it even if Scott invented it, it has become significant to him

 **A/N:**

 **CarleighAlpha: I can tell you I have had multiple idea's about what to do with Derek and Jennifer's interactions and it's defintely going to add a different perspective on that aspect of Season 3**

 **Arianna Le Fay: Skyler is not a true Alpha, she is slowly becoming one because her and Derek are growing emotionally closer and Mate's are always on the same Pack level, Beta with a Beta, Alpha with an Alpha, so she is able to pull up to an Alpha status when she's ready, because Derek is an Alpha and being the higher status it will pull her up to that pack rank**

 **I hope that has answered some of your questions and I hope you are all liking this story so far**

 **-Buddy0412**


	8. Raving

**A/N: This chapter is going to be in two POV's, Skye's and Derek's but only this chapter becuase I felt it was nessarary**

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

I heard Derek's car pull up so I quickly got up and walked to the main entrance to unlock the door and watched them walk in, we had asked him to meet us at the animal clinic a couple days later in hope to figure out a plan to stop Jackson and the Master because they had killed another two people, one of them being a pregnant woman but the baby was born before the mother was killed by the Master himself when Jackson didn't do it

"What's he doing here?" Scott asked as he saw Derek and Isaac walk in

"I need him" Derek said, wrapping an arm around me and we kissed, I saw Scott look away and I know he was still adjusting to our relationship

"I don't trust him"

"Yeah, well he doesn't trust you either" Isaac replied scoffing

"You know what and Derek really doesn't care, now where's the vet is he gonna help us or not?" Derek said and I couldn't help chuckle quietly as Deaton came out from the back and leaned against the door frame

"That depends" Deaton said "Your friend Jackson are we planning to kill him or save him?"

"Kill him" Derek said as Scott and I said "Save him"

"Save him" I said slapping Derek's chest, he sighed and the five of us went into the back, Isaac reached for a vial of powder when Deaton put a tray onto the metal table

"Watch what you touch" Derek said, swatting his hand away making me laugh as he sounded like a parental figure

"So, what are you some kind of witch?" Isaac asked

"No, I'm a veterinarian" Deaton smirked and I smiled "Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that's going to be an effective defence against a paralytic toxin"

"We're open to suggestions" Derek said

"What about an effective offense?" Isaac asked

"We already tried" Derek sighed then looked back at Deaton "I nearly took its head off and Argent emptied an entire clip into it, the thing just gets back up"

"Has it shown any weaknesses?" Deaton asked

"Well, one…it can't swim" I said remembering his reaction at the pool and thinking about my own aversion to water when I shifted, I had a feeling the Master made me shift that night using his own rage as I trigger when I connected with the Kanima which meant whoever it was knew about my empathy

"Does that go for Jackson as well?" Deaton asked

"No he's the captain of the swim team" I said looking at Deaton and shivered at my thoughts earlier, I felt Derek put his arm around me making me smile softly and leaned closer to him

"Essentially, you're trying to catch two people" Deaton went over to a drawer, pulling something out "A puppet" he held up a small pendant "And a puppeteer" he put the pendant on the table "One killed the husband but the other had to take care of the wife do we know why?"

"I don't think Jackson could do it" Scott said "His mother died pregnant too and she was maybe murdered I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else"

"How do you know it's not part of the rules the Kanima kills murderers if Jackson kills the wife, then the baby dies too" Isaac cut in

"Does that mean your father was a murderer?" I asked him

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was" he replied like he didn't care but I could tell he did so I touched his arm and he looked down at me, I briefly saw Derek staring at the exchange so I just smiled shyly at him

"Hold on" Deaton said "The book says they're bonded right, what if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson but from the person controlling him?" he picked up a jar with a black powder in it "What if something that affects the Kanima also affects its master" he said as he circled the pendant with the powder

"Meaning what?" Isaac asked

"Meaning we can catch them" I said smiling

"Both of them" Scott added

The day after, Stiles pulled up to the school in his jeep beside Matt who was putting his bike on the bike rack, they were talking about the rave that was going on and about getting tickets because Scott didn't get any

"There's got to be some other way to get tickets, right?" Scott asked as the three of us got out of the car

"It's a secret show" Stiles said "There's only one way and it's a secret"

"Have you looked for two online" I asked them

"Don't we need three" Stiles asked me

"No Derek got me one" I replied

"How the hell did he do that" I shrugged my shoulders

"Probably when Isaac and Erica got tickets" I said

"He couldn't get us all tickets" I rolled my eyes

"Hey" Matt said, waking up to us and he seemed to be staring at me "Either one of you know why no one's getting suspended after what happened the other day at school?"

"Just forget about it nobody got hurt" I said, trying to give us an excuse to walk away, Matt was creeping me out he always has there was just something about him that I couldn't get past

"I…I had a concussion"

"Well, nobody got seriously hurt" Stiles said

"I was in the E.R. for six hours"

"Hey, do you want to know the truth Matt, your little bump on the head is about this high on our list of problems right now" Stiles bent down, putting his hand just of above the ground

"Are you okay?" Scott asked Matt sincerely

"Yeah, I'm fine now so you didn't get any tickets last night either"

"Are they still selling?" Scott asked

"Uh, no but I managed to find two online you should keep trying sounds like everyone's gonna be there" Matt left to enter the school

"Told you to look online"

"I don't like him" Stiles mumbled ignoring me as usual "Hey, are you sure about this?"

"Last time, whoever's controlling Jackson had to kill somebody because he didn't finish the job, so what do you think he's going to do this time?" Scott asked

"Be there to make sure it happens" Stiles replied shaking his head as we walked into school going to early morning practise, I had a free period this morning so I decided to sit outside and enjoy the fresh air and get some study in since I haven't done homework in a couple of days

"Good morning Miss McCall" I heard Gerard say making me look up

"Good morning" I replied feeling nervous as to why he would suddenly talk to me

"How are you, I heard you were in the library when it got destroyed"

"I'm fine" I said and watched as his smile fell and he became serious instantly

"My son told me that you know" I looked at him confused "About the supernatural" he added and I must have shown shock because he smiled again "I'm going to be blunt with you, are you seeing Derek Hale"

"No" I said straight away "Why would I be seeing him"

"Are you part of his pack?" he asked me

"What are you talking about" I asked trying to play dumb

"Do you know what you are to him" he continued to ask, I shook my head

"No I don't"

"So you're telling me you have no idea what you are?"

"No but you seem to know so please…enlighten me" I looked at him confused as he just walked away and I waited until he was a far from view before pulling out my phone calling Derek

"They know" I said as soon as he picked up

 _"_ _Well hello to you too"_ he chuckled

"Derek, they know" I cut in because this was serious

 _"_ _Who knows what?"_

"That were together, Gerard just came up to me and asked if we were but he knew the answer already I could tell and he asked me if I was in your pack but I said no"

 _"_ _Calm down what did he say exactly"_ he asked me

"He said that Argent told him that I knew about the supernatural then he came out and asked me if we were seeing each other, I said no but I could tell he already knew" I heard him curse

 _"_ _Do they know you're a werewolf?"_ he asked me

"No"

 _"_ _Are you positive?"_

"…No" several more curse words flew out of Derek's mouth causing me to flinch

 _"_ _Okay just don't panic, I'll think of something lay low and don't draw any attention to yourself for now"_

"Okay" I replied nervously

 _"_ _I'm not going to let anything happen to you"_

"I know" I replied before hanging up and went inside when the bell ran

I tried to remain casual and pretend like everything was normal but every time I saw Mrs Argent or Gerard I would panic and quickly walk away which I knew was not going to help the situation, I sat down at a table at lunch waiting for Scott and Stiles but then suddenly Erica, Boyd and Isaac sat down the two boys sandwiching me between them

"What are you…, what are you doing" I asked them looking around nervously

"Derek told us to keep a close eye on you" Boyd told me, I crossed my arms as that was anti-helpful

"Did he now and why is that?" Erica shrugged

"He said something about the hunters but didn't go into detail"

"Okay well I don't think they're going to do anything in the school so I think I'll be fine by myself" I told them before standing but they made a move to follow me

"No, stay here" reluctantly they all sat down which confused me "You guys actually listened to that?"

"You're Derek's mate right?" Boyd asked, I nodded my head "So doesn't that technically make you an Alpha too?"

"You wouldn't listen or follow me before why now"

"You're the Alpha female, Derek told us your potential to rise to an Alpha" Isaac replied so I rolled my eyes and walked away the last thing I needed was three lap dogs to draw attention to me, I went into the girls bathroom and once making sure that no one was in here I locked the door and turned on the faucets before calling Derek

 _"_ _Skye what happened"_

"Did you tell your Beta's to keep an eye on me?"

 _"_ _First they're our Betas and yes because you need that protection now, the Argents know you're with me and it's a normal reaction to put my Betas in charge of your safety when I'm not around"_

"I can take care of myself Derek" I replied

 _"_ _I have no doubt about that but just let this happen okay, let me protect you"_

"I don't want them getting hurt trying to protect me" I said and god I sounded like a concerned mother

 _"_ _Skye you're the Alpha's mate they're going to protect you until the very end"_

"I don't like it…it's already too much that you do that"

 _"_ _Skyler it's in my nature to protect you, it's in your nature to protect me as well and it's in their nature to protect their Alpha and something that's important to him"_ I couldn't help the smile so I sighed giving in because he was right the Argent's knew about us so there was no point hiding it anymore and it won't be long until they find out I turned

"I guess so" I replied then couldn't help it "So I'm important to you?" I asked him with a smile on my face

 _"_ _I'm hanging up now"_

"No wait tell me how important I am"

 _"_ _You know you're important to me, I love you so it's important that you to let Erica, Isaac and Boyd be your shadows for a while"_ I groaned

"Ugh, fine" Derek chuckled

 _"_ _Be careful still"_

"Yeah I will" I hung up, turned the taps off then made my way back out seeing all three of them waiting for me "Okay so he has you watching me but ground rules and I don't care if he tells you not to follow them, I go to the bathroom alone" I looked at Erica mainly for that one given she was the girl "Second not everything gets reported back and third this is just temporary" I walked away from them and the four of us went towards my next class but they weren't even in my History class

"I don't like that we're not in this class" Isaac told me, I shrugged

"Guys it's okay to let me go to class…meet me at my locker afterwards…okay?" the three of them nodded and headed towards their own classes allowing me a little bit of breathing room

I looked down the hallway only to catch the watchful eyes of Gerard, we held each other's gaze before the older Argent smirked and nodded towards me and I knew what that meant, Derek and I were playing a very dangerous game and I couldn't help but feel that Gerard was the one controlling the game board and we had fallen right where he wanted us

I walked outside after school with my three tag alongs to see Derek waiting by his Camaro already, he was leaning against it but stood upright when we came near and kissed me in full view of everyone

"Why'd you do that" I asked him looking around

"They know we're together, I'm not hiding anything with you anymore" Derek replied as Erica, Isaac and Boyd got into the back, I bit my lip and looked towards the principal's office where Gerard was watching us from the window

"You sure about this, we're taking such a huge risk…" I said, Derek nodded in reply and opened the door for me, I sighed and got the car then looked out the tinted windows of the Camaro and saw Gerard smirking before turning away "There's no going back now" I told him

"I won't let them hurt you" Derek said grabbing my hand and gently kissing the back of it

"Neither will we" Erica added from the back seat were they were all smirking at me and Derek, I turned and gave them all a small smile, I felt like they were finally seeing me as part of the pack and I was thankful for that because I wanted them to like me, I want to be friends with them because I haven't allowed myself to be friends with anyone else since finding out about the supernatural because I hated secrets

"I know, I trust you's" I replied as Derek sped out of the parking lot dropping me off first to get ready for the rave "I'll see you there" he nodded and sped away as soon as I was on the porch

After getting back from the animal clinic with Scott, I went upstairs to get ready and decided on white skinny jeans and a gold sequin top that hung off one shoulder with my leather jacket over the top then pulled on knee high boots but couldn't decide how to wear my hair

"You look beautiful" I turned and saw Derek standing in front of my window

"I mean it is a party and I do like to look my best at parties, I thought we were meeting there" I pulled my hair up into a pony tail again then let my hair fall "What do you think up or down"

"I wish you wouldn't come tonight at all, I wish none of you were involved in this" he said without answering my question "I came to convince you not to come tonight"

"I know but this is happening tonight, we are going to catch Jackson and we are going to save him"

"Just promise me, that you'll keep your distance from him" Derek said, wrapping his arms around my body "Let Scott and Stiles do all the dirty work if you have to I don't want anything happening to you and if you get even one scratch on you they'll have to answer to me" I scoffed and rolled my eyes then pulled him to me for a kiss, our lips melted together in a rhythm as we kissed, I could hardly keep myself from going over to the bed but I stopped

"Besides, you're the one going up against the hunters if they show up" I said walking towards my dresser and putting on a gold necklace "I should be the one telling you to be safe" I added when suddenly my door opened, revealing Scott

"Stiles is here" he said I turned back around to see Derek gone "You ready?" Scott asked

"As ready as I'll ever be"

Scott helped me out of Stiles' jeep when we pulled up to the warehouse, Stiles had been quiet the whole time which wasn't normal for him, we went around to the trunk and Stiles pulled out a trash bag full of the mountain ash Deaton gave him

"You okay?" I asked Stiles

"Yeah, why?" Stiles asked

"You just didn't say anything the whole way here" Scott said

"No, I'm fine just grab the other bag"

"We can't remember Deaton said you have to do it alone"

"Okay, this plan is really starting to suck" Scott paused and seemed to listen

"No not here, not now" he said and ran off

"Scott wait" I said and took off after him, I made it inside of the rave and looked around for Scott but had officially lost him "Great" I mumbled

"Skye" I heard so I turned and saw Erica and Isaac coming towards me

"Good, I'm glad I found you" I reached into my purse and pulled out the syringe Deaton gave me "I need you to use this against Jackson" I told Isaac

"Why me, why not Scott?"

"Because Scott has to make sure that Argent doesn't completely ruin the plan" I handed him the syringe "Okay, look you better do it intravenously which means in the vein when you find him, you pull back on this plunger right here" I pointed to the plunger "In the neck probably is going to be the easiest so you find a vein, you jam it in there and pull back on the trigger" I paused "Be careful"

"Oh, I doubt it'll even slightly hurt him"

"No, I mean you I don't want you to get hurt" Isaac looked at me, surprised "I know you may think I hate you but I don't your Derek's pack, which makes you my pack so be careful" I walked away from them and walked over by the DJ booth, watching the scene before me and trying to catch sight of Scott in the crowd but he was nowhere to be seen

I saw Isaac and Erica walk up to Jackson and begin to dance very suggestively with him it looked like a threesome on the dance floor, I saw Isaac pull out the syringe and it looked like the plan was working when suddenly Jackson stabbed both of them with his claws

I gasped and seemed to be feeling their pain then Jackson began walking toward the DJ booth straight at me but Isaac suddenly came up behind him stabbed the syringe into his neck so I ran over to them quickly

"You okay?" I asked Isaac

"I am now" he said, I nodded

"Take him somewhere no one will find, Stiles will catch up with you"

"Where are you going?" he asked me

"I have to find Scott" I replied as I took off and followed Scott's scent walking into an abandoned part that wasn't filled with teenagers dancing or drinking, I walked into the room I followed Scott's scent to and felt dizzy when I breathed in the sickly odour of something that filled all my senses, I tried to shake the feeling way but was hit in the back on the head, I fell to the ground and saw Mrs Argent standing over me

"I didn't expect the rescue to come from you Skyler" I rolled onto my stomach and looked around finding my vision to be spotty but I saw Scott laying on the ground not far from me, his werewolf features showing and I now realised what she was doing she was burning wolfsbane she was trying to kill Scott and now me

"Why" I asked between coughs trying to keep under control so that I don't reveal myself but it was getting harder by the second

"Because Scott couldn't stay away from my daughter and you being here just makes this extra good because you're the only way to defeat Derek Hale, killing you will once and for all destroy him" I looked up trying to get away and heard her laugh "I see you've been turned into a werewolf Miss McCall, this just makes things much, much more interesting I was going to make your death seem like an accident but now it'll just look like you had an allergic reaction I can easily add an allergy to aconite to your school files"

* * *

 **Derek's POV**

After Boyd left in my car, I managed to get away from Chris and the hunters and ran towards the entrance and met up with Stiles who was just stumbling out the door in that spastic way of his

"Hey um…so we kinda lost Jackson inside but it's…" Stiles stopped when we looked up at Erica and Isaac looking at the mountain ash line, I looked around waiting for Skye to come out "Oh my God its working, oh this is…I did something" Stiles celebrated when Erica and Isaac couldn't cross the line as I continued to scan the crowd waiting for Skye or Scott to come out

"Where's Skye" I asked them

"She went to look for Scott, I haven't seen her since" Isaac replied and I started getting worried since neither one of them was coming out

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

Mrs Argent was standing over Scott and I as we coughed, we had managed to get a hold of each other's hands but we were dying slowly and painfully and she was enjoying this

"Derek's an Alpha Scott, Skye's a Beta for now…but what are you Scott…an Omega" Scott looked over at me as I wheezed trying to get fresh air into my lungs and I could hear our heartbeats slowing "Don't you know…the lone wolf never survives without a pack, I've heard the cry of an Omega it's a miserable sound, the howl of a lone wolf"

"I'm…not" Scott said trying to stand up by the looks of it

"What, what is it" Mrs Argent asked momentarily thrown

"I'm not…alone" Scott used all his strength to roar but it slowly turned into a yell

Derek's POV

I was still waiting desperately for my mate to come out and was growing more worried by the seconds then a roar filled the soundless void, I looked around quickly and recognised the howl

"Scott"

"What" Stiles asked

"Break it" I said pointing to the mountain ash line

"What, no way"

"Scott's dying" I exclaimed

"Okay what, how do you know that"

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

I tried to crawl to the exit in hopes to get fresh air because I wasn't going to last much longer but Mrs Argent grabbed my ankle and dragged me back into the middle of the room so I let out a howl of my own before falling unconscious

* * *

 **Derek's POV**

A second howl cut through the night causing my wolf to fight to the surface and respond to the howl

"What did you do that for" Stiles asked looking around rapidly because I know that people were piling out of the rave still, I shook my head confused myself to why I did that

"I don't…" I could feel my wolf fighting to get out again and run towards the howl but the stupid barrier was keeping him from doing it then it hit me only one thing could cause this reaction in me "Skyler"

"What about Skye, was that her"

"Stiles break the barrier" I shouted "Skye is going to die I need to get in there" Stiles kneeled down and waved his hand over the barrier to break it and as soon as it was gone I ran past him to find my distressed mate and her twin brother

I followed their scents and opened the door running in and was instantly affected by the wolfsbane in the air, I looked at Skye and Scott on the floor and before I could figure out if they were breathing or not I was stabbed in the back, I turned around and shoved Chris's wife away causing the knife to drop, she grabbed my neck from behind and tried strangling me, I grabbed her arm and bit into her shoulder as a last attempt to get away, she threw me to the ground and when I looked up she was gone

I ran over to Scott and Skye and tried shaking them awake but they were both unconscious, I grabbed each one of their arms and pulled them out of the room

"What the…" Stiles ran up to me

"Stiles take Scott, we need to get them to the animal clinic, HURRY" I ordered picking up Skye, she was breathing "Skye" I shook her hoping to get a response as we ran towards his crappy jeep "Skyler, come on baby talk to me" I listened out for a heartbeat and only got a faint one in return, we put Skye in the back of the jeep and I jumped in putting her head on my lap "You're not allowed to die on me Skyler" I saw Stiles looking at me with wonder but I didn't care how vulnerable I looked right now

"Deaton" Stiles yelled as he dragged Scott in and I carried Skye in

"Quick bring them in here" he opened up the barrier and pulled over another metal table and we laid them down on it "Was she breathing at all when you found her" the vet asked me but I froze looking at my mate "Derek" he snapped making me look at him "Was she breathing"

"No…it's not supposed to be this severe Scott's unconscious but his heart rate and breathing are fine now why isn't Skye's" she was still seeming to get worse

He tilted her head back and stuck a tube down her airway and quickly attached oxygen to it and turned on the machine then the vet moved a monitor towards her and attached wires to her chest turning that on as well it started beeping with her heartbeat and I let out a relived sigh as I let him work on them, he set up an IV drip into Skye's arm as well which confused me

"What is that" I asked him feeling overly protective of what he was injecting into my mate

"It's an antihistamine it'll reverse the allergic reaction she had to the wolfsbane, luckily her heart was still beating otherwise we would have been in trouble"

"Allergic reaction" I asked him worriedly, wolfsbane affected all werewolves why was it so bad for Skye

"Being a mate to a werewolf makes wolfsbane far more poisoness to Skye than the average werewolf, she was born to be with you Derek" I nodded looking down worriedly, I knew Skye was born to be with me but I didn't really understand how connected we were until now, I would forever only love this one girl she really was my soul mate and always would be no matter what life throws at us

"Please tell me she's going to be okay" I usually didn't let people see my emotions other then anger but right now I could care less if I seemed vulnerable

"She'll be fine, I'm going to give her something that'll speed up the healing process" I nodded and grabbed her hand as he did that then moved onto check Scott over

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

I bolted awake instantly gasping and was aware of the IV and heart monitor attached to me, I looked around frantically for any sign of danger and quickly peeled the wires off

"Hey, hey it's alright you're okay" I heard Deaton say placing his hand on my shoulder "You're okay Skyler"

"Der…Derek where is he" I asked as he took the IV out "And Scott"

"They're both fine" he stepped aside and I saw Scott still out cold next to me and Derek was in a chair with his head resting back against the wall asleep holding his arm, I watched as Derek stirred and opened his eyes

"Skyler" he breathed standing up and coming to my side brushing my hair down smiling "You had me so worried" he kissed my forehead and Deaton came back in with a glass of water so Derek helped me sit up, I tried to grab the glass but it quickly slipped from my fingers, Derek caught it from the bottom so nothing spilt , I looked up and smiled as Deaton left again to give us privacy

"Thank you" he held the glass to my lips while I drank the water, when I was done he set the glass down and I hugged his middle tightly and buried my head into my mates chest

"I got you Skye, you're safe, you're alright" I cried because I was nowhere near alright

"They know Derek" I whispered and pulled away looking into his eyes

"Who knows what baby" he asked brushing my hair out of my face

"Mrs Argent saw me turn…they know I'm a werewolf now"

"That's okay, you'll be okay you haven't killed anyone they won't hunt you" I cried harder and shook my head

"That doesn't matter anymore, she was going to kill me before she even knew because I'm your mate, she said it would destroy you so I'm going to be hunted either way and Gerard said he didn't care remember were all just bodies waiting to be cut in half" I sobbed against his chest and he tried his hardest to soothe me

"Maybe it would be…" I knew straight away what he was going to say

"NO" I said looking up at him with wide eyes "Were not doing that, were not breaking up because of this, this is how it's always going to be Derek I'm always going to be used against you just you'll always be used against me, we just have to get through it…together"

"I can't lose you Skye" he held me tighter to him and I swear I heard his voice break

"I can't lose you either Derek" I looked up and watched his forest green eyes turn glassy

"I couldn't protect you…I broke my promise, I…I thought I'd lost you" tears started flowing out of my eyes again, I had never seen Derek Hale like this, he was broken simply at the thought of almost losing me

"I had faith in you Derek, I knew you'd find me" he placed his head on my shoulder and I knew him well enough to know it was to hide tears from me

"How…how do you have so much faith in me even after I mess things up" I cupped both his cheeks making him look at me

"Because I love you Derek, I always will no matter what we go through" his head fell back into the crook of my neck and I felt a few tears fall onto my skin

"I love you too Skyler so much" I had never felt so much love and happiness in this one moment than I have in my whole life and knew that even if we haven't formed our physical bond our mental one just cemented itself forever, he really was the love of my life, he sighed and i knew he could feel it to, the attraction in the air "It's not going to be this full moon but I promise next full moon we'll create our bond" I nodded and kissed him


	9. Party Guessed

"I'm saying we need a new plan because next time one of us is gonna be too hurt to heal" I heard Derek say as he carried me into the train car with Scott walking behind him, I was a little confused as the last I remembered we were at the animal clinic and I must have fallen asleep and he carried me here, he gently set me down on a bench, I kept my eyes closed because I was still exhausted

"Ugh, I get it" Scott said "We can't save Jackson"

"We can't seem to kill him either" Derek paused sitting down and I instantly readjusted myself so I was lying against him, Derek wrapped his arm around me and let me get comfortable, I finally settled with my head lying in the crook of his neck while my legs draped across his lap then sighed "I've seen a lot of things I've never seen anything like this and every new moon's just gonna make him stronger"

"Then how do we stop him?" I cut in opening my eyes, because I could hear how worried Derek sounded, Scott might not but I knew Derek better than anyone by now

"I don't know I don't even know if we can" he replied looking down at me surprised as I'm sure they thought I was still asleep

"Maybe we should just let the Argents handle it" Scott said

"I'm the one who turned him, it's my fault" Derek sighed

"Yeah but you didn't turn him into this" I said, taking Derek's hand I could feel he was at a loss for what to do "I mean, this happened because of something in his past, right?"

"That's a legend in a book it's not that simple"

"What do you mean what are you not telling us?" Scott asked

"Why do you think I'm always keeping something from you?" Derek replied looking up at Scott

"Because you always are keeping something from me"

"Well, maybe I do it to protect you both"

"Doesn't being part of your pack mean no more secrets?" I asked if Derek was gonna start trusting me, he needed to trust Scott as well especially because he was in the pack now

"Go home you two, sleep, heal, make sure your friends are safe cause the full moon's coming and with the way things are going, I've got a feeling it's gonna be a rough one" Scott sighed and walked out of the subway car, I stood and went to follow him but Derek grabbed my arm "Not you not just yet" he said pulling me back to him I smirked but it soon turned into a smile as Derek wrapped his arms back around me, I climbed into his lap and he kissed me, it would have gone on forever but we stopped

"Scott's probably waiting for me"

"I'm glad you're alright" Derek said, moving a piece of hair behind my ear

"I'm glad you are to with what Allison's mom did to Scott and I…..I'm just glad you weren't hurt badly to I don't know what I would do if something happened to both of you" I kissed him once more before getting up off his lap "Come stay with me tonight" I asked, he nodded so I smiled and left the train car catching up with Scott

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N: MA+ WARNING, SKIP PAST IF IT MAKE'S YOU UNCOMFORTABLE**

Derek came to my room after my mom went to bed that night and I cuddled myself to him to the point where I was practically lying on his chest, our legs were entwined and our arms wrapped securely around each other's

"Derek" he looked down at me

"Yeah" I looked up at him and blushed "What" he asked smiling

"I want to do it, you know before we form our bond" he looked into my eyes searching for something

"Are you sure" he asked

"Yes, right now" I sat up and moved to straddle his waist "I've been waiting for the right one and after nearly dying yesterday it's made me realise that I've found the right one, I love you Derek and I want you" I leaned down and kissed him slowly but passionately he lifted his hand up to brush my hair behind my ear

"Have I ever told you you're beautiful when you blush" I felt my cheeks flush again and he smiled then pulled me into a kiss, we both just took our time with the kiss and he sat up then rolled us over and laid on top of me but was keeping his weight off me, I reached my hands up under his shirt and he flinched making me quickly retreat my hands thinking I did something wrong

"Sorry your hands are cold" Derek said grabbing my hands and entwining our fingers beside my head "Last time I ask you're sure you want this"

"Yes" I replied in a whisper because my nerves were back but they were nerves of anticipation, he smiled and let his hands roam down my body tracing my every curve then slowly started up under the shirt I was wearing bringing it up, I smiled as his hands tickled my ribs then moaned as he touched one of my breasts

"Shh we don't want Scott hearing" I nodded and closed my mouth, he pulled the t-shirt over my head and looked at me, I covered my breasts but he was quick to move my arms "You're so beautiful Skyler don't hide from me"

"I love you Derek" I kissed him and started lifting his shirt then pulled it off with his help and discarded it to the floor with my own, we kept talking our clothes off until we were both completely naked "Condom, in my desk drawer" I moaned, he nodded and quickly got up getting one then he laid down next to me under the covers to put it on, when he finally got it he moved back on top of me and I grabbed a hold of his shoulders to brace myself

"Are you okay" he asked me cupping my cheek

"Yeah, just kiss me" he brushed my hair out of my eyes and kissed me then I felt him push inside me gently and it hurt, I screamed a little into his shoulder and he stopped letting me get used to the feeling

"I'm sorry" I shook my head

"It's okay, I'm okay just go slow" he nodded and went a little further and it started to get a little better and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders pulling him closer "I love you" I whispered into his ear and he kissed my neck, when he was fully in he started to rock in and out and it was getting a lot better now that I was accustomed to him inside me

"Are you okay" he asked and I nodded so he went a little faster and I felt like something inside me was building and I didn't know what that was but it felt good and the pain was almost gone and I heard myself moaning which was a little embarrassing but I couldn't help it, he kissed me to quiet me down because Scott was right next door "I love you" he whispered into my neck and kissed my forehead, I moaned loudly as his hand grabbed my thigh and lifted it up an somehow it made him go deeper and it didn't hurt it actually intensified that feeling and it felt like my body wanted to combust

"Der…Derek"

"I know, let go" after a few more thrusts I screamed out into his shoulder and my body felt like it exploded then it felt like heaven and Derek gave a few more thrusts then moaned into my ear and stopped his movements almost collapsing on top of me

"What was that" I said but blushed as I hadn't meant to say that out loud

"That was your first orgasm" he replied and made my cheeks flush again, he moved off me and brushed some sweaty hair out of my face

"You mean every time is going to be like that"

"Well most times" he replied so I rolled onto my side to look at him in confusion "Sometimes you might not enjoy it, it happens because you enjoyed it" I blushed again and he cupped my cheek "You did enjoy it didn't you, I didn't hurt you did I" I smiled and wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled us closer so that our bodies were pressed up against each other

"I loved it Derek and yes it hurt a little at first but I did enjoy it because it was with you and will always be with you, I love you"

"I love you too" he cupped my cheek and we kissed me long and hard until we both needed to break for air "We should get some sleep" I nodded and laid on his chest again smiling because I couldn't imagine it gets any better than that

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning I stirred against my hard pillow as my phone alarm went off, I looked up when I felt my pillow moved and saw Derek reaching up and shut it off

"If it's spring break why do you need an alarm at nine in the morning" he asked, I stretched careful to keep the blankets where they were, although it silly considering he saw plenty last night and I didn't have anything to hide from him anymore, I felt Derek gently rub my bare back as I sighed

"Lydia's birthday is today and I have to go dress shopping with her"

"So you're going to her party?" I scoffed

"Not a chance in hell I still don't trust myself especially since my abilities are strongest today, I was just going to go shopping with her give her, her present early and fake a migraine when she drops me off" he nodded

"I've got to make sure the others are ready, you sure you want to be chained up tonight?" I pulled on his oversized sweatshirt and pursed my lips

"Well it's either you chain me or I'm going to be all over you in front of Isaac, Erica and Boyd…I'd rather not do that" he went to kiss me but I pulled back "I thought we agreed that we weren't going to today, we have to be careful"

"Well the moon is nowhere close to rising…and we already did plenty last night" he went to kiss me again but I pulled back

"Lydia is going to be here in like thirty minutes, I have to get ready" he nodded and let me go to the bathroom alone but a minute later I opened the door "Just get in here" I said and heard Derek chuckle and quickly kissed me before shutting the door with his foot

Thirty minutes later I was sitting in Lydia's new car desperately trying not let my hair drip on the leather seats, Derek and I ended up not only making out in the shower but doing a lot more

"I can't believe you didn't even dry your hair" Lydia said looking over at me

"I took a really long shower this morning Lyds, I'm sorry" I replied pulling my air up into a ponytail

"Why?"

"Uh Derek might have been over"

"Shower sex, seriously?" I shrugged unable to keep the smile off my face "I still can't believe you're dating him…after everything…"

"He didn't do any of that stuff Lydia it was his Uncle, Scott just blamed it on Derek"

"Is he at least good in bed?" she asked and I blushed

"Oh my God yes!"

"Like how amazing?"

"I don't think there's a word that could even describe it" I replied

"So…on a different note…what did you get me for a birthday present?" Lydia asked smirking

"I was supposed to get you a present?" I joked but Lydia slammed on the breaks of her car causing me to go forwards nearly hitting my head on the dashboard

"Yes you were supposed to get me a present!" she exclaimed

"God Lydia calm down its right here" I laughed pulling up a box "Hasn't been released yet only seen on the runway at New York Fashion week" Lydia smirked and ripped open the box only to reveal a pair of nude heals

"I love them!" I laughed as Lydia hugged me

"Good now let's go shopping" an hour later I found myself in Macy's looking at a particular dress it was a one shoulder red dress that was flowy and ended mid-thigh

"I'm totally getting that for you" Lydia said walking up behind me

"You don't have to" I argued

"NO, it's my birthday and you're wearing that to my party you'll be the centre of attention…" I smirked at that thought "…until they see me of course" she added making me laugh

"No one could ever show you up Lydia"

"True…oh I saw the perfect shoes for that come on!" she dragged me to the shoe section and picked out a pair of red heels that fastened around the ankle and as I was waiting on the lady to get my size Lydia scampered off to the jewellery section, I smiled at the sales associate and followed my friend

"Did you find anything?" I asked her

"Yup, oh and something for you" she held up a black ribbon choker with a silver crescent moon dangling from the middle

"A crescent moon?" I asked raising my eyebrow, she shrugged

"It seemed like a good necklace for you and the dress" she snatched the shoes out of my hands and strutted towards the registers, I sighed and reluctantly followed the birthday girl

On the way back to my house I knew I had to get out of her party so I leaned against the window and sighed

"You okay?" Lydia asked

"Yeah just feeling a little dizzy that's all and getting a migraine" I nodded

"But you're still coming to my party right?" she asked

"If I don't feel like this then yeah"

"No, you're coming end of story"

"Lydia…"

"No don't Lydia me…you have barely talked to me these last two weeks you owe me!"

"Fine" I sighed "I'll get some sleep and take something but if I start feeling bad I'm leaving" she pulled into my driveway

"Deal, party starts at 10" I hugged her and walked towards the front door

"And the moon starts to rise at 11, fantastic" I sighed and walked in, I watched movies and just relaxed until nine thirty then got changed into the dress, heels and put the necklace on before heading to the train depo, I walked down the stairs seeing Derek checking over his equipment for tonight

"Where is everyone" I asked him making him look up and his eyes widened

"The other three are grabbing some of their stuff then they'll meet us there, you look very dressed up for a night being chained up"

"Uh I'm actually going to go to Lydia's party"

"I don't think it's a good idea Skye" Derek sighed sitting on a box

"I know but I did promise Lydia I'd go and I'm only going for 40 minutes top" I said standing across from him

"You think he's going to be there?" Derek asked after a few minutes of silence, I shook my head

"I'm not sure Jackson was invited by Lydia but if he shows up then it's a safe bet the master will too…I just…I want this to be over" he nodded

"Me too, hopefully this will be over soon"

"I hope so…I'm not sure how much more I can take" I replied and Derek looked up at me and I'm sure for the first time since he's known me, I looked defeated I was ready to give up any second because I was done dealing with this kind of stuff but it was never going to stop we were werewolves and that was never going to change

"Can you promise me something Skye?" without looking at him I nodded

"Don't stop fighting" I shot him a confused look

"I wouldn't stop"

"Promise me you won't stop...even if…even if something happens to me" I understood what he was trying to say but I wasn't going to hear it

"Derek…"

"No I need to hear you say it"

"No because you're not going to die…I won't let that happen" I couldn't agree to that

"Skye you can't save everyone"

"Then I'll save you, if you are the only person I can save then fine so be it"

"Skye…"

"No" I said stopping him knowing what he was going to say and walked up to him making him look at me "I don't know why you think you don't deserved to be saved Derek but you're not dying not until we have kids or grandchildren but definitely not any time soon"

"Kids huh?" Derek smirked causing me to hit him

"That's what you got out of that, you were supposed to get you weren't dying any time soon"

"I won't but it's my job to save you not the other way around" I rolled my eyes

"It's our job to save each other Der-Bear" he chuckled then it was silent for a few minutes before Derek finally spoke

"You should take my car, it's faster and…here"

"So you're okay with me going to Lydia's party?" I asked him

"You know your anchor Skyez just hold on to it"

"That shouldn't be too hard considering you're really the only thing I can think about right now without giving myself a panic attack"

"Good, keep holding on to that" Derek stood up and grabbed the keys to the Camaro before tossing them to me

"Hey Derek" I called he didn't look up at me but made a motion for me to continue as he double-checked the equipment for later "What's your anchor, you never told me" I asked him

He looked up at me then stood up and walked over to me as I looked at him waiting for his answer, after a few more seconds of silence Derek brushed a brown curl behind my ear and opened his mouth to answer but three sets of feet descending down the stairs interrupted our moment, he gently kissed my forehead before walking towards his other Betas, I sighed

"I'll be back in time" I mumbled knowing he would hear then started towards the door

"Where are you going?" Erica asked me

"Lydia's party, couldn't get out of it" I replied offering her a small smile

"Are you coming back?"

"Yeah I'll be back in time"

"Well you look great" I smiled then left

I sighed as I looked at Lydia's house, I didn't see anyone going into the party and it was 10:15, I shook my head and stepped out of Derek's Camaro, my conversation with Derek from earlier still played in my head, I shook those thoughts off and walked towards Lydia's front door and rang the doorbell and was instantly greeted by Lydia in her host dress, she smiled

"You came"

"Of course I did, you're one of my best friends and I wouldn't miss this for the world"

"Good, people are out back here's some punch and enjoy" I smiled and took the offered glass with no intention of drinking it, I knew I couldn't get drunk anymore but something about the punch smelled off to me

"Hey you gonna drink that?" Stiles asked me as I walked up next to Scott and him

"Nope" I responded handing him my drink "Go nuts"

"Speaking of nuts how are you two feeling" Stiles asked us, I shrugged

"I'm on edge but not out of control, not yet at least I'll be leaving here in about 40 minutes, what about you Scotty"

"Fine completely in control" Scott answered nodding his head

"Have you seen Jackson anywhere?" Stiles asked

"No" Scott said "Seen Allison?"

"No but we should probably tell her what Stiles found" I replied, Stiles figured out why everyone getting killed was getting killed

"I'm still kind of not sure what we found" Scott said

"I figured out it has something to do with water" Stiles replied "You know, the fact that all the victims were on the swim team, the way the Kanima reacted around the pool"

"So whoever's controlling the Kanima really hates the swim team?" I asked him

"Hated the swim team specifically, the 2006 swim team so it could be another teacher, maybe like a student back then I mean, who are we missing though what haven't we thought of?" suddenly, Allison walked up to us

"Uh, Jackson's not here" she said

"Yeah, no one's here" I said looking around

"Maybe it's just early" Scott offered

"Or maybe nobody's coming because Lydia's turned into the town whack job" Stiles said

"Well, we have to do something because we have completely ignored her for the past two weeks" Allison said

"She's completely ignored Stiles the past ten years" Scott replied and I laughed quietly

"I prefer to think of it as me not having been on her radar yet" Stiles suggested

"We don't owe her a party" Scott said and I rolled my eyes at him

"What about the chance to get back to normal?" I asked

"Normal?" Scott asked

"She wouldn't be the town whack job if it wasn't for us"

"I guess I could use my co-captain status to get the lacrosse team here"

"Yeah, I also know some people who can get this thing going" Stiles chimed in "Like, really going"

"Who?" I asked him

"I met them the other night let's just say they know how to party"

Pretty soon, the whole house was filled with drag queens and people from the gay club the other night and they had invited people as well, music was blaring and people were having fun Lydia had obviously put something in the punch, because people were drinking it like crazy, I went up to Scott and Stiles getting ready to say goodbye but caught their conversation

"Are you going to apologize to Allison or what?" Stiles asked Scott and I been noticing they had been making eyes at each other all night as well but were avoiding actually speaking like they had the plague

"Why should I apologize?" Scott asked him

"Cause you're the guy, it's what we do" Stiles replied

"It's true" I nodded

"But I didn't do anything wrong" Scott argued

"Then you should definitely apologize see, any time a guy thinks he hasn't done anything wrong, it means he's definitely done something wrong, trust me" I replied and smirked

"Has Derek every apologized to you?" Scott asked me and I snorted

"Of course he has"

"She's got him totally whipped now" Stiles smirked

"I'm not apologizing" Scott said anyway making me roll my eyes

"Is that the full moon talking, buddy?" Stiles asked

"Probably why do you care, anyway?"

"Because Scott, something's gotta go right here I mean we're getting our asses royally kicked, if you haven't noticed people are dying, I got my dad fired, you're gonna be held back in school I'm in love with a nut job, Skye is dating a guy who acts like he wants to kill me and if on top of all that, we gotta watch you lose Allison to a stalker like Matt, I'm gonna stab myself in the face" Stiles replied but I saw Jackson walk in

"Don't stab yourself in the face" I said standing up and hitting their shoulders

"Why not?"

"Because Jackson's here" Stiles turned and the three of us watched as Jackson walked into the party, going straight to talk to Lydia she handed him a glass of punch, which he drank as he stared us three down "Well I hate leaving you two with this but I've got to go I'm gonna say bye to Allison then leave" they nodded

"Text me when you're at Derek's?" Scott asked growing concerned for me, I smiled

"I will" I replied then walked off and tapped Allison on the shoulder

"Hey" she smiled

"Just letting you know I'm leaving, if Lydia asks can you tell her I felt dizzy and went home?"

"Sure" Allison nodded but before I got too far away Allison called me back "Are you avoiding me?" she asked

"What?" I asked her confused

"You seem like you're avoiding me and I figured with the voicemail I left you after the Rave you'd call me back or something"

"What voicemail?" I asked her

"I left you a voicemail about Matt"

"My phone broke at the Rave I had to get a new one Monday, none of my messages or voicemails saved"

"Well I need to tell you…" I suddenly felt a headache come on

"Allison I really need to go, can you just text it to me or leave me a voicemail?" Allison nodded

"Yeah sure" she agreed

"Thanks, we'll talk later" I said then all but sprinted towards the Camaro and sped off towards Derek's abandoned station

As soon as I pulled up I ran inside and straight away Erica and Boyd's screaming filled the station as I kicked off my heels and ran towards the car

"How do you not feel this?" I heard Isaac ask

"I feel every second of it" Derek answered looking up as I ran in and gently placed a hand on Isaac's arm as he tried fighting Derek

"Then how do you control it?" Isaac asked him

"Find an anchor, something meaningful to you, bind yourself to it, keeps the human side in control"

"What is it for you?" there was a pause in the conversation as I looked up at Derek thinking about my question earlier then moved to sit behind Isaac not looking at him as I was too close to Derek and every slight brush of his shoulders with mine caused me to become more turned on as the seconds passed and with three moon heightened werewolves I didn't need it to become common knowledge as I'd never live it down

"It was anger" I noted the use of past tense again

"Was?" I busied myself on my phone to distract myself from the feeling of the moons pull

"Was" Derek agreed

"Does that mean it doesn't have to be an emotion or an event?" Isaac asked him close to shifting

"Mine's not" I spoke up "Neither is Scott's" after he finished locking Isaac up he sat down next to me but I scooted far away from him and I felt my doing this didn't upset him, because he knew I wasn't doing it out of anger or fear but something else entirely, he sighed and I somehow knew he could feel it too not only could he feel the full moon but the need for us to create our bond, it was taking every bit of control I had to not grab him and take him right here right now "This sucks" I sighed as I stood up and walked out of the car frustrated, Derek followed after making sure the three were okay

"I know it does" I shook my head

"No you don't, I can feel everything you're feeling Derek and that's adding to my own, I can't do this much more"

"I know baby I know, I just need you told hold on for one more full moon" I smiled at the word baby

"I don't want to" he grabbed my face gently and looked into my eyes

"We can't create the bond tonight Skyez"

"I know, we need to focus on the others" I sighed and Derek quickly kissed me before leading me back to the car and he quickly chained me up

I sat on one of the seats in the train, taking deep breaths as the moon hit its peak, not only could I feel Isaac losing control but I could also feel Derek's nervousness and wordiness and Erica and Boyd's screams weren't helping my situation at all, my whole body was on edge and I could feel it tensing up but a hand rubbing small circles on my upper back caused me to instantly relax

"How are you doing?" Derek asked me

"On edge" I replied "Everyone's emotions are heighted tonight and I'm not sure how to block it but on the plus side I can now determine who belongs to what emotion"

"I wish I knew how to help that" I shook my head sighing

"It's not that big of a deal…it'll come with time…" a loud bang caused both of us to look towards Erica and Boyd

Erica ripped out of her chains and yanked off the headband then went to attack Derek who hit her head to a pole and knocked her away from me and using this as a distraction Isaac jumped out of the window causing Derek to yell after him but when he moved to run after him, Boyd grabbed him from behind and threw him to the ground then the two out of control Betas started clawing him

Seeing this I let out a loud roar and struggled to break the chains holding me down, after a few seconds I finally broke free and pulled Boyd off of Derek but Boyd took this opportunity to attack me, he pulled me off the ground by my throat and squeezing his claws started puncturing my neck as I scratched at Boyd's arm and hand but it didn't seem to matter then I was suddenly dropped when Derek threw him to the ground

I began gasping for air and checking my neck making sure Boyd hadn't done serious damage as Derek dragged Erica to the back of the car and locked up one of her wrists again, Boyd started to make a run at the exit but before he got out Isaac burst through the entrance and pinned him to the seat he had previously used, Derek pulled me up to my feet and moved to help Isaac but Erica clawed him in the back before he got too far away from her

I growled and smacked her head into the metal pole she was attached to, hard enough to knock her out then looked over at Derek who was watching Isaac and Boyd wondering what was going to happen, I smiled as Isaac nodded at Derek who nodded back still in shock

Derek re-chained Boyd and moved to Isaac who was sitting back in the seat he was in before waiting to be chained up again, he was still stuck in his werewolf form but otherwise was in control

"Think you'll be okay now" Derek told him as the chains were being put on "Looks like you found an anchor"

"My father" Isaac answered, Derek and I shared a confused look both knowing Isaac's history with his father

"Your father locked you in a freezer in the basement to punish you" Derek replied, I lightly smacked his shoulder, whether it was true or not he didn't need be reminded how bad his father was to him, especially if it was his anchor

"He didn't use to" Isaac sighed as Derek double-checked the chains before motioning me to follow him out

"You got out" he sighed "How did you get out, you didn't your first full moon"

"They were hurting you, I just had this…this urge to…to…" I said struggling to find the right word

"Protect me?" Derek supplied and I nodded

"I can't stand seeing you hurt, it nearly kills me every time" I replied and he nodded pulling me into a hug, I buried my head into his chest and allowed his scent to engulf me then after a few minutes of silence Derek cleared his throat

"You" he said and I looked at him confused at what he said

"What about me?" I asked

"You asked me earlier what my anchor is…it's you"

"Me?" I asked and he nodded

"Everything about you calms me down, all you have to do is walk in a room and all my anger, frustration…all my pain goes away, why do you think I freak out when you get hurt or when you're threatened because the thought of losing you scares the hell out of me, you know this and now you know part of the reason"

"Because losing an anchor…" I asked

"…Is like someone ripping your heart out and stomping on it, you feel like it's the end of the world, it's similar to losing the will to live" he replied

"But Isaac's is his father…his dead father"

"But it's not the person he's anchored to…it's a memory or feeling he's anchored to, you and I are anchored to the person, not even the memory of the person will work if they lose them, you have to be able to touch them feel them" I nodded and looked down, he gently brushed a curl behind my ear and leaned down to kiss me but before he could get too far the sound of heels clicking on the concrete distracted us I turned around and looked at Lydia wide-eyed

"Lydia?" Derek asked confused as I was "What are you doing here?" she didn't say anything just opened her hands up and blew a purple substance in our faces, I started sneezing instantly before falling unconscious to the ground next to Derek

I stirred at the sound of someone being dragged across the floor and opened my eyes to see we were inside the Hale house, I looked around but my vision was nothing but a blur, I could see the outline of Derek laying on the ground next me, we were next to a big hole

"Lydia" I heard Derek say but he didn't get an answer so he tried again but Lydia didn't respond she grabbed mine and Derek arms and stuck them into the hole in the hardwood floors, it wasn't until my arm was placed in a burned hand that I figured out it was Peter's hand my arm was stuck in

"Lydia what are you doing?" I asked shakily

"You don't know what you're doing" Derek whispered tiredly as I watched Lydia move towards a mirror and moved it so the moonlight hit several other mirrors around the room and then directly onto Peter, for a few seconds nothing happened but then I let out a painful high-pitched scream as Peter's claws sunk into my arm, I could hear Derek in pain too and could feel it as well so my pain was doubled I felt my eyes shift then faded back to my normal brown

I felt the pain in my arm begin to lessen then out of nowhere wood broke from the floor and Peter stood up, I felt Derek pull me closer to him so I buried my head in his chest

"I heard there was a party, don't worry I invited myself" we heard Peter say before I fell back unconscious, I gasped when I felt someone's hand gently shook me awake later

"It's okay Skye, it's just me" Deaton said, I sat up and looked at the giant hole in the floor

"Did that really happened?"

"Yes, it did" Deaton told me before moving away towards Derek, I quickly moved his head to rest in my lap

"Derek" I whispered "Derek you need to get up…Derek!"

"Let me try something" Deaton before blowing a small whistle that made me cringe but I faintly heard Derek gasp through the ringing in my ears

"That sound…what was it?" Derek asked, Deaton smiled and held up the dog whistle, Derek scoffed and started standing up, I placed a hand on his lower back to help steady him as he nearly toppled over but Deaton quickly stepped forward and steadied him too

"You two are going to be weak for several hours" Derek pulled me up and grabbed my arm, I could feel the anger rolling off of him as he stared at the claw marks his uncle left on my arm and his

"That actually happened" he said staring at the hole

"Don't worry, you're still an Alpha but as usual not a particularly competent one" Deaton said putting the whistle around his neck

"Where is he?"

"I wish I could tell you"

"Then how about you tell me what you're doing here and why you're helping me"

"Derek" I warned touching his arm and pulled him back a little since these two didn't have to best track record together

"Helping your family actually used to be a pretty important part of my life I'm helping _you_ for two reasons, the first was a promise I made to your mother the second, anyone who has this young lady as a mate is worth helping in my book" I smiled at him, happy he thought highly of me but had no idea how he knew that Derek and I were mates

"You're the one my sister talked about, she said you're a kind of advisor" Derek said unsure

"She was right and I have some advice that you need to listen to very closely right now, what Peter managed to do doesn't come without a price he'll be physically weak, so he'll rely on the strength of his intelligence, his cunning he's going to come at you Derek, he'll try to twist his way inside your head preying on your insecurities, he'll tell you he's the only way you can stop Gerard, do not trust him"

"There's only one person I trust" Derek replied with a smug smile and I couldn't help smile as I knew he was talking about me

"I know, if you trusted more you might be the Alpha you like to think you are and unfortunately the other person you should trust, doesn't trust you at all"

"Scott"

"He's with Stilinski right now you need to find him, you need to find him as fast as you can, I've known Gerard for a long time he always has a plan and something tells me…it's going exactly the way he wants it to" Deaton replied then looked at the hole


	10. Fury

Derek and I were dropped off a block from the train warehouse first by Deaton then Derek and I quickly jumped into the Camaro and drove back to my place, we went up to my room and I threw some clothes at Derek that he left there when he would spend the night and quickly went into the bathroom to change out of my dress, I turned on the water but moved to sit against the wall, Peter coming back was too much for me

I didn't acknowledge Derek as he walked into the bathroom but allowed him to pick me up off the floor and clean my arm and neck from the dried blood that had been left from earlier, he unzipped my dress and pulled it off me before handing me the pair of jeans and tank I picked out, I quickly threw both pieces of clothes on before moving to help clean off Derek's back, neither of us said a word to each other because neither knew what to say, after Derek dressed he threw my leather jacket at me and grabbed the keys to his car, I followed wordlessly

"I have no idea where they are" I spoke up as we got in the car "They're not answering my calls"

"We'll find them by scent" Derek nodded, I nodded my head and fiddled with my phone before I remembered Allison leaving a voicemail earlier, I quickly played it and put it on speaker knowing he would be able to hear it either way

 _"_ _Hey Skye it's Allison, what I wanted to tell you before you ran off is that after the rave I looked through pictures on Matt's camera and he had some pretty disturbing pictures of you…well not all the pictures were of you a lot had Derek in them too, the pictures were…inappropriate I guess is the right word, there was one where you were in your bra…"_ Derek growled at those words and I stared at the phone _"Anyway just thought I'd let you know, I'll talk to you later my dad's calling me bye"_

"Oh my God!" I gasped because I knew I had a bad feeling about Matt this whole time

"That little…I'm going to tear his throat out!" Derek shouted hitting the steering wheel

"That's not what the oh my God was about…Derek I'm pretty sure this means he's the master …oh my GOD!"

"We need to find him"

"No we need to find Scott and Stiles they need to know this information"

"How?" I shook my head

"I…" before anything else came out my phone beeped signalling I had a text "It's from Scott…meet us at the Sheriff's station ASAP…we know who the master is" Derek zoomed out of the driveway and sped off towards the sheriff's station

As soon as the car was in park I ran towards the entrance with Derek closely following me, I reached for the door right as it opened revealing Scott, Stiles and Matt who was holding a gun at them

"Oh thank God" Scott said when he saw me

"What's going on?" I asked as I stepped into the room but let out a shriek as Derek, who was behind me, fell to the floor "Derek!" Matt cocked the gun and pointed it at me stopping me from getting to Derek's side

"Uh, uh, uh Skye…I wouldn't do that" I grabbed onto Scott's arm as Matt walked over to Derek and crouched down a bit

"This is the one controlling him, this kid?" Derek asked "Guess you were right Skye"

"Well Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big bad werewolf, oh yeah that's right I've learned a few things lately…Werewolves, Hunters, Kanimas it's like a freaking Halloween party every full moon, except for you Stiles what do you turn into?"

"Abominable snowman but uh it's more of like a wintertime thing, you know seasonal" Stiles sarcastically said, Matt nodded his head and Jackson scratched Stiles

"Hey!" Scott yelled but Jackson stopped him

"You bitch" Stiles mumbled as he fell to the ground on top of Derek

"Get him off of me" Derek groaned

"Oh, I don't know, Derek" Matt said "I think you two make a pretty good pair better than you and Skye but it must kinda suck though, to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless"

"Still got some teeth why don't you get down here a little closer, huh we'll see how helpless I am"

"Yeah, bitch" Stiles groaned as two headlights appeared in the window and a car stopped outside

"Is that her?" Matt asked and I shot Scott a confused look "Do what I tell you to and I won't hurt her I won't even let Jackson near her"

"Who" I asked panicking

"Scott, Skye, don't trust him!" Stiles said Matt sighed and grabbed Stiles and threw him on his back, stepping on his throat

"This work better for ya?"

"Okay, just stop!" Scott exclaimed "Stop!"

"Matt, stop!" I yelled

"Then do what I tell you to"

"Okay all right, stop!" Matt took his foot off Stiles then turned to Jackson

"You take 'em in there" he looked at Scott and me "You two with me" Matt led Scott and I out to the front desk just as our mom had just come in and I stared at her in shock what was she doing here

"Mom?" I said

"You scared me, where is every-" she saw Matt holding the gun at me and Scott

"Mom, just do what he says he promised he wouldn't hurt you" Scott tried to reassure our mom

"He's right" Matt said then he shot Scott in the stomach I tried to hold on to my brother as he fell to the floor and began to bleed heavily "But I didn't say I wouldn't hurt you"

 _"_ _Scott, Stiles what happened?"_ we heard Sheriff Stilinski yell _"SKYE!"_ I heard Derek yell my name as well

"But I didn't say I wouldn't hurt you" mom tried to reach us

"Wait, baby-"

"Back, back!" Matt yelled, pointing the gun at her

"Mom, mom, stop, mom!" I exclaimed and kept my hand on the gun shot wound as Scott and I sat on the ground

"I said get back!" Matt said

"Scott, Skye" she said, tears in her eyes

"Mom, do it please, mom" Scott asked

"Get up, McCall's" Matt ordered, Scott and I sighed

 _"_ _Matt?"_ the Sheriff yelled _"Matt, listen to me-"_

"Shut…shut…shut up!" Matt yelled "Everybody shut the hell up now, get up or I shoot her next!" he pointed the gun at our mom so I helped my brother to his feet and Matt led the three of us to the back where the Sheriff was and Matt locked our mom in a cell

"Please, he needs to see a doctor" mom cried as Matt shut her in, Scott and I stood away from her, I was trying to keep my brother upright and to keep mom from seeing the wound healing itself

"You think so?" Matt asked making me glare, if he told her anything I am going to kill him myself

"Hey, hey, you listen to me!" the Sheriff started

"It's all right I'm okay" Scott said

"No, honey, you're not okay" mom cried

"It doesn't hurt, mom" Scott said, trying to keep her calm

"Cause that's the adrenaline, okay please, let me…let me just take a look at him, okay I mean, I can help stop the bleeding"

"They have no idea, do they?" Matt asked, turning to Scott and me

"Please let me just take a quick look, I…"

"Shut…shut…shut…shut up!" Matt yelled "Lady, if you keep talking I'm gonna put the next bullet through their heads!"

"Okay, okay" she cried

"Back to the front, McCall's" Matt said, pointing the gun at me and Scott again, once we were back in the front I looked at Scott and quickly pulled up his shirt and looked at the wound

"I need to get the bullet out for it to heal properly" I told him, Scott nodded as I extended my claws and cut his wound open further before pulling out the bullet

"Thanks" Scott nodded at me "The evidence is gone why don't you just go?" Scott asked Matt turning to him as I looked at Derek, I could see he was digging his claws into his leg trying to trigger the healing process

"You…you think the evidence mattered that much, huh no, I…I want the book"

"What…what book?" Scott asked

"The bestiary not just a few pages, I want the entire thing"

"We don't have it" I explained and we didn't except the copy that was on my laptop but wasn't about to tell Matt that "It's Gerard's, what do you want it for anyway?"

"I need answers"

"Answers to what?" Scott asked

"To this" Matt said, lifting his shirt up and revealed scales like Jackson's along his side "Give me your phone McCall" Mat asked me and we watched as Matt scrolled down and quickly sent a text message "We'll just make them come to us, then" I snatched the phone out of his hands

"You texted Allison are you insane, you do realize that the hunters will kill everyone in here without blinking an eye…especially me, Jackson and Derek" I yelled barely holding onto my humanity

"Why do you care so much about what the hunters will do to Derek, you're his play toy" Matt asked me as I growled at him

"You don't know anything about us or me, Allison told me about the photo's Matt"

"I knew she would but is it so bad Skyler that I think you're beautiful, I've had the biggest crush on you since middle school but have you once even noticed me, then this freak comes along and soils you" he pointed the gun at Derek, I growled out and bawled my hands to keep myself in check

"Hurt him and I'll kill you" I said through clenched teeth then looked at Scott as he was looking down at his wound

"You know, I…I feel sorry for you McCall cause right now you're thinking how am I gonna explain this when it heals and the sad part is you don't even realize how incredible it is that you actually are healing because you know what happens to everyone else when they get shot, they die"

"Is that what happened to you, you drowned didn't you?" Scott asked

"He shouldn't have let them drink"

"What…who…Matt, what do you mean?" I asked, trying to calm him down and myself

"Lahey, he shouldn't have let them drink"

"What, who was drinking?" Scott asked

"The swim team, you idiot I didn't know what was happening I didn't know they had just won state and Lahey, he's letting his favourites come over to have a couple drinks to celebrate who cares if they're seventeen, right?"

"Were you at Isaac's?" I asked

"He had this first edition Spiderman or was it Batman and we were gonna make a trade but then I'm over there and I hear music and everyone's having a good time and I see Sean he throws Jessica in the pool and then…and then Bennett goes in and.."

"Bennett what…the hunter?" Scott asked

"And then Camden Isaac's jarhead brother he grabs me, he thinks it's funny"

"They threw you in" I quietly said

"I…I yelled that I can't swim but nobody listens I go under and I swallow water and no one cares and I see these bodies underwater, I…I see Jessica's got her hands down Sean's board shorts, Tucker's grabbing Kara and I'm drowning, I'm dying and they're laughing, all of a sudden I was just…I'm lying by the pool and Lahey is right there, right above me and he says…he says, 'You tell no one this, this is your fault you don't know how to swim what little bastard doesn't know how to swim you say nothing you tell no one no one' and I didn't I didn't tell anyone and I would see them at school and they wouldn't even look at me I'd wake up in the middle of the night I'd gasp for breath and my parents, they thought I was an asthmatic, they…they…they even gave me an inhaler, they didn't know that every time I closed my eyes, I was drowning" Matt paused

"You know about that little white light that they talk about, you see when you die well, I didn't see anything just darkness, everything was dark but then…then came the Argent's funeral and everything changed I was taking some photos and then, purely by accident Lahey gets in one of the photos I look down at the screen on my camera and I just had this unbelievable rage that fills up inside of me and I just…I look at him and I…I wanna see him dead and the next day he actually was, you know Einstein was right Imagination is more important than knowledge it was like something out of Greek mythology like…like the furies coming down to punish Orestes, you have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Matt asked

"Was…was he the guy who stabbed out his eyes?" Scott hesitantly asked and I rolled my eyes

"God, that's Oedipus, you dumbass the furies are deities of vengeance their tears ran of blood and they had snakes for hair if there was a crime that had gone unpunished, the furies would do the punishing Jackson is my fury, when I saw him the next night it was like this bond had been cemented between the two of us I knew he had killed Lahey for me and I knew he would do it again so I went to Tucker's garage I even paid for an oil change and guess what he didn't even recognize me so when he wasn't looking, I took a shot of him from my camera and in a few hours, he was dead so I took more pictures all I had to do was take their picture and Jackson would take their life" suddenly all the lights in the station turned off and the alarm began to sound, the emergency lights turning on "What is this, what is this, what's happening, what's going on?" Matt yelled

"I don't know" Scott said then the gunfire came bullets shot through the window the three of us ducked down to the ground and Scott shielded me then lead me over to a desk to get under, we hid and the gunfire ended shortly we were about to get up when a smoke grenade was thrown in the room, releasing smoke into the air

Scott stood and grabbed me then we ran out of the room and Scott slammed right into Jackson, knocking him on the ground, the two of us then ran over to Stiles and Derek

"Take him, go!" Derek yelled getting up

"I'm not leaving you" I said grabbing his arm

"You have to!" Derek kissed me chastely "I'll be fine, save yourself" he added before taking off

"DEREK!" I screamed as he never listened to me, I knew those gunshots were the Argent's and yet he still ran right into they're trap

Scott and I grabbed Stiles and held him up as we ran from Jackson, Scott closed many doors behind us which Jackson broke as he followed once we made it into an interview room, we were safe, Scott and I sat Stiles down in the chair

"Don't move" Scott and I said at the same time and Stiles looked at us

"You know what we mean" Scott added as we ran out back into the hallway, each going a different way I ran through the station looking for Derek and was starting to fear the worst, I heard my mom scream so I ran towards the holding cells

I ran in just in time to see Derek growl in full wolf and started fighting Jackson, he grabbed the Kanima and threw him onto a metal table only to have Jackson shove him back onto the floor but Derek dove for him again and grabbed a chair to push Jackson back but Jackson grabbed the chair legs and pushed Derek onto the desk and he rolled over behind it, I sighed and ran up to help but Jackson kicked me to the ground and I slid hitting my head on the wall, I couldn't shift because of my mother watching, I turned and saw she was looking at us in shock and I realised that she must have seen Derek completely transformed

We quickly got up and I let the anger get the better of me and I felt myself shift as we ran at the Kanima, he grabbed hold of the cell bars and hissed at my mom but Jackson kicked his legs at the Derek when he tried to stop him and he fell against me making both of us go tumbling to the ground we sat there dazed for a minute until Scott threw the Kanima off the cell and onto the floor then Jackson took off and Derek was quick to get up and follow him

"Derek!" I yelled after him and started to follow I had to warn him about the Argent's but stopped in the doorway when mom called to see if Scott was okay his head was down and his back was to her, he slowly looked up at me we turned to our mom

"Scott, Skye?" mom gasped "No!" she cried looking at us, her hands covering her mouth as Scott stood to go to her but she backed away far into the shadows of the cell, Scott turned and looked to me as I felt tears in my eyes

"Stay with them" he took off, I heard a grunt from behind me and saw Stiles crawling towards the room

"Stiles!" I exclaimed and ran over to him, picked him up and leant him against the wall, I heard my mom crying in the cell "I'm gonna go get help" I told Stiles, he nodded and I ran from the room, going towards the front to find a phone but as I ran down the hallway a hand grabbed my arm I gasped but sighed when I saw Derek "You're okay!" I exclaimed and hugged him he hugged me back before quickly ducking behind a wall

I went to ask what it was but Derek shook his head at me and let out a silent "shh" then I saw Gerard walk past us and stopped I snuggled closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck as Derek and I held our breaths knowing we wouldn't be able to fight off Gerard

 _"_ _What are you doing here?"_ I heard Scott ask the older hunter " _It wasn't supposed to happen like this"_ Derek and I locked eyes as Gerard answered

 _"_ _Trust me I'm aware of that"_

 _"_ _I've done everything you've asked of me, I'm part of Derek's pack, I've given you all the information that you wanted, I told you Matt was controlling Jackson…"_

 _"_ _And leave him to us, help your friends, leave Matt and Jackson to me"_ Gerard replied _"Deal with your mother, Go!"_ something metal clinked on the ground

 _"_ _You dropped this"_

 _"_ _Go"_ I had never felt more betrayed in my life and this was my own twin brother, tears welled up in my eyes as I buried my face in Derek's neck, Scott ran past the two of us and Derek looked just as betrayed, Deaton told him he could trust Scott but he couldn't have been more wrong, I then remembered that they were here for him

"Go you have to get out of here" I whispered to him

"Hey, hey I'm okay" I sighed and hugged him close, I thought I had lost him again and I was so sick of thinking I had lost him, I'm going to protect him like he protects me even if that's against Allison or even Scott he means everything to me

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Arianna Le Fay - I** **chose empathy because it made the most sense, I wanted Skye to stay true to her compassionate nature and empathy suited that**  
 **Talia was a human mate and was turned by their father, Laura is not because she was born a werewolf she only inherited Talia's abilities**  
 **As for what happens when Derek loses his Alpha in Season 3 you will have to wait and see, I can't reveal it just yet and spoil the story**


	11. Battlefield

**A/N: Again this Chapter is going to be in Skye's and Derek's POV's because I felt it was nessasary to tell the story of this episode**

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

The next couple of days that followed were hard on everyone we had learned the following day that Matt had drowned they tried to put it off as a suicide that he was so traumatized at the things he did, he killed himself but we all knew better, especially in a town like this someone had to have killed him, the police had given me a large bag full of pictures of me as well as telling me Allison was also up on his wall I tried not to think about it and tossed the pictures under my bed without even looking at them, this situation left us wondering who was the Kanimas new master

Our mom had become distant from Scott and I and after the police had released her from the cell, she refused to talk or even look at us and when she did she seemed to have a look of horror in her face

Allison hadn't come to school in the last few days and I learnt the reason why she had gone crazy and wants to kill Derek, because her mother had killed herself after she had been bitten by Derek by accident

I was sitting at my desk doing homework but looked down at my phone on the edge of my desk when it chimed with a text message, it was from Derek – _I miss you and want to see you, tonight before the game…or after the game whichever works for you…ps. I love you,_ I smiled and went to reply that I would love to see him but suddenly felt a hand cover my mouth and a blade hit my neck

"Fight and this blade sinks in" I knew that voice it was Gerard "Get up" he said so I followed his orders and stood, tears started to form in my eyes as he led me into Scott's room, where I almost screamed when I saw the Kanima daggling my mom in the air by her neck, Gerard pushed me to the ground but kept the knife pointed at me as he sat in Scott's chair that's when I heard the squeak of the shower turning off _,_ Scott walked out of the bathroom in a towel and stared in horror at the sight of mom and me being held captive

"As you can see, Scott there's been some interesting developments lately" Gerard told him "I think we should catch up" Scott extended his claws "Come on, Scott let's be realistic about who's got the upper hand here"

"Let them go" Scott growled at Gerard

"Can't do that but let them live that's up to you"

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk you haven't been answering your phone" I glared at my brother because what Derek and I overheard was still fresh in my mind and he's lucky I haven't kicked his arse

"Let them go and we can talk about whatever you want"

"I want the same thing that I have always wanted I want Derek and his pack" Gerard said, standing and forcing me to go with him the knife back at my throat, I growled but kept my cool since I was a part of Derek's pack so that meant he was going to kill me too no matter what he promised Scott in return

"You have them all in hiding, how am I supposed to know where they are?" I knew where Derek was but I wouldn't tell Gerard that or Scott for that matter

"I think with the proper motivation, you could draw them out" he pressed the knife against my throat and I felt it nick the skin drawing blood "And if you hadn't noticed, I now have a fairly impressive means by which I can motivate people why do you think I'm able to control him, oh you know the myth Scott the Kanima is a weapon of vengeance"

"This is about Kate?"

"I didn't just come here to bury my daughter I came to avenge her" the Kanima let our mother go and Gerard threw me on the ground next to her, the two then left the room and house

"Are you okay?" Scott asked us

"Oh, I don't know what's happening" Mom exclaimed "I don't know what that thing was or even what you two are but whatever he wants, just give it to him"

"Mom, that's not going to happen" I replied more as a warning to Scott

"Do what he wants just give him what he wants" mom pleaded to Scott, he sighed as I glared at him

"I don't know if I can" there was no way he is giving up Derek it will be over my dead body

The next day at school the school informed me of my session with the guidance counsellor that morning, I sat down across from my French teacher/Guidance counsellor sighing and gave her a small smile fidgeting in my chair, I didn't want to be here but it was mandatory for me to sit down after the whole Matt thing

"Hello Skyler" Ms Morrell smiled

"Should I be answering in French or English" I answered sarcastically leaning back and crossing my arms

"I'd be impressed if you can do this whole session in French but that's not why we're here, is it?" she replied

"I know why I'm here, you want me to talk about Matt and that whole incident but I don't know what you expect me to say, do you want me to tell you that I've woken up every night since then with nightmares and me gasping for air well I haven't in fact I've never slept better or do you want me to tell you I feel sorry for him that I don't blame him for going crazy, well I don't feel sorry for him and he could have gotten help if he asked but he didn't"

"You seem angry" my head snapped up and my eyes glared at the teacher

"I am angry, I'm angry and hurt and violated"

"Violated, is this because of what they found in Matt's room and computer?"

"He had pictures of me and Allison all over the place, he took pictures of me in very personal moments that now everyone knows about" I replied angrily then breathed because I had to keep my cool

"You're referring to the pictures of you and alleged killer…" I quickly shook my head

"Please don't use that word, it makes Derek sound like he really did kill someone but got away with it"

"My apologies…the pictures of you and Derek Hale together?"

"Yep" I smiled not letting her see how upset I was about it "I just…I don't understand"

"You don't understand what?"

"Why me, why did he pick me, I've never actually talked to that kid until this year after the accident in the library" Ms Morrell shook her head

"I can't answer that Skye, you and Allison are intelligent beautiful girls"

"I suppose" I replied looking down at my hands

"Speaking of Allison I asked if you two wanted to be in a session together but both of you said no, Allison straight up refused a session have you two talked about this?" I snorted and looked out the window

"Allison and I are not on talking terms anymore, let's just say she drastically changed since the death of her mother"

"What about you and Stiles?" she asked

"I've talked to Stiles since that night, I made sure to check up on his dad since he got hurt"

"Scott?" I felt my anger rise again but took a few calming breathes

"I'm not talking to Scott either, he betrayed my trust and it's going to take some time for him to gain it back"

"But he can gain it back though right?" she asked me, I shrugged and scoffed

"Eventually, he's my twin brother after all"

"What about you and Derek?"

"What about us?" I asked her curiously

"How are things going with you two?" I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face

"We're great, never been better" I replied shrugging

"Well our session is up but my door is always open if you need to talk to someone" I nodded

"Thank you" I walked out of the office

Scott and I both had to go to work after school, we were preparing for the treatment for a dog with cancer when the bell on the door rang signalling someone had just walked in

"Would you mind seeing who that is?" Deaton asked us, preparing the dog's medication, Scott and I walked into the front and were surprised to see Isaac standing by the door, Deaton walked in behind us "It's alright Isaac" he said and walked over to the front desk opening the swinging door "We're open" Isaac nodded and walked forward, following us into the back "You can help us we were just about to do treatment" we all stood around the table a small dog laid on, I petted the dog softly keeping him calm

"Why does it smell like that?" Isaac asked making us all smile "What?"

"Scott said almost the same thing a few months ago" Deaton replied "One day he could somehow tell the difference between which animals were getting better and which…were not"

"He's not getting better, is he?" Deaton shook his head at Isaac "Like cancer"

"Osteosarcoma" Deaton informed him "It has a very distinct scent doesn't it, come here I know you're well aware of what your new abilities can do for you improved strength, speed and healing you ever wonder what it could do for others, give me your hand" Deaton paused "Go on"

Isaac looked at me warily so I nodded and he gave Deaton his hand, which he gently laid on the dog it took a second but the black veins appeared up Isaac's arm, he let it go on for a minute but then he removed his hand from the dog

"What did I do?" Isaac asked

"You took some of his pain away" Scott informed him

"Only a little bit" Deaton chimed in "But sometimes a little can make quite a difference" Isaac began to cry but quickly tried to wipe the tears away

"It's okay first time he showed us, we cried too" I replied and Deaton smiled then walked out of the room with the dog, Isaac sighed and looked at me

"I have to tell you something about Boyd and Erica they're thinking about leaving, during the game tonight"

"So, why are you telling me?" I asked

"I'm not telling you I'm asking you, I'm asking for your advice"

"From me, why?" I asked him

"Because you're our Alpha female and because I trust you two" I saw Scott look at me questionably as Isaac called me the Alpha female as he hadn't heard them do it before but I was getting used to it

"Why?"

"Because you two always seem to want to do the right thing"

"We usually have no idea what we're doing, actually we always have no idea what we're doing" I said looking at him as Scott and I cleaned up

"Do you want to let me know what you're doing right now?"

"We're not going anywhere if that's what you mean" Scott said "We have too many people here who need us"

"Well, I guess that makes me lucky cause uh…because I don't have anyone, so….." Isaac started for the door and I wanted to hug him for some reason, he had become dear to me and I hated to see him leave, to see any of them leave

"Are you gonna go with them?" I asked

"Yeah, yeah I think I will" Isaac said and I wanted to tell him to stay but he deserved to go if he wanted even if it wasn't the right thing to do "Good luck with the game though"

"Well, thanks but we're not…we're not going either" Scott said "Can't even think about playing some meaningless game right now"

"You weren't at practice last week, were you?"

"No, I skipped it, why?"

"Then you didn't hear?"

"Hear what?" I asked

"Jackson was there"

"What do you mean 'there' like he was-"

"As if nothing had happened"

"Really?" Scott asked "That means…the game tonight?"

"Yeah he's playing"

After work I could feel Derek needed me and I wanted to see him so I walked up to the Hale house after making sure I wasn't being followed and onto the porch, I went to knock but the door swung open and he quickly pulled me inside

"You weren't followed were you" he asked and I looked at him confused

"No I made sure I wasn't followed, Gerard threatened me and my mom in front of Scott to hand you over, I knew he'd be keeping an eye on me to so I triple checked I wasn't being followed" I heard him growl softly "But I'm okay" I added then looked over at Derek who had his head in his hands so I walked over and grabbed his hands and gently kissed his palms when I looked back at his face his eyes were locked onto mine "Everything will work out" I whispered

"We're in hiding Skye…the three Betas I created might decide to leave…I've failed as their Alpha" he told me

"Der you haven't failed…if they want to leave, then let them go you don't need Betas who decide to run when things get tough…you need people to stick by your side" I replied trying to console him "And we're not in hiding…right now we're being backed into a corner and although it seems absolutely hopeless we need this, we need the time to gather our wits and…"

"And what Skye?" he asked

"And we're going to fight our way out of this because I am not about to lose you now even to my own brother or be defeated by some old geezer that has cancer" Derek shot me a confused look

"He has cancer?"

"You couldn't smell it on him?" I asked him, I had figured out he had cancer when he confronted me at school that day

"Well something smelled off about him but I didn't know it was cancer"

"Hmm…maybe it's because I'm around animals who have cancer, I can just tell" I shrugged, when he didn't say anything else I looked around the burnt down shell of the Hale house

"You would have loved it here" Derek told me "It used to be so beautiful" I nodded smiling at him

"I've seen pictures it was gorgeous" I turned to look back at him "Would you rebuild it if you had the chance?"

"The house?" he asked looking around himself

"Yeah…like starting over maybe?"

"Like abandoning the three of them?" he asked sitting on the table still littered with books

"NO, God no but…you turning over a new leaf…rebuilding a…"

"A family?" he asked smiling and raised an eyebrow at me, I nodded

"Have you ever thought about it?" I asked him

"The truth…when I was younger my mother always used to talk about me having kids more than my sisters…"

"Wait…sisters?" I asked my eyes widening because I thought it was only him and Laura

"I had a younger sister…" he paused and I knew it was hard for him to talk about his family so I didn't push him "Anyways I never understood why she said that I never really wanted kids, after the fire I refused to really date anyone so the thought of a family never really crossed my mind, Laura used to talk about how we'd meet our mates and have kids to reform the Hale pack but I never wanted to and she'd get so mad at me when I told her I didn't ever want to meet my mate, she would tell me that when I met her all those feelings would change, then I came back to Beacon Hills to find Laura when she went missing and I ended up running into some stupid brunette" he laughed as I laughed at this part of the story "With the most gorgeous brown eyes I'd ever seen and I knew right then and there that Laura was right all those negative feelings I had against a girl I'd never met were just angry thoughts"

"That was cute story but it didn't answer my question" I laughed

"I wasn't finished…I lost the last of my family right before I met you, Laura's death hit me hard but you make people's pain go away even when you were human, you had this special way of making my pain go away, I realized that night that you were able to do that because you were a promise of a new family, one that can actually fill the hole in my life"

"I know the feeling, my family is falling apart" he slid off the table and without hesitation Derek pulled me into a kiss, I stood on my toes as my hands grasped the back of his neck as he lifted me off my feet, as he lowered me back down my hands slid down his chest and gripped the bottom of his shirt, he pulled away and quickly led me up the stairs to a room that must have remained intact despite the fire and I noticed he had already set the room up for himself

As soon as the door was closed I was shoved against it with Derek attached to my lips, I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and quickly pulled it off of him throwing it randomly across the room and my shirt followed shortly after

I laid against his bare chest afterwards and let his scent and presence comfort me, I hadn't slept much the last couple of days and just being in my mates arms finally let me relax enough that I was able to fall asleep in his arms

I awoke to the sound of voices downstairs it sounded like Derek was talking to Erica and Boyd about them leaving town tonight, I looked at the clock on my phone and realised I had been asleep for two hours I quickly got up and got dressed then looked at myself in the small mirror Derek had in the room I looked terrible but couldn't dwell on that I threw my hair into a high ponytail

 _"…_ _and you're not a pack without an Alpha"_ I heard Derek say as I went to walk downstairs

 _"_ _We know"_ Boyd answered causing me to stop in my tracks, I realized exactly what that meant

 _"_ _You wanna look for another pack how are you even going to find one?"_ I could hear the smugness in Derek's voice and could picture his amused/annoyed smirk most likely being sent to the Betas that second

 _"_ _We think we already have"_ I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion…was there a rival pack in Beacon Hills already, I made my way down the stairs causing all three of them to look at me, I nodded towards Erica and Boyd before walking over to a very shocked Derek

"You've already found another pack, how?" Derek asked

"We were coming back after grabbing our stuff and like all the sudden we heard all this howling" Erica answered "It was unbelievable"

"There must have been a dozen of them" Boyd added

"Maybe more" Erica said with a smile

"Yeah or maybe only two" Derek told them "You know what the Beau Geste effect is, if they modulate their howls with a rapid shift in tone, two wolves can sound like twenty"

"Look that doesn't matter okay, there's another pack out there there's gotta be, we've made up our minds"

"We lost Derek, it's over!" Boyd said, I scoffed and shook my head

"We haven't lost anything yet" I snapped at him "And I can guarantee you that _this_ is far from over"

"We're leaving"

"No" Derek shook his head "You're running and once you start you don't stop, you'll always be running" I could feel how hurt Derek was by all of this and the anger he felt towards the other two at the moment, Boyd took a step towards Derek but I sent out a warning growl and let my eyes shift

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" before anyone else made a move Erica grabbed Boyd's hand and ran out the front door Derek turned around and leaned on the table in front of him, I gently placed a hand on his back but got no reaction out of him so I quickly moved between the table and him sitting on the edge of the table placing my forehead on my mate's shoulder and closed my eyes letting his scent engulf me, I felt him do the same a few seconds later

I suddenly stiffened as I felt another presence in the room but Derek gently rubbed my back and I heard him pick up a piece of broken mirror he turned around and threw it, I rolled my eyes as Peter caught the shard of glass an inch from his throat, I could feel Derek's anger rolling off of him in waves and it was unsettling me

"I expected a slightly warmer welcome" Peter said "But" he held up the mirror fragment "Point taken, it's quite a situation you've got yourself in here Derek I mean I'm out of commission for a few weeks and suddenly there's lizard people…"

"Geriatric psychopaths…" I added with a bored tone pretending to inspect my nails

"Ah Skyler you're delightful way with words was something that I truly missed"

"Well don't worry 'cause you were not missed one bit…in fact there were several times where I found myself dancing on your grave" I replied, Peter looked over at Derek

"Lovely girl you've got there, Derek"

"He knows it" I told him rolling my eyes as Derek snorted and shook his head at me

"Oh" Peter added "Let's not forget to mention you're cooking up werewolves out of every self-esteem-deprived adolescent in town"

"What do you want?" Derek asked him angrily

"Well, I wanna help" Peter began walking towards him "You're my nephew the only relative I have left"

"Yeah well you had a niece…now whose fault is that?" I snapped not liking where this was going but Peter ignored me

"You know there's still a lot that I can teach you, can we just talk?" he put his hand on Derek's shoulder, Derek looked at the hand and back at Peter

"Sure…let's talk" he quickly threw Peter against the stairs

I threw down the book I had been reading as Peter was thrown down the stairs…again, their fight had been going on for at least an hour if not more, Derek picked him up by the collar of his shirt and punched him in the face he kicked Peter in the stomach waiting for some kind of reply, I knew Derek felt threatened by his uncle's presence it was only a matter of time before Peter tried to make a move to become the Alpha again so I didn't stop him when he started beating the crap out of the older man

"You don't actually think I want to be the Alpha again, do you?" Peter asked in with pain clear in his voice "That wasn't my finest performance, considering it ended in my death I mean I'm usually more-" Derek interrupted him by grabbing Peter's shirt ready to hit him again "Okay, go ahead come on do it, hit me, hit me I can see that it's cathartic for you, you're letting off all the anger, self-loathing and hatred that comes with total and complete failure, I may be the one taking a beating Derek but you've already been beaten so go ahead hit me if it will make you feel better, after all I did say that I wanted to help" Derek glanced over at me so I shook my head, he shoved his uncle to the ground and walked over to me

"You can't help me" Derek told Peter, I sighed knowing I had to get to the game

"Well as fun as this has been boys I should get going I'm already late as it is"

"Where?" Derek asked me

"The game I need to go"

"No" I raised my eyebrows at him because I hadn't expected that reaction

"No?"

"No, you're not going"

"Yes I am…Derek this is important to me Jackson's going to be at the game, I'm not about to leave people defenceless against him"

"You're defenceless against him Skye" Derek replied, I rolled my eyes

"One I'm not defenceless" I said and flipped out my claws "Two Scott will be there"

"So will Gerard"

"Gerard controls the Kanima" Peter shouted from the other room

"We know" I yelled back at him annoyed

"And that's why you're definitely not going, he's already threatened you once" Derek told me I huffed angrily

"Derek I'm going, if I don't show up that shows him I'm tucking tail and running and I don't run from problems I fight back…I always have, I'm not about to let him win, you need to let me do this" Derek shook his head

"I don't like it" I stood up and walked over to him

"I know…please Derek…" he nodded very reluctantly

"You run at the first sight of danger and come back here…don't lead hunters here but come back" I smiled and nodded my head

"I will" Derek pulled me into a passionate kiss then pulled away and gently kissed my forehead

"I love you"

"I love you too, can I take your car" he nodded and gave me his keys then I kissed him one last time before grabbing my bag and walking towards the front door

"Love you too" Peter mocked, I let out a sarcastic laugh and flipped him off before leaving, once I got into Derek's car I took a deep breath knowing I could just forget about the whole thing and stay with Derek and his psychotic uncle or I could go to the game and prove to Gerard I wasn't backing down, I sighed and without a second thought I started the Camaro and drove towards the high school

I got to school and it wasn't good as soon as I did, my mom was here, Jackson did actually turn up and so did Gerard and he benched Scott so that he couldn't intervene it was already hell and the game hadn't even started yet

"Your dad coming?" I asked Stiles as I sat down on the bench next to them

"Yeah, he's already here" he replied

"You seen Allison?" Scott asked

"No, you seen Lydia?" Stiles asked him back

"Not yet"

"You know what's going on?" Stiles asked

"Not yet"

"It's going to be bad isn't it, I mean like people screaming, running for their lives, blood, killing, maiming kind of bad?"

"Looks like it" Scott said

"Scott, the other night seeing my dad get hit over the head by Matt, you know while I'm just lying there and I can't even move, it's just…I want to help you know but I can't do the things that you two can do, I can't…"

"It's okay" Scott said

"We're losing, dude" I sighed feeling defeated because Stiles was right

"The hell are you talking about?" Coach said, coming up behind us "Game hasn't even started now put on your helmet and get out there you're in for Greenberg" he added and pointed at Stiles

"What?" Stiles asked "What happened to Greenberg?"

"What happened to Greenberg, he sucks, you suck slightly less"

"I'm playing on the field with the team?"

"Yes, unless you'd rather play with yourself"

"I already did that today, twice"

"Oh god really Stiles?" I groaned "TMI"

"Get the hell out there!" Finstock yelled

"All right!" Stiles said as he grabbed his stuff while Scott and I did our best to avoid getting hit, smiling as our friend ran onto the field

"My son is on the field!" Sheriff Stilinski yelled causing everyone to look at him, Scott and I laughed again but it was short lived when Gerard's voice echoed through our ears

 _"_ _Scott, can you hear me?"_ I stayed facing forward doing my best not to look around _"Ah, you can good, I'm surprised to see you here Skyler"_ I didn't bother trying to pretend I couldn't hear him anymore and looked right at him giving him a smug smile before I looked back towards the field _"I'm glad you're here Skyler it'll make trapping Derek all the more easy for us"_ I took a few deep breaths trying to keep my rage in check _"Listen closely both of you, because the game is about to get interesting, let's put a real clock on this game, Scott"_ Gerard continued " _I'll give you until the last 30 seconds, when that scoreboard clock begins counting down from 30, if you haven't given me Derek then Jackson is gonna kill someone"_ I let out a low growl that only Scott heard but Scott put a hand on my shoulder

"I'm not giving Derek up" he whispered to me "I wouldn't do that to you" I put my hand on top of his knowing he was telling the truth but that doesn't mean he was off the hook for not telling me about his deal with the devil

 _"_ _So tell me Scott"_ Gerard said again _"Who's it going to die tonight, should it be your mother who so bravely came out to support you or the sheriff, your best friend's father or how about the pretty redhead who managed to survive the bite of an Alpha, what about your own twin Derek's pretty little mate sitting next to you, the one you tried so hard to protect even though you should have known we would have never let her live?"_ my heartbeat started accelerating and I could feel Scott starting to get angry _"Or maybe one of these innocent teenagers with their whole life ahead of them or should I do everyone a favour and kill that ridiculous coach, it's up to you Scott but you are going to help me take Derek down, even if that means killing your own sister because if you don't…I'll have Jackson rip someone's head of right in the middle of the field and drench everyone you love and care about in blood"_

"And people say I'm over dramatic" I said seeing Scott smile

"You are most of the time" he replied and I know we were both just trying to break the tension of Gerard's threat but it didn't help one bit because we knew he was dead serious and is going to kill someone tonight

* * *

 **Derek's POV**

I sat on the stairs clenching and unclenching my fists as it started healing, I hated that this was still going on and that Skye insisted on being right in the middle of it, all I wanted was to keep her safe and I couldn't even do that

"See?" Peter said "Prime example right here, I'm not healing as fast coming back from the dead isn't easy you know, I'm not as strong as I used to be I would have been if you and Skyler had created your bond…that's why I had to use her as well, I could have just used you but using you and Skyler made me a little stronger but I need a pack an Alpha like you I need you as much as you need me" I scoffed

"Why would I want help from a total psycho?"

"First of all, I'm not a total psycho and by the way you're the one that slashed my throat wide open but we're all works in progress right?"

"You know why I had to kill you" I spat back angrily looking up

"That's right Skyler had just gotten bit…have you told her the truth about that night?" I didn't answer him "That's gotta be healthy…you didn't tell her that you're the one who actually turned her" I glared at him

"I had no other choice, she was going to die if I didn't"

"Will she see it that way?" Peter asked me but I didn't answer him again "Well…we need each other, sometimes when you need help you turn to people you'd never expect"

* * *

 **Skyler's POV**

We watched as Stiles was hit by one of the other team's players and heard the crowd wince, he kept messing up losing the ball or missing it completely the ref blew his whistle and Scott stood to help

"Sit down, McCall" Coach said, forcing Scott to sit down

"But coach we're dying out there"

"Oh, I'm aware of that now sit" Scott and I sighed then suddenly Isaac sat beside me smiling

"You came to help" I said, letting out a breath

"I came to win" Isaac said, putting on pads he turned and Scott and I followed his gaze, seeing Gerard looking right at us "You got a plan yet?"

"No, right now it's pretty much just keep Jackson from killing anyone" Scott said

"Well, that might be easier if you're actually in the game"

"We have to make it so coach has no choice but to play you" I said

"How do we do that he's got a bench full of guys he can use before he ever puts me on the field" Scott replied, I saw Isaac look out at the field and then at me, I seemed to read his mind

"Can you do it without putting anyone in the hospital?" I asked him

"I can try" Isaac put on his helmet and ran onto the field the whistle blew and Isaac immediately hit one of our own players

"Lahey!" Coach yelled at him "Ramirez you're in" two more plays went on and Isaac knocked out two more people "Lahey seriously, what the hell is your problem?" I shook my head and let out a giggle

"This so much more entertaining" I laughed

"Who are you?" Scott scoffed looking at me

"Shut up" I laughed before turning my attention back to the game as another play started and we watched as Isaac took down another before Jackson hit him himself, Scott and I ran over to him, as he laid on the field paramedics came up to him

"It's not broken but I can't move it I think Jackson nicked me 'cause I can feel it spreading" they lifted him onto the stretcher as Coach came up to us, handing Scott his gear

 _"_ _You wanna play chess, Scott?"_ we all heard Gerard ask _"Then you better be willing to sacrifice your own pawns"_

"McCall either you're in or we forfeit" Coach said Scott looked between Isaac and his lacrosse gear

"I've got him Scott, play the game" I told him running after Isaac

"Miss I'm sorry you can't come" the paramedic said as I neared the injured Beta

"Why not?" I asked them

"Are you family?" the paramedic asked as I approached them

"Not exactly…"

"I don't have any actual family" Isaac said "But she's the closest thing I have to one" I smiled and grabbed his hand before looking at the paramedic silently begging them to let me go, he sighed and nodded his head, I winked at Isaac and kept up with the stretcher however, my smile dropped as I looked around

"Shouldn't we be heading towards the ambulance?"

"No we need to go to the locker room to assess the damages" the paramedic told me but I shook my head

"That doesn't sound right" the paramedics didn't answer only dropped us off in the boys' locker room then left "Yeah this is definitely not right" Isaac groaned trying to stand up "We need go, right now!" I put his arm over my shoulders and we hurried out of the locker room but stopped hearing several people coming towards us

 _"_ _The girl does not leave here alive"_ we hear Gerard order _"And I'm the one who gets to end her"_ I felt my heartbeat quicken as Isaac pulled me stumbling back into the locker room

"Skye you need to go" Isaac told me nodding to the side door

"No Isaac I'm not leaving you" I replied

"Scott will get here in time…" he argued

"Not if he thinks I'm with you"

"…Howl, not here when you're running, it'll let Scott know you're not here and alert Derek too but you need to go now"

"Isaac…" I began but he shook his head

"Skye you're my Alpha Female I'm supposed to protect you now go please I'll keep them here" I kissed his cheek and ran out the side doors but as soon as I did I regreted it, I couldn't let them kill him, I ran back in and Gerard turned straight towards me

"You want me old man, come get me" I yelled before running back out and into the forest, hearing them run after me almost immediately and I hoped that meant they hadn't finished off Isaac before coming after me

* * *

 **Derek's POV**

"You tried to build your pack" Peter told me "You tried to prepare for the worst, you weren't ready because of it Gerard is winning he's taking his time, he's toying with Scott, he's marked Skye for death, he's going after your wolves one by one, he's relishing in his victory"

"How about you tell me something I don't know?" I asked angrily

"Oh I'm going to and it's going to prove why you should trust me, why you need to trust me because I'm going to tell you how to stop Jackson"

"What do you mean, how to kill him?"

"Actually how to save him, there's a myth that you can cure a werewolf simply by calling out its Christian name"

"It's just a myth" I argued

"Sometimes myths and legends bear into a hint of truth, our name is a symbol of who we are but the Kanima has no identity, that's why it doesn't seek a pack"

"It seeks a master" I looked down

"And who else grows up with no pack, no identity?"

"An orphan"

"Like Jackson and right now his identity is disappearing beneath the reptilian skin and you need to bring him back"

"How?" I asked him

"Through his heart, how else?"

"You know in case you hadn't noticed, Jackson doesn't really have too much of a heart to begin with"

"Not true, he'd never admit it but there is one person, one young lady with whom Jackson shared a real bond, one person who can reach him who can save him"

"Lydia" I said when it clicked

"Your best ally has always been anger Derek but what you lack most is heart, that's why you've always known you need Skyler, have you ever wondered why you had a human mate, of all the werewolves in our family did you ever question why it was you who got the human mate?"

"Sometimes" I muttered more to myself

"You needed her…you still do and even someone as burned and dead on the inside like me knows better than to underestimate the simple yet undeniable power of human love, that's why she's yours Derek…human love can cure almost anything" I sat there for a minute mulling over his words before something caught my ears, both of us looked at each other "That's a heartbeat…an extremely fast one…" Peter said "They're running from something" out of nowhere fear washed over me

"That's Skye" I said running out the door with Peter following me

* * *

 **Skyler's POV**

I didn't stop running as fast as I could, I needed to get to Derek but an arrow hit the tree next to me, I let out a surprise squeak and pushed myself to run faster dodging any arrows coming up from behind me they were either terrible shots or they weren't trying to hit me and I'm pretty sure it was the latter

I stopped when I realized I couldn't go to Derek I couldn't lead the hunters there, I started running away from the Hale house leading the hunters away from my mate but was losing energy fast, I felt like I had been hit with arrows and knew straight away it wasn't me since I hadn't gotten hit, it was Erica and Boyd I don't know how I knew I just did, at the same time I was feeling their pain I think I could also feel Scott and Stiles get hit, I threw myself into large bushes hiding, there was no way I was getting out of this alive at this rate, I felt someone grabbed me from behind covering my mouth muffling my scream and pulled me away from the bushes

"SHH" I heard Peter say and don't think I was ever so happy to see him in my life and hope it's the last, I looked at him before Derek quickly joined us, I threw my arms around him allowing his scent to calm me

 _"_ _Find her!"_ the older hunter ordered loudly he was close by " _When you get her…bring her to me alive I want Derek to watch as we slice his mate in half"_ Peter did his best to restrain a struggling Derek but he was failing, I put my hands on the side of his face

"Derek, look at me" I whispered so only a werewolf could hear, Derek stilled at the sound of my voice and I shook my head "Don't, he's trying to draw you out I'm right here I'm fine"

Movement in some bushes several feet away us caused me to break eye contact with him and a deer came into my line of sight I looked around before finding a rock and made sure none of the hunters were looking before throwing it at the deer the deer ran away from us and the hunters were quick to follow it, Derek, Peter and I held our breath as Gerard waited a few more seconds behind them

 _"_ _Thirty seconds until the game is over"_ Gerard said before heading the same direction as the others, as soon as we were in the clear we took off towards the Hale house and we were running for a good couple of minutes before I couldn't anymore

"Wait" I said clutching a tree near me trying to catch my breath, I was way too exhausted to go any further "Something's wrong" I whispered

"What?" Derek asked me, it took me a while but I knew this must be from Jackson we knew I was connected to him so it was the only logical excuse

"Not what…who?" I looked into Derek's concerned green ones "…Jackson"

"What's your ability?" Peter asked us, Derek shook his head telling me not to say anything

"I'm not telling you" I replied but before Peter could say anything back I gasped and fell forward into their arms as pain rocketed through my lower stomach, I stood up shakily then looked at Derek to see he was worried

"Skye we don't have that much further to go" Derek told me but I shook my head because it felt like I couldn't move, he sighed then picked me up and continued running back to the house, he put me down inside and I continued trying to catch my breath and wondered what happened at the game and Isaac I hope he was okay, I hope everyone was okay


	12. Master Plan

We quickly made sure that the coast was clear before we set out heading towards the school just in time to see Scott rip open Stiles locker which confused me

"But how come you get his shirt and I get a shoe?" Isaac asked Scott as he handed him one of Stiles' shoes

"I just grabbed something…have you heard from Skye" Isaac shook his head

"Not since I told her to run when Gerard nearly cornered us, she was supposed to howl but hunters were after her" I looked up at Derek as I felt him look at me curiously

"I hope she's okay" Scott said

"I'm fine" I said making them look up and see Derek and I standing by the door

"Skye thank god" Scott said, starting to walk over to us

"We need to talk" Derek said and Scott stopped dead in his tracks when Peter stepped out behind us

"All of us" Peter said

"Holy sh-" Scott started "What the hell is this?"

"You know, I thought the same thing when Skye and I saw you talking to Gerard at the sheriff's station" Derek said and I looked back at my brother as he looked at me and I knew it was because I didn't tell him I knew about that

"Okay, hold on" Scott said "He…he threatened to kill my mom and Skye and I had to get close to him what was I supposed to do?"

"I'm gonna go with Scott on this one" Peter said "Have you seen their mom she's gorgeous"

"Shut up" Derek, Scott and I all said at the same time

"Who is he?" Isaac asked

"This is Peter, Derek's psychotic Uncle" I informed him "Little while back, he tried to kill us all and then we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat" I saw Derek roll his head

"Hi" Peter said holding up his hand

"That's good to know" Isaac replied

"How is he alive?" Scott asked, I opened my mouth to tell him how Peter had used me and Derek on the full moon to bring himself back from the dead but Derek grabbed my hand and I knew that was a sign to keep quiet about it

"Look, the short version is he knows how to stop Jackson" Derek said "And maybe how to save him"

"Well, that's very helpful except Jackson's dead" Isaac said

"What?" Derek and I asked at the same time

"Yeah, Jackson's dead it just happened on the field" Scott informed us

"So she has a psychic ability" Peter said smirking to himself, Derek glared at his uncle

"Shut up"

"What?" Scott asked us but Derek shook his head then looked back at Peter as Scott gave me a look that said 'what are you doing' but I shook my head at him, I'd rather be here next to Derek and Peter then with him at the moment because he didn't tell me Gerard threatening our mom and me

"Okay, why is no one taking this as good news?" Isaac asked

"Because if Jackson is dead, it didn't just happen Gerard wanted it to happen" Peter said

"But why?" Derek asked

"Well, that's exactly what we need to figure out and something tells me the window of opportunity is closing, quickly"

We drove back to the Hale house because Peter was confident that we would find what we needed there the problem was no one but Peter knew what it was, in the car I suddenly picked up guilt and knew it was coming from Isaac

"What's wrong?" I asked looking back at him

"I'm the reason hunters were after you, you came back and drew them away from me" he replied and Derek looked at us with a shocked expression "Why would you do that?" Isaac asked

"I'd do it for anyone, you could barely stand Isaac I stood better odds against the hunters then you did" he nodded just as we pulled up and walked inside but Scott's phone rang as we went inside Peter headed straight to the staircase

"What are you doing?" Derek asked "I looked everywhere"

"They found Stiles" Scott said, hanging up the phone and I looked at him confused

"Why was Stiles missing" I asked but was ignored, I was relieved that he was okay even if I didn't know why he was missing but if I had to guess it had something to do with Gerard and if he hurt Stiles I was going to cut him in half

"I told you, I looked everywhere" Derek said as Peter pulled a floor board from the stairs

"You didn't look here" Peter replied, taking something out

"What is that, a book?" Derek asked and Peter looked at him strangely

"No" Peter scoffed "It's a laptop what century are you living in" I let out small laugh despite my feelings towards Peter he had his funny moments, Derek rolled his eyes and shot a scowl at me but I smiled and quickly squeezed his hand "A few days after I got out of the coma, I transferred everything that we had, fortunately the Argents aren't the only ones that keep records" Peter got up and went into the living room then Scott's phone went off again and he took the call into the other room

"So you think you know what Gerard wants to do with Jackson?" I asked Peter reluctantly

"I think I know exactly what he wants to do with him" Peter said turning on the laptop, Scott walked into the room not long after he had a worried look on his face

"What's wrong?" Isaac asked

"Mom just called she says we need to get to the hospital right away something's going on with Jackson"

"Like what?" I asked

"She wouldn't say just said we needed to come right away"

"Alright let's go" Isaac said, ready to leave

"You go ahead" Peter said "We'll stay here and do more research" Scott nodded and he and Isaac were headed out the door, I cast a look at Peter as I was reluctant to leave him alone with Derek but started following them

"Wait" Derek said, grabbing my hand turning me back to him then sighed and kissed my forehead "Be safe, please"

"Aren't I always?" I grinned

"No that's why I'm saying it"

"I'll do my best" I joked but he scowled at me "I'll be careful I promise" I promised and stroked Derek's face then kissed him passionately on the lips "Please be careful too" I added looking over at Peter quickly and Derek nodded understanding what I was implying before I left

When we got to the morgue in the hospital we were surprised at what we found, Jackson seemed to be in some kind of cocoon which was being made out of his own venom and I had no idea what that meant but it wasn't going to be a good thing

"What's happening to him" Scott asked our mom

"I thought that you were gonna tell me" mom exclaimed "Is it bad?"

"It doesn't look good" I replied when suddenly Jackson began to move, we all stepped back surprised

"Whoa um, mom, could you zip it up, please?" Scott asked and she sighed before going over and grabbed the zipper

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, here we go" she began to zip up the body bag and as she did Jackson started to move more than zipper got stuck right at his face and his mouth opened as he hissed, revealing his teeth

"Mom, zip" I exclaimed

"Okay, okay, okay, okay"

"Zip, zip, mom, zip, zip" I sighed as my mother closed the bag "I have to call Derek" I said and pulled out my phone dialling his number, he answered straight away "We've got a big problem"

 _"_ _What kind of problem?"_ he asked

"Jackson's in some kind of transparent casing made out of his venom"

 _"_ _What"_

"Yeah and that's not all he's started to move" I heard Derek tell Peter this from the other end of the phone

 _"_ _That's sounds sufficiently terrifying"_ I heard Peter say and then a few more moments of silence filled the air _"…I found something"_ I heard Peter say again then there were a few more mumbled things about Beta shapes and wings then Derek came back finally

 _"_ _Skye, bring him to us"_

"I'm not sure if we have time for that" I said my voice shrinking as the body bag began to move then heard a screech on the other end "What was that?"

 _"_ _That's what he's gonna turn into, Skye get him out of there now, go now"_ I hung up the phone

"We gotta move him they found out what he's turning into and it doesn't sound all that great"

Isaac and Scott both picked up the body bag as I lead the way, being careful so we wouldn't be seen, we ran out into the parking lot making our way to our mom's car, when Scott dropped his side of the bag Isaac and I looked at him with an "Are you serious?!" look, he gasped and reached down to pick it up when a car pulled up it turned off its headlights and Chris Argent got out

"You're alone" Scott said

"More than you know" Chris replied as I glared at him

"What do you want?"

"We don't have much in common Scott but at the moment we have a common enemy"

"That's why we're trying to get him out of here"

"I didn't mean Jackson" Chris paused "He using Alison against me, Gerard has twisted his way into Allison's head the same way he did with Kate and I'm losing her and I know you're losing her too"

"You're right so can you trust me to fix this, then can you let us go?"

"No" Chris paused, Scott's eyes went wide moving in front of me ready to protect me but Chris just smirked "My car is faster"

"I think he stopped moving" Isaac said as we arrived at the old iron works, Chris looked down the road

"Where's Derek?" Chris asked and Scott looked up making us all follow his gaze to see Derek running towards us on all fours then he flipped, his eyes glowing red as he looked up at us, I rolled my eyes and moved to stand beside him

"That was a very dramatic entrance" I said smirking up at him

"I'm here for Jackson not you or Skyler" Chris informed him when Derek stared at him and pushed me behind him

"Somehow, I don't find that very comforting" Derek replied then looked at Scott and Isaac "Get him inside" we all went inside the building and laid the body bag on the floor

"Where are they?" Scott asked

"Who?" Derek replied looking around

"Peter and Lydia" Derek looked down and slowly made his way over to the body bag "Whoa, hold on a second you said you knew how to save him"

"We're past that" Derek said unzipping the bag

"What about-"

"Think about it Scott, alright Gerard controls him now he's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog and he set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful"

"No, no he wouldn't do that if Jackson's a dog he's turning rabid and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live"

"Of course not" everyone turned, seeing Gerard walking up to us "Anything that dangerous, that out of control…is better off dead" Derek looked from Gerard down to Jackson then reached his hand back, his claws extended and went for Jackson's neck but Jackson suddenly stabbed him in the chest and I cringed seeming to feel it

"Derek!" I screamed trying to move towards him but Scott held me back, Jackson stood up keeping Derek impaled on his claws then threw him away from us through a plastic curtain, I shoved Scott away and ran towards Derek kneeling beside him trying to get him to wake up

"Come on I know you're not dead" I whispered as I heard gun-shots go off, Derek opened his eyes

"Skyez?"

"Yup" I sighed and pulled him up "Come on no sleeping on the job, we've got a Kanima to stop"

Derek shifted and flipped over boxes to where the Kanima was standing, I stood a little ways behind him fully shifted as well and looked over at Scott and Isaac noticing they too were fully shifted and ready to fight, Derek took the first shot at Jackson but every punch Derek sent the Kanima blocked it, Jackson used his claws to scratch Derek's stomach causing him to hold his stomach in pain

I growled and lunged for the Kanima, Jackson caught me and threw me away from him but I quickly flipped and landed on my feet and ran at the Kanima again ducking when he swiped at my face, I got momentarily distracted and the Kanima clawed my back, I fell to my knees and before Jackson could swipe again Scott intervened clawing his back and Jackson hissed at him before throwing Scott off of him

Isaac grabbed Jackson's throat while Derek climbed up part of a steel rafter but Isaac was quickly thrown away as I stood up, Jackson's eyes locked onto mine and I let out a furious growl but before Jackson could lunge at me Derek jumped down and hit Jackson hard on the back knocking him away from me

Derek went to throw another punch but Jackson caught his arm and threw him towards a steel door, I watched as Derek ran up the door and flipped over landing in front of Jackson then threw another punch but this time Jackson caught his hand and grabbed Derek's throat then threw Derek against the steel door again this time affectively knocking him down, I went at Jackson but he kicked me and I landed right on top of Derek knocking him back down, we entwined our fingers and looked at each other then I looked back up at Scott

Scott and I looked at each other then Scott ran at Jackson and kicked him in the back, Jackson turned around and hissed at us then he swiped at me but I threw a back-handspring getting out of his way, Scott went to punch him but Jackson leaned against the steel door and kicked Scott into the opposite wall

I eyed the Kanima as he walked near me and picked me up by my throat lifting me up, I grabbed at his arms until I was far enough in the air and quickly wrapped my legs around his body and dug my claws into his arms, Jackson let go of me and I went backwards into a handstand and flipped Jackson over me then moved towards Derek but Jackson's tail wrapped around my ankle and pulled me to the ground with a loud smack as my head hit the concrete

I felt him claw my arms and legs ripping my sweater and jeans to shreds, I spun and kicked Jackson away from me and carefully sat up as I watched Derek moved towards me but Jackson slashed his stomach again and he fell to the ground I desperately wanted to go to Derek but Jackson stood between us

Isaac looked between us and stood but Allison blocked his path and stabbed him through his chest and when he moved to swipe at her, Allison ducked behind him and stabbed him in the back causing him to fall

I started to painfully crawl and drag myself to Derek, I looked over as Isaac fell to the ground and watched as Allison's eyes fell onto Derek, I took a deep breath and with all of my remaining energy I stood up, Allison was about to stab Derek but I launched myself in front of my former friend and my mate

"Allison!" Scott yelled but it was too late, I gasped as a pain spread across my stomach, I looked down and watched Allison pull the knife out of my stomach then looked back up at Allison and saw hurt, shock and regret flash through her eyes as I fell to the ground clutching my stomach, Jackson came up behind her and knocked both of her knives down before his hand wrapped around Allison's throat

"Not yet, sweetheart" Gerard called out walking towards the fight

"What are you doing?" Allison asked

"He's doing what he came here to do" Scott replied

"Then you know" Gerard said

"What's he talking about?" Allison asked but the old man ignored her

"It was that night outside the hospital wasn't it, when I threatened your mother and sister I knew I saw something in your eyes, you could smell it couldn't you?"

I felt a clawed hand brush against mine, I turned my head and faced Derek then moved closer to him and grabbed his hand with his help I sat slightly behind him and his head was lying on my knees and felt his hand press on my stomach wound trying to help calm down the bleeding enough so that my healing would kick in, I placed a hand over his and offered him a small reluctant smile to tell him I was okay

"He's dying" Isaac said

"I am I have been for a while now, unfortunately science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet but the supernatural does" I looked up at the old hunter who was staring at us with a victorious smirk, Allison gasped realizing what her grandfather was planning on doing and Gerard glared at her then Jackson tightened his hold on her throat

"You monster" Chris growled

"Not yet"

"What are you doing?" Allison exclaimed, as the Kanimas hold on her got stronger

"You'll kill her too?" Chris asked, on the brink of tears

"When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son!" Gerard exclaimed then he paused "Scott" Scott looked down at Derek then down at the ground his face going back to normal, he made his way over to a paralysed Derek and grabbed the back of his neck, I shrieked clutching my mate's hand tighter as Derek was pulled up, his hand was ripped away from mine and I couldn't move I was in far too much pain to help Derek

"Scott, don't" Derek groaned "You know that he's gonna kill me right after he'll be an Alpha, he's going to kill Skye too"

"That's true but I think he already knows that, don't you Scott he knows that the ultimate prize is Allison do this small task for me and they can be together, you are the only pieces that don't fit Derek and in case you haven't learned yet, there is just no competing with young love"

"Scott don't, DON'T!" I yelled, tears in my eyes ready to throw myself at my own brother to protect Derek if it wasn't for the fact Isaac had come over and was holding me "PLEASE!" I yelled struggling against Isaac, I met Scott's eyes and felt my eyes shift gold as his turned gold as well then could instantly feel his regret but there was something else, Scott was feeling slightly devious and his eyes begged me to trust him

"I'm sorry but I have to" he pulled Derek's hair at the nape of his neck so that his mouth was wide open as Gerard rolled up his shirt sleeve and Derek was forced to bite him, when he did Scott dropped him on the ground and Gerard held his arm up in victory

"Derek" I screamed and ran to his side when Isaac's grip faulted "Derek, baby look at me" I cupped his cheeks as Gerard laughed triumphantly but then blood black began to ooze out the bite wound we all looked at him in confusion

"What, what is this, what did you do?"

"Everyone said Gerard always had a plan" Scott said looking down at Derek and me then looked back at Gerard "I had a plan too" Gerard reached into his pocket, pulling out his pill container and emptied the contents into his hand then crushed it

"Mountain ash!" he exclaimed as the Black blood began to come out of his nose and eyes, he fell to his knees then a fountain of blood came pouring out of his mouth and when it was done, he fell to the floor

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked Scott

"Because you might be an Alpha but you're not mine" there was a groan as Gerard pulled himself up and spit more black stuff on the ground

"Kill them!" he yelled at the Kanima "Kill them all!" the Kanima let go of Allison for just enough time for her to elbow him in the face, getting away as Stiles' jeep burst through the wall, hitting him

"Did I get him?" Stiles asked with his eyes closed suddenly the Kanima jumped on the hood of the car hissing, causing Stiles and Lydia to scream and proceed to exit the vehicle

"Jackson, Jackson" Lydia exclaimed, coming face to face with the Kanima he looked like he was about to strike her and Scott stopped Stiles from running to her, she held up a key and his facial expression changed putting his hand down as he slowly turned back into Jackson, taking the key

I watched as Jackson backed up raising his hands and seemed to nod at Derek then out of nowhere Peter jumped out running towards him before clawing him in the back, Derek quickly moved in front of him and shoved his claws through his stomach, I shut my eyes because I never wanted to see Derek kill anyone, even if he was ending a threat, I heard Jackson coughing

"Do you…do you still…" Jackson could barely get out his question as I opened my eyes

"I do, I do still love you, I do, I do still love you, I do, I do, I do still love you, I do" Lydia kept sobbing as she laid him down

I tried blinking away the tears that were forming but they fell down my cheeks, I couldn't imagine having to go through that if it were me and Derek, I felt Jackson's relief and love towards Lydia which only made me cry more, I felt a hand wrap around my waist pull me closer to its owner, I hid my face in Derek's chest while his arms wrapped tightly around me, nearly a minute later we couldn't hear Jackson's heartbeat anymore, Jackson was now dead as the last bit of scales disappeared from his face

"Where's Gerard?" Allison asked looking around

"He can't be far" Chris replied

Lydia got up walked toward us then there was the sound of claws scratching the ground which caused everyone to look up as Jackson opened his eyes them now a piercing blue like Derek's Beta eyes and let out a loud roar, his face fully transformed into a werewolf before he turned back to normal, Lydia ran to him hugging him and I turned completely into Derek's arms hugging him, I was so sick of fearing for his life and my own

Later after all that happened tonight Derek and I had just gotten out of the shower and I looked in the mirror looking at the wound on my stomach which was almost completely healed only a thin white scar could be seen, I towel dried my freshly washed hair and threw on a short robe and sat down to read but Derek sat down and grabbed the book, I looked up at him questionably

"I'm sorry for being a terrible mate, everything I've done in the past two months was to protect you and I can't even do that right…" I rolled my eyes because I was the one who should be apologising for being a crappy mate

"Well it doesn't help when your mate is an awful Beta" I replied cutting him off

"Yeah you're right, you're a really bad Beta" he agreed and I couldn't help the smile

"Gee thanks babe"

"No really you are…you hide things from me, you can make people loyal to you without really trying, you question every move I make and fight me on almost every decision, so yeah you're a really bad Beta" Derek paused and moved closer to me "But when the time comes…you'll make one hell of an Alpha"

"I'm still not sure about that but I know with you by my side I can do it if the time comes" he smiled and nodded then tilted my chin up kissing me softly and sweetly then his hands slowly untied my robe and I shimmied out of it letting it drop to the floor wrapping my arms around his shoulders as he lowered me beneath him

I woke up the next morning before Derek and cuddled closer to him as his arms instinctively wrapped around my bare back, I was about to fall asleep again when his phone beeped signalling he had a text message, I groaned as he looked up and grabbed it

"Ignore it" I mumbled into his chest

"It's Peter and apparently it's important, he says we should both see it" I sighed and sat up getting dressed, we got into his Camaro and started towards the Hale house apparently Peter found something that we have to see ASAP, we were in a comfortable silence until I heard Derek sigh loudly making me look up

"What is it, you seem upset, you were like this last night too" I said grabbing his hand and entwined our fingers, he sighed loudly again "Derek tell me"

"You remember the night you were bitten" I nodded

"Yeah, I almost bled out"

"That's not exactly the truth" Derek sighed, I looked at him in confusion "You healed but your body starting rejecting Peter's bite"

"What, that doesn't make any sense…"

"It turns out a human mate can only be turned by an Alpha they trust, you didn't trust Peter so I went out there and killed Peter and became the Alpha, I took you straight to Deaton because Scott said he might be able to help, Deaton told me that you would probably make it but you might not be the same, you might be more weak and fragile than before and your body could reject any werewolf DNA in it" I gasped when I figured out what he was insinuating

"A baby" I whispered and touched my stomach, Derek nodded and looked down at me when I did that

"He went on to explain that you would probably turn from my bite, I knew you didn't want to be a werewolf but I knew that at least you would be able to have a full life as one, not some fragile thing that would never have kids if we stayed together, so I bit you, you turned from my bite not Peter's, I know it was selfish" at that point Derek had parked in front of the Hale house waiting for me to respond, I leaned over and kissed him

"You made the right call Der-Bear and it wasn't a selfish choice because if I was conscious I would have told you to bite me, I want a family with you one day and would have been devastated if that couldn't have happened" he smiled and got out of the car, I did the same and quickly took his offered hand as he led me towards Isaac and Peter then the four of us walked towards the Hale house, my eyes narrowed at the painted symbol on the door

"You haven't told them everything have you?" Peter asked Derek leaning against a tree after Derek and him shared a few looks, I let go of the Derek's hand and walked up to the door followed by Isaac rolling my eyes at Peter's words

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked

"Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build his pack, so eager to strengthen his power and his number?"

"Protection" I answered because that was what Derek told me, he wanted Beta's to help protect me

"Against who?" Peter said with a smug smile that I wanted to slap off his face

"The hunters…" I replied shrugging

"Not just the hunters" Peter shook his head "When there's a new Alpha, people take notice especially one with a mate who has the potential to be a powerful werewolf Alpha" I looked at him confused and I locked eyes with Derek, I didn't like the sound of what Peter just said, he seemed to know more about me then I did at the moment and I had a feeling that it had something to do with the way I can feel things sometimes like when the pack or Scott was hurt as it has gotten worse since Derek and I have gotten closer and I became a werewolf

"People like who?" Isaac asked, when he didn't get an answer he turned back to look at the door "What is this, what does this mean?"

"It's they're symbol and it means they're coming" Derek answered never breaking his eye contact with me, his eyes flashed red and I instantly felt worried, I broke his eye contact and looked back at the symbol it looked a lot like Derek's tattoo but instead of the curves Derek's had, it was sharp and angular, it must have been bad if Derek was worried about it

"Who?" I asked looking back at him

"Alphas"

"Alphas, as in more than one?"

"A pack of them" Derek replied and I knew why he was worried, a rival pack was dangerous but I'm guessing one that's full of powerful Alphas, even deadlier

"An Alpha pack" Peter said "And they're not coming, they're already here" It was silent for a minute before Peter said something else "Skyler, I suggest you become an Alpha soon, we'll need your power"

"What do you mean?" I asked him

"You're a powerful Beta, I'm sure you could take down an Alpha as you are now but imagine the power you'd have as an Alpha, we'll need that" I bit my lip

"I can't even control my abilities, I'm not that powerful"

"That's where you're wrong, you're more powerful than Derek was as a Beta and I'm sure you're aware your more attuned to people's feelings and emotions since you met Derek" I nodded and was relieved that someone was finally telling me even if it was coming from Peter who I wouldn't normally trust but I couldn't find anything at the moment that told me I couldn't trust him "You're a powerful Beta already" I looked at Derek with worry "Why do you think I was interested in turning you when I was an Alpha"

"Because you're a complete Psycho" he looked down and I saw Derek staring at me

"I could sense how powerful you'd be as a werewolf because if you make a powerful Beta then I could only imagine what kind of Alpha you'd be and being Derek's mate would put you on the same level in pack rank" I looked down as my phone rang and Stiles' face popped up on the screen

"Hey Stiles" I sighed answering

 _"_ _Hey we're coming to get you where are you?"_ he asked me, I looked at Derek before replying

"The Hale house"

 _"_ _Alright be there in two"_ I hung up and looked up back up at Derek

"Should we tell them?"

"I'll let you decide that" Derek replied, I bit my lip again

"Well what do you suggest?" he just shrugged which didn't help

"We can tell them if you want or we can keep them away from it as long as possible" I could hear the jeep coming closer and without another thought I opened the door knowing Scott and Stiles wouldn't see the symbol then looked at the three males and shook my head

"Not a word" I walked over to Derek and squeezed his hand then kissed him quickly as Stiles pulled up

Stile's, Scott and I drove to the lacrosse fields because Stiles wanted to work on his skills so that he could make first line to, I didn't tell them about what we discovered because I didn't want Scott involved especially now that I knew it was an Alpha pack this was going to be dangerous for all of us and the longer I kept them out of it the better, I didn't want them to get hurt they had both suffered so much already

"So you really think she's gonna come back to you" Stiles asked Scott

"Yeah I know she is, what about you and Lydia"

"Well the ten year plan for making Lydia fall in love with me may have to stretch to fifteen but the plan is definitely still in motion" Stiles replied as we got the gear out of the back of his car

"Why don't you just ask her out" I asked him but he just laughed

"Yeah okay, we can't all have solid Alpha partners" I rolled my eyes "Scott get in the goal and help me make team captain like you promised, big guy"

"Oh before I forget" Scott said grabbing an envelope out of his bag "Allison wanted me to give you this" he said holding it out to me

My smile dropped and I nodded taking the envelope from him, I sat down on the bench and looked at the envelope, my name was written in purple ink across the envelope, I stared at it for a minute before finally deciding to open it, inside was a simple charm bracelet with three charms attached to it and a letter, I opened the letter and read it

 _Skyler,_

 _I want to apologize for everything I did to you, what happened with my mother nearly killed me I should have never taken my hurt and anger out on you, ever since I moved here you've been an amazing friend to me so what I did to you was wrong, I'm not usually a vengeful person and I wish I could simply say that Gerard manipulated me but it's easy to manipulate someone when the emotions are already there, I don't expect you to forgive me but I thought I'd at least apologize I knew you wouldn't want to see me in person but I needed to say it to you somehow_

 _The bracelet is something Lydia and I picked out, we both have matching ones, you have an 'A' and an 'L' to represent me and Lydia I also found a wolf charm and thought it fit you perfectly, you don't have to wear it, I picked it out when we were still friends so I understand if you don't want to wear it now_

 _I'm sorry that I hurt you physically and emotionally I've never been as upset to lose a friend as I am now and I know that it's not because my family's relocating…this time it was my fault, I want you to know that you and Lydia are more than friends to me…you're practically my sisters and I'm truly grateful to have been friends with you even if it was just a short amount of time, I wish you well_

 _Allison_

I looked at the bracelet again before pulling out my phone and found Allison's contact, _I'll need a little more time to heal but I forgive you,_ I clicked send looked up to watch this colossal fail waiting to happen

"Hey you know what I just realised, I'm right back where I started" Scott said

"What do you mean" Stiles asked him

"I mean no lacrosse, no popularity, no girlfriend, nothing"

"Bro you still got us" I yelled with a smile on my face

"I had you two before"

"Yeah and you still got us, okay it's a life fulfilled" Stiles replied making me and Scott laugh

"Very" Scott replied

"Now remember, no wolf powers" Stiles said getting a ball into his stick's net

"Got it" Scott mumbled

"No I mean it, no super-fast reflexes, no super eyesight, no hearing…none of that crap, okay"

"Okay" Scott agreed hitting each side of the goal "Come on" Stiles went to take the shot but then stopped

"You promise"

"Would you just take the shot already?"

"Yeah were not getting any younger Stiles" I yelled out to them as Scott lowered himself and Stiles aimed his shot again, I saw Scott's eyes glow gold and stopped myself from laughing until Stiles took his shot but Scott caught it using his wolf reflexes

"I said no wolf powers" Stiles yelled as Scott and I cracked up laughing, I had missed these crazy times with them they really were my best friends even if one of them was my twin brother

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for Season 2, I hope this story was to your liking and you all enjoyed it  
Keep an eye out for Teen Wolf Twins III and please remember to keep reviewing becuase that motivates me to keep writing and post chapters quicker**


	13. Sequel Info

**A/N: The first chapter to my Third story in the series is posted and is called TEEN WOLF TWINS III, so please check it out and continue to review and favourite my stories because that keeps me motivated to write and post more and more**

 **-Buddy0412**


End file.
